Rebel
by Koi-Bara
Summary: When Seto and Mokuba were in the orphanage Mokuba gets kidnapped right before they got adopted by Gozaburo.This is a lil after Seto won the chess match What happens to Mokuba and what will Seto do about this? Find out by reading this fic. Chpt 30 is out
1. Default Chapter

Title:Rebel chpt1-kidnaping Author: me Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 

Summary: When Seto and Mokuba were in the orphanage Mokuba gets kidnapped right before they got adopted by Gozaburo.(This is a lil after Seto won the chess match) WHat happens to Mokuba and what will Seto do about this? Find out by reading this fic.Not good at witing summaries. Plz no flamies...I don't need anyone else telling me how horrible this is when I already know myself. lol.

* * *

"SETO!" little five year old Mokuba yelled while running to his older brother his long raven hair flying behind him.

"Hey Mokie wassup?" His older brother Seto age ten asked. He turned to his little brother and squatted down to be at eye level with him.

Mokuba took a deep breath and started out,"Some really big scary guys dressed in all black and stuff are at the front desk with guns and are telling Ms.C to give them money or else they will shoot her and then take the money themselves and!" Seto put his finger on Mokuba's lips to quiet him.

"Slow down Mokie you know I can't understand a word your saying when you talk that fast." Seto smiled then removed his finger from Mokuba's lips and said, "Alright now start over again, what's going on thats got you so hyped up?"

"MS.C IS BEING ATTACKED BY BIG GUYS IN BLACK SUITS WITH GUNS!" Mokuba yelled.

"Mokuba quiet down! C'mon let's go check this out. If Ms.Canry is in trouble she'll need some help."

"But Seto they have guns!" Mokuba yelled then covered his mouth with both of his hands to not make another sound.

"Shhhhhh..." Seto said then grabbed Mokubas arm motioning for him to follow.

Seto peaked around the corner of the door that led to the main desk.

"GIVE US THE LOOT NOW OR WE'LL SHOOT!" The tallest man yelled.

Seto slowly and quietly closed the door and went around the corner to another door that led to the main desk. That door wasn't as close to the masked men as that other door was.

"Mokuba go get the phone in the playroom and call 911 and hurry!" Seto whisperd and kind of yelled at the sametime.

"Right!" Mokuba said then ran off to get the phone.

As quietly as Mokuba could he snuck to the phone tip toeing/running at the same time repeating the three numbers 9-1-1 in his head.

Mokuba finally reached the phone and picked it up ready to dial 911 when someone tapped his shoulders.

Figuring it was Sara the little girl who always followed him around telling him how cute he was Mokuba said,"Just a sec Sara I gotta call 911 so hold on."

When there was no more dial tone Mokuba turned to see what had happened and when he did he saw a very large man about ten times his size with a pair of sissors and the phone cord.

"Uh uh uh." The man said shaking his head and fore finger at Mokuba.

Mokuba took a deep breath and tried to scream to his big brother for help but the large man grabbed Mokuba's jaw and held it shut.

"Now now, we wouldn't want anyone to wake up from their sleep now would we?" The large man waited for an answer from Mokuba but only recieved silence.

"Good...I've decided that you'll be our ticket outta this place then."

Silver tears started to form on the edge of Mokubas eyes as a jolt of pain went through his jaw, he shivered in fear.

"Ticket...what does he mean ticket..." Mokuba thought to himself "Seto...please help me..." The silver tears slid down Mokuba's rosy cheeks and over the large mans fingers then fell to the ground with a splat.

Seto was back to the other side of the door waiting for Mokuba to get back so he could pounce on those guys trying to hurt Ms.Canry.

"Come on Mokie, where are you?" Seto whispered to himself and then turned around to see if Mokuba was comming, but there was no one so Seto waited patiently for his baby brother.

The large man then picked mokuba up still holding his jaw so he couldn't yell for help and walked off with him in the direction of his comrads.

Seto sensed someone comming so he hid behind a curtain and as almost all little kids do he closed his eyes as the shadow passed by him so he did not see Mokuba.

A minute or two after the sounds of footsteps were gone Seto opened his eyes to the sound of the men yelling and Ms.Canry yelling back so he ran to the door to see what was going on.

His heart started pounding in his chest when he saw they had Mokuba. Seto was frozen in place unsure of what to do.

As Seto was frozen the large man started talking,"Look boss,looky what I found trying to call the cops on us."

The tall lanky guy with the gun went over and started looking Mokuba over then said,"Hmmmmm...not bad looking at all for a kid." He used his finger and pulled Mokubas chin up to be face to face with him. "I think I like him...hmmmmm." His face got closer and closer to Mokubas then he removed the large mans hand from over Mokubas mouth and quickly forced a harshful kiss onto the boy.

Mokuba started crying and struggling with all his might to get free from their grasps.

This got Seto extremely mad and he lost all control over himself,"LET GO OF MY BROTHER RIGHT NOW!" He screamed as he knocked the lanky man with the gun over.

"SETO!" Mokuba shouted happily.

The lanky man got up and grabbed his gun then knee'd (sp?) Seto in the gut which sent him flying into the wall.

"SETO!" Mokuba screamed but then his mouth was covered by the large mans hand again. Seto lie there motionless.

"Please! Please leave them alone your buisness is with me and the money! If I give you the money will you leave them alone?" Ms. Canry was crying and begging to them.

"Give us the cash..." The lanky man said brushing off the dust he gathered from when Seto head butted him and walking over to Ms. Canry.

Ms.Canry had walked over to a picture of an old lady whom owned the orphanage and removed the picture from the wall. Behind it was a sliding panel which she slid to the left, and in there was a small safe full of donations that were given to the orphanage.

Ms. Canry quickly got a sack and put all of the money into it and tied up the sack. She then brought the sack over to the men and asked them to put Mokuba down but they didn't so she pressed the red button to call for the cops immediatly.

Right after she had pressed the button the tall lanky one fired the gun and shot her in the stomach once.

"Lets go guys she called the cops we better split and fast!" the tall lanky one yelled.

The large man held Mokuba and then turned to the lanky one. "Rob! what ya want me to do with him?" the large man asked.

"Take him with us Mage..."Rob approached Mokuba once more and smirked,"I like him, besides I think I got plans for him." Rob then walked out.

Mage then took Mokuba and knocked him out then ran through the door after his friend Rob and to the get away car.

Seto woke up to a white ceiling and two doctors in the room Seto shot up remembering what had happened and then...

* * *

Yeah well that's that kinda a cliffy if ya wanna call it that. Please review and tell me how I did but if your gonna flame be gentle I bruise easily. lol I would put flames will be read, laughed at then deleted but i dunno just don't feel like it. Well please review.


	2. Chpt 2

Title: Rebel Chpt 2 Author: Me Disclaimer: I own nothing Warning: Drug mention...yeah...MOKUBA! -.-; 

Summary: Do I have to say this again...ok then I won't just read the first chpt summary.

Also I'd like to say thankies to all of my reviewers I'm so glad I got reviews on this within a couple of days of posting this. It makes me so happy happy hyper that I wanna write more of this so here is chpt 2.

* * *

"Where's my brother?"Seto yelled to the two doctors in the room.

The lady doctor whos nametag said Rose came over to Seto's bed and sat down in the chair next to him. "Hon, we didn't bring anyone else besides you and Ms.Canry with us..." Rose saw the worried look on Seto's face and then kept on talking,"I'm sure he's back at the orphanage awaiting your return." Rose then smiled at Seto and went over to the other doctor whos nametag said Micheal.

Micheal came over to Seto and sat down in the chair Rose was in."Now Seto your arms broken and thats why you have a cast on, you must leave that cast on all the time maybe except for when you take a shower but other than that keep it on. ok?"

"Well duh! I kind of already knew about my arm being broken when I was thrown against the wall." Seto wanted his brother and now.

Back with Mokuba he woke up on a coushiny red couch with someone holding him. Going through his head were the events that happened earlier the only main event that kept repeating in his head was his brother being slammed against a wall and falling unconscience.

Mokuba came to reality as he felt hands around his waist and moving lower."No!" Mokuba shouted. The person kept a good grip on him and pulled Mokuba up so he was sitting on the guys lap and facing so he couldn't see the mans face.

"Listen kid, we brought you here for a reason," the other guys of the gang came out from behind a curtain,"Your gonna be our delivery boy."

The large man from earlier Mage came in front of Mokuba with a bag,"Now kid don't get caught and if you do and you rat us out we'll be sure to hunt you down and kill you."

Mokuba just looked at the bag and was wondering how someone could get into trouble by just having a bag.

Mage reached into his back pocket and retrieved a piece of paper then opened it up and gave it to Mokuba.

"Right, now whats your name?" Mage asked.

"M-m-mokuba." Mokuba said while he shook with fear."

"hmmm...Mokuba? Well I'm gonna call you Mok gotta problem wit that?" Mage said while staring at Mokuba with the paper still in his hands.

Mokuba didn't say a word. Though he did squeak when Rob the man holding him started to lick and nibble his neck.

"Good,Mok it is then," Mage said," Alright this is your first mission and if you run away we have people every where waiting in every ally and they'll be ready to catch you and bring you back to us, got it."

Mokuba barely nodded to show he understood but Mage didn't like that so he slapped Mokuba across the face and yelled,"GOT THAT!"

Mokuba's eyes started to tear up as he rubbed his cheek and answered with a small,"yes.."

Mage raised his hand again while Mokuba flinched and yelled out,"YES SIR!"

"Good that's much better but y'know what I'd like even better?" Mage asked Mokuba.

"Wh-what sir?" Mokuba said still rubbing his cheek."

"Is if you called us, all of us, master after we've talked to you." Mage answered.

Mokuba started crying a little and said,"Y-y-yes m-ma-master."

"Heh..looky there, well Mok here's your map, follow this map and when you get to that spot right there,"Mage said and pointed to a little alley by a little store," Stop there and go in, there should bea man in a tan trenchcoat and tan hat waiting for the goods, give it to him take the money and report back here, I expect you to be no longer and I repeat myself no longer than 15-20 minutes at the most.

Mokuba stared at him for a minute wondering,"goods?" Mage then tossed him the map but Mokuba didn't catch it so it slowly floated to the ground.

"Allow me," Rob said as hebent over and picked up the map, while he was doing so he managed to pinch Mokubas butt.

Mokuba jumped up a little startled and squeaked. Rob came back up face to face with Mokuba and handed him the map with an evil smirk on his lips.

Mokuba got a little scared so he tried to get up and get away but Rob had a tight grip on him and forced a harsh kiss upon him just like the first time only this time he forced his tounge into mokubas mouth and down his throat while his hands roamed over Mokuba's body.

"ROB!" Mage said as he turned and looked at Rob,"You can't have your fun right now, if you did Mok here wouldn't be able to deliver the goods.

Rob pulled away from Mokuba as Mokuba took a deep breath of fresh air while choking, gagging,and crying at the same time.

"Here Mok," Mage tossed the bag over to Mokuba.

Mokuba caught it not wanting what happened last time to happen again.

"Off with you now!" Mage opened the door as Mokuba ran off with the bag and the map.

Mokuba was totally and completely lost, he'd never really been out of the orphanage so he didn't know much about where everything is.

Mokuba bumped into a cop and hid the bag behind his back.

"Hey kid where's your parents?" The cop asked. "Umm..uh..They are right here." Mokuba said as he pointed to his map,"Could you take me there?" The cop agreed and took Mokuba where he needed to go.

Mokuba saw the man in the tan trench and hat and ran up to him yelling,"Daddy!" while showing him the bag. The man noded and took the bag from Mokuba,quickly stuck it in his pocket and swooped Mokuba up in his arms.

"Thankyou so much officer I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't find him." The man said.

"Next time be more careful with your child who knows what could have happened to him." The officer said. The man nodded to say he understood and the officer was off.

"Nice acting kid!" the man said putting Mokuba down,"Heres the cash and a tip for you for being a great actor."

The man gave Mokuba the bag of money and 5 dollars.

Mokuba ran off thinking in his head. "I can try to get away now, but should I take the chance,oh what the heck,but where would I go? Oh well I'll have all this money so I won't have to worry about it. Better hide this 5 dollars in case I need it."

Mokuba put the 5 dollars in his pants pocket and took off.

Mage turned the corner and grabbed Mokuba,"Not so fast Mok"  
He picked Mokuba up and took him back to the hide out.

"Good job Mok, hand over the bag." Mage said.

Mokuba handed over the bag. "Alright!" Mage said "Now for a celebration of your first delivery.

"Crush bring our goods!" Mage yelled.

Crush came back with a bag full of weed,cigerattes,liquor etc.

Mage lit a cigeratte and shoved it in Mokuba's mouth,"Inhale kid."

Mokuba inhaled and started choking and coughing. "Eww no." Mokuba said as he took the cigeratte out of his mouth.

"Look kid yer gonna have to learn to be just like us so start smokin your a begginer so you can't have this stuff yet." Mage picked up everything but the cigerattes.

Rob walked over and picked Mokuba up and sat down in a chair sitting Mokuba in his lap. "Here I'll help ya." Rob took a puff of the cigeratte." There start out like that.

Rob started roaming his hands around Mokuba's body but Mokuba protested,"C'mon kid if ya cooperate you'll enjoy it more." Rob said getting angry.

Mokuba kept protesting and then burned Rob with the cigeratte, that was the worst thing Mokuba could have done. Rob screamed and then grabbed Mokuba up and...

* * *

well another lil cliffy if ya wanna call it that. Thankyou again for all the reviews. Plz review. Remember I bruise easily. :Starts singing: Yo butt is wide, well mine is too, just watch yo mouth, or I'll sit on you! Lol sorry Gotta love Weird Al Yankovic. Y'know I wanted Rob to be the leader of the pack (lol pack) but Mage is kinda turning out to be like the leader huh? oh well. Well plz review. 


	3. Chpt 3

Title: Rebel Chpt3...don't have a name for it...lol author: me warnings: nothing to big that I can think of cept for poor lil Mokie. oh yeah Mention of Rape. It's not to big I'm not one of those who goes into major detail. Oh don't worry Seto's in this one and they will find each other soon just not right now. 

THANKIES! For all the reviews. I'm happy to recieve them. I have a big fat cat on my lap preventing me from Ow claws...preventing me from Ow typing...

Okay I know some people don't like Rob and I don't like him either so later on in the fic you'll get a surprise...you've probably already guessed it haven't you...oh well.

Anyways onward with the stroy. Oh yeah last part we were at...

* * *

Rob screamed and then grabbed Mokuba up and pinned him down on the couch.

"NO!" Mokuba yelled as Rob started to remove his clothes.

"My brother will come and save me! He always does and then you'll be in a lot of trouble!" Mokuba said while crying.

"I don't think so Mok, you see we made a deal." Rob said.

"A deal?" Mokuba questioned.

"Yeah a deal, your brother and me, he wanted you out of his life so we made the whole robbery thing up." Rob said. (obviously a lie)

"NO! My brother loves me he'd never do that!" Mokuba screamed.

Rob started to remove Mokuba's clothes. "Of course he wouldn't, of course he wouldn't if you don't believe me ask the gang."

Mokuba looked at everyone and they all nodded. "Why should I believe them!" Mokuba asked.

Rob ignored the question and kept on going with what he was doing.

The gang left to give Rob privacy some of them toppling over a couple of times because they were drunk or high whatever the reason.

Mokuba started crying some more. "Were your only family now and if you don't do as we say we will kill your brother." Rob said as he tweaked one of Mokubas nipples.

Mokuba cried even harder. (is that possible)

Rob continued to rape Mokuba and moving onto Seto. Heh.

Seto was in the mansion (Gozaburo adopted him yes) chained to his desk and forced to study anything and everything there was for him to learn.Besides he was to be the next CEO right.

Seto accidentaly fell asleep and :SWISH or whatever sound a whip makes: He was hit in the back by the gurd behind him with a whip.

Seto awoken very fast like and straightened out his back while giving out a shout of pain.

Fastforwoding to night time. heh sorry.

Seto finaly got out of study (oh yeah he don't go to school he's home schooled) and ploped down on the couch.

Roland (yay Roland) knocked on the door and Seto just yelled out "Come In!"

So Roland came in and Seto asked,"Is there any news on my brother yet Roland."

"No I'm sorry master Seto as of yet we have yet to recieve anything important about your brother." Roland looked down at Seto.

"I hope nothing bads happened to him and I hope he knows that I'm looking for him. That I love him still, also that he still loves me." Seto mumbled to himself.

"I'm sure of it Master Seto." Roland said with a smile.

"Since when did I say you could eavesdrop on my mumbles?" Seto asked in an angry tone.

"uh never sir I shall be taking my leave now." Roland said as he left.

Well 7 yrs passed (Mokuba bought into that Seto lie cause Seto never came and rescued him...sniffles...not his fault he couldn't find him.) and things practically stayed the same except that Mokuba is now 12 and Seto is like 17 or 18 and Seto is also the new CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Mokuba was on his usual route. He was wearing black shades,black baggy torn up pants,and a black tanktop. (all black lol)

Mokuba wasn't watching where he was going and was to busy thinking of what they would hold for him when he got back to the group. He shuddered not wanting to think about it.

The light for walking and not walking was on Don't Walk but Mokuba didn't see that so he kept walking when. BEEP BEEP! A black limo skid and hit Mokuba.

Mokuba tumbeled over the top of the car and cracked the window shield.

People all around were clinging onto their children and screaming and also feeling very bad for the boy.

Seto jumped out of the limo and slammed the door. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!"he yelled to the driver who now got out of the car. "I'm terribly sorry Master Kaiba but," the driver started but than was interupted but Seto."BUT WHAT!" Seto yelled. "Him a young boy!" the driver pointed over to Mokuba.

Seto turned and looked at the boy."oh my..." seto said as he saw the body and some blood comming from the boys head. When Seto got closer he saw something shiny. Something that looked like a locket.

So he took the locket opened it up and sitting inside it was a picture of him when he was little and at the orphanage. (yes Mokuba kept it he just had to hide it...even thoguh he bought into the Seto lie he still for some reason wanted to see his Nii-Sama)

"Mokuba...it can't be..." Seto opened his locket and studied the picture then flipped the boy over and there it was that same sweet face and the same hair the same Mokuba. The one who he promised to protect but failed misrebly.

"Mokuba...DON'T JUST STAND THERE CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE!" Seto shouted to the limo driver. (I should give him a name)

"Right Maser Kaiba" so James pulled out his cell phone a called the hospital to send anambulance right away. (I gave him a name lol)

Seto picked Mokuba up or who he hoped was Mokuba and cleaned off his forhead a little bit from the dirt and minor scratches. Mokuba was unconscious so yeah.

Seto held Mokuba's head up with his hand and realized that the back of his head is where the blood is all comming from.

Seto searched through all of Mokuba's hair and found where the blood was comming from. It wasn't gynormous but still a pretty good sized gash...yeah...anyways.

So then ambulance sirens were heard and the ambulance stopped and people jumped out of the car.

"WHY DID IT TAKE SO LONG FOR YOU TO GET HERE HE COULD HAVE DIED!" Seto yelled angrily at the abulance men who placed Mokuba on a stretcher.

They then got into the ambulance and Seto hoped in with him. He wanted to get a blood test and etc to see if he was really his true lil Mokie. Seto told James to go on home so he did.

At the hospital...

* * *

Yeah that's all I wanna write right now later on Yugi-Tachi will come in so yeah just for the people who like Joey or Yugi or Tea :shudders: Sorry I don't like Tea that much but I think she's better than Serenity Sorry bout that also I just think Serenity is to Girly girly Oh SAVE ME SAVE ME! lol sorry :dodges random flying object thrown by Tea and Serenity lovers: also Ryou might come in etc so yeah. Thankyou so very much for the reviews it's what keep me going on this fic really. If I had no reviews I would probably just forget boutthis fic. SO thankyou very much. Oh yes Yugi-Tachi means Yug and group also Nii-Sama means honorable older brother for those who don't know. I would like to take this time to mention my loyal reviewers.

First of all my first reviewer was Hikari Mokuba's Guardian Thankyou for reviewing. I love your character Niomi.

Then secondwas squizles. Thankyoufor reviewing and your fic Wake up big brother was very good. I woulda reviewed it but for some reason my computer wont let me review anything. I'm gonna have to check that out. Same for you Hikari Mokuba's Guardian I might have reviewed your stories I would review some more but same reason yeah. OH OH OH Hikari your fic of Who wants a puppy is adorable keep up the great work on that. I need to read more of your fics I didn't realize you had so many of them. Also I need to read Squizles Beyblade ones I like beyblade.

Also a big thanks to JoJo for reading and reviewing I didn't think you would come back. Usually anonymous reviewers just read somereview than not come back so thank you for reviewing. And lastly to AZNgummigurl who is also an anonymous reviewer. Who knows maybe she'll come back to read more and review again. Thankyou for reading and reviewing.

Well that was long. Gotta go Thankies for the reviews and plz remember to review. KoiBara


	4. Chpt 4

Title: Rebel Chpt 4-Hospital and testings author: me warnings: none really...mention of rape thats all. Oh some cussings. 

Ok thanks for the reviews for some reason my comp wont let me review anyones fics so I'm getting angry. Anyways I'm gonna have to find out what the heck is keeping me from reviewing ya'lls fics.

Now onto chapt 4 oh yes the last chapter I should have called it meetings or something like that. Oh well.

NOW! Finally on with the fic.

* * *

They got to the hospital and gave Mokuba a room. While Mokuba was busy sleeping. (Kawaii) Seto was outside talking to the doctors.

"I want a blood test on this boy here...he may be related to me and I need to know."

"Sir, we can't perform the blood test if the patient isn't awake, also we would need his ok's" The doctor said.

So after a while of arguing Seto gave up knowing he would get nowhere with that kind of behaviour. (lol he gave up) Also what if this boy wasn't his Mokuba, it would only make him sad. (awwww. sorry I'll stop)

So Seto waited for about an hour when he saw Mokuba twitching and fidgeting around in his sleep while he had a really good grip on his blanket.

Seto figured he was having a nightmare so he shook him gently.

Mokuba jumped up in fright and scrambled out of the bed ready to run out the door and down the hall all the way out of the Hospital.

Seto jumped up and closed the door holding Mokuba down while Mokuba struggled to get away.

"Hold it kiddo!" Seto said. Mokuba then bit Seto on the hand and grabbed for the doorknob.

Seto took his hand back and then used his other hand to scoop Mokuba up and plop him down on the bed.

"Please no..." Mokuba whimpered,"I tried I-I really tried..." Mokuba now started crying and shivering.

Using his brotherly instincts Seto walked over to Mokuba, sat down on the bed and shushed him. "What is it that's got you so scared?" Seto asked.

Mokuba looked up and noticed it was no one he knew from the gang. "W-who are you?" Mokuba asked. "Where am I?" Mokuba felt his head and then a headache formed. He crouched down holding his head and felt the bandages. "Ow..." Mokuba said very lightly.

Seto reached for Mokuba,"Are you ok?" He asked.

Mokuba pulled away but Seto got closer. "I'm fine..." Mokuba said while getting up "Now answer my questions."

"hmph...you've got an attitude." Seto said while staring at Mokuba.

"Why do you care?" Mokuba asked while glaring at Seto.

"Well I need you to answer my question first." Seto said.

"What's that?" Mokuba asked.

"I want to do a blood test on you, you remind me of a brother I had a long time ago but was then kidnaped. Yes or No?

"I don't care." Mokuba answered looking away from Seto.

"Then it's settled." Seto said and went out to get a doctor. The doctor agreed and came back with a needle.

The doctor cleaned off a spot on Mokubas arm and as he did Seto noticed something he didn't notice before but decided no to ask untill the doctor left.

As the needle poked Mokuba he flinched a little but thats all he did.

"Alright I'll be back soon with the results so just sit back and relax for the time being." The doctor then left with the blood sample.

"Tell me, what's your name?" Seto asked.

"Mok." Mokuba ansered. "Theres more to it but thats what THEY call me. I think there was an a at the end or something."

"hmmmmm...Mokie?" Seto asked. "No there was an a...wait thats what I think my brother used to call me." "Mokuba?" Seto said then smiled. (Gasp...smiled)

"Seto?" Mokuba then felt aroundhis chest for his locket to see if the face infront of him matched up with the face in the photo.

"OH NO!" Mokuba shouted then triedto jump out of the bed untill Seto stoped him. "Looking for this?" Seto said as he held out Mokuba's locket.

"Whered...give me that!" Mokuba shouted and snatched his locket away from Seto. He then opened the locket and stared in disbelief. "S-Seto?" Mokuba said. "Mokuba..." Seto said. (sniff GROUP HUG! the authoress yelled)

Mokuba watched Seto as he pulled out his locket. Seto then showed the locket to Mokuba.

"I can't believe it." Mokuba said.

A nurse came back in," Charts say his bloodtype is O Hope that helps you in your quest to find your little brother Mr.Kaiba." She smiled and left the room.

"Seto what happened to Ms.Canry?" Mokuba asked hope in his eyes.

"She died...a bullet to the gut." Seto said.

"oh...I'm sorry." Mokuba said. "For what? There was nothing you could have done." At this point Seto got a glimpse of what was on Mokubas arm.

"Mokuba...what's that?" Seto said and pointed to his right arm. Mokuba covered it up. "Don't hide it tell me what it is." Seto said.

Mokuba uncovered it and showed Seto. "They gave it to me...they said I was an official member of the gang so they burned this onto my arm."

"It's the Japanese Symbol of Aku...evil?" Seto questioned. "That's what they said their gangs name was." Mokuba answered Seto then took the hospital blankets and covered up in them. "Mokuba what else happened? Did they you?"

"Well...they say I'm their delivery boy..." Mokuba shuddered "They always play 'games' with me..." "Games? like what kind of 'games'?" Seto questioned his little brother.

"Just games..." Mokuba said curling up more into his blankets.

Seto didn't want to rush his brother so he just stayed quiet. "Wanna go home?" Seto asked.

"Home?" Mokuba thought this over "That sounds nice."

So Seto and Mokuba made their way out of the hospital and into the parking lot where a bunch of reporters were waiting and asking questions.

"Mr. Kaiba is it true this is your long lost little brother?" A lady wearing too much make-up asked while getting into Seto's face.

"Memo to self...sue the hospital for distributing family buisness." Seto mumbled to himself.

On the other side of town.

Yugi and the gang were on their way to the arcade when Joey stoped infront of a T.V. store and was watching the t.v.

"Joey what are you doing you can watch T.V. later nows time for some games!" Tristan yelled.

"Yeah Joey comeon I wanna get to the arcade before I'm 50!" Tea yelled " I'm starting to wrinkle over here!"

Yugi started laughing when Joey said,"Yug! Guys! C'mon over here check dis out!" So Yugi started walking back to Joey and the rest of the gang followed.

"Whats wrong Joey?" Ryou asked. (Kawaii Ryou!) "Check dis out! Kaiba sposedly has a long lost little broda." Joey said.

They all stared at the t.v. "Todays top news!" The lady on the t.v. said " Multi billion dollar CEO of Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba has found his long lost little brother. So far he has given us no comment but we did get to talk to the young Kaiba for a short minute."

The screen switches to Mokuba,"Yo kid what's your name?" One of the reporters asked Mokuba. "Uh...Mokuba..." Mokuba said staring at the man when "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" was heard in the background.

"Dats Kaiba for ya." Joey said. "SHH! Joey quiet I'm trying to listen here." Tea said. Joey just rolled his eyes.

After they watched the Kaibas get into the limo and drive away on the t.v. Joey said. "I've got an awesome plan guys!"

"What's that?" Yugi and Ryou asked. "I'm not even gonna ask I bet it has to be something dumb." Tea and tristan said at the same time. "Let him speak guys it might be a good plan for once!" a voice said.

"Duke! When did you get here." the gang asked. "Just a couple of minutes ago." Duke answered with a smile. "So whats your master plan Joey?"

"Alright I say dat we visit da Kaiba brodas and welcome Mokuba to uh...Domino and...uh...back with his broda?" Joey said smiling.

"Joey...I don't know if that's such a great Idea." Yugi said.

"Awww c'mon guys lets greet the squirt!" Duke chimed.

"Alright...c'mon guys." Yugi said "I'll lead the way since I'm the only one who knows where Kaiba lives."

"ALRIGHT! Next stop Kaibas!" Joey yelled while grabbing everyone and taking off.

"Joey I thought I was supposed to lead." Yugi said. "Oh yeah Left or right?" Joey said as they came to a corner. "Left." Yugi squeaked.

When they got to the Kaiba mansion they couldn't believe what they saw...

* * *

OKIES! YAY! I made another chapt and the gangis in it. I kinda shortened it I'm getting way to excited about this fic so I'm rushing it which I'm really trying not to do but oh well. So Yugi and the gang are in this one. Kawaii Ryou! I love Ryou. He and Mokuba are my fave characters along with well...almost everyone else...gahh! oh forget it my top 2 are Mokie and Ryou. Aku means Evil yeah so...yeah...anyways. Stay tuned for more of this fic later. I can't wait to write more, sadly I can't write anymore tonight seeing as how there is school and it's well...1:30am I gotta wake up at 5am heh...Anyways:starts singing: I can't feel the way I did before, don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored, Time will tell, this damage anymore, don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored...Linkin Park ) ooooo...tummy ache...grrrr..mmmmm chocolate goodness. Know it maybe a lil late but HAPPY EASTER TO EVEYONE! WEEE! Thankies for the reviews everyone. I really have to go to sleep now it's 2am heh. ttyl. 


	5. Chpt 5

Title: Rebel Chpt 5-Hello!  
Author: Me Warning: Not really some cussing... 

Ok I know last time I said there was cussing and there wasn't I didn't feel like it but now I'm ready and I'll cuss all I fucking want to. :grins evilly: anyways reason why for the cussing is that my damn internet is down so I guess thankies to people who reviewed if anyone reviewd. So now on wit da ficcy. Oh yeah Slipknot rules :waves around lil slipknot flags:

* * *

"Wow...uh guys you think we should come back later..?" Tea asked looking at all the reporters.

"Poor Roland.." Yugi said while staring at Roland running around trying to get all the reporter people away from Kaiba Mansion...(I wanna mansion :sniffs:) Yugi sweatdropped anime style. )

"Nah!" Joey said,"come on everyone we'll just jump the fence...sides Roland over theres to busy ta even notice us over here." Joey said smiling his little smile. (Kawaii Joey Smile :Glomps Joey:)

So Yugi and the gang jumped the fence. Tea even went with them even though she protested Yugi switched to Yami and Yami got her to tag along.

So it was Ryou,Joey,Tristan,Yugi,Tea,uhh...umm...oh well it was them.

Seto and Mokuba were sitting on the couch just well sitting there untill Mokuba spoke up. "Seto?..." "Yes Mokuba." Seto said while twisting his lean frame around to face Mokuba.

"Where were you?..." Before Seto got to even open and shut his mouth again Mokuba started up ounce more. "I waited for what seemed like forever for you...you never came and rescued me...is it true...was it true...?" Mokuba said starting to get angry.

"Was what true...?"Seto asked concentrating on Mokuba more.

"Did you really make a deal with him...them...the men who took me...they said you wanted to rid yourself of me...that I was annoying...you never came..."Mokuba said squishing his can of juice. (yes can...what?)

"Mokuba...I would never want to get rid of you..I was miserable when you weren't back at the orphanage waiting for me. Believe me I did everything in my power to find you. It's just..." Seto started out looking away.

"Just what huh? So it's true you don't care!" Mokuba yelled throwing the can across the room and about to leave when Seto grabbed his arm.

"No Mokuba Gozaburo...He always made me study...he practically chained me to my desk...what am I saying he did chain me to my desk. He never allowed me to look for you so I had Roland and his squad look for you in private." Seto looked back at Mokuba. "I couldn't find you, they couldn't find you."

(squishy momment ) :squeals like lil girl:)

"Well atleast I know somebody cares of my well being..." Mokuba said. Seto opeed his mouth to say something but then the door bell rang numerous times and there was pounding on the door.

Seto got up to answer it and right after he unlocked the door everyone barged in.

"Grrrrr...MUTT! Get out of my house!" Seto yelled pointing to outside.

"Gah!" Joey said as he finally got the door shut from some reporters whom escaped Roland and chased down Joey and the gang to the door.

"Noway Kaiba I'm not goin back out dere! Not after all da trouble we went through ta get in here." Joey said as he looked around the front room. Not really going anywhere just kinda looking with his eyes.

"Sorry Kaiba we tried to stop him." Yugi said looking very innocent.

"Sorry isn't enough Get out!" Seto said.

"NOWAY!" Joey yelled growling.

Seto and Joey got into an argument when Mokuba stood up and said,"My brother said to get the fuck out so I suggest you do exactly that and pronto." He said it with a cold tone to his voice while glaring at Joey.

"Hey is that your lil broda?" Joey asked then walked over and patted him on the head. "Welcome to Dominoe!" he said while grinning his goofy little grin.

"Get you damn filthy hand off of my head jackass!" Mokuba yelled and flicked Joeys hand away from him.

Joey pulled his hand away from Mokuba as if some rabid animal had bit him. "Man Kaiba he's like a rabid cat.

"If he's a cat what does that make me?" Seto asked with a smirk on his face.

Joey stared at Seto for a while and then went to his thinking stance. "Yeah...hmmmm..Y'know I never noticed it before but ya look like a rabid squirrell!" Joey said grinning his little grin.

Seto started getting very angry and it was very visible. He gave a death glare to Joey and Yugi stood between them.

"C'mon guys uh um can't we all just be friends?" Yugi sweatdropped anime style and just stood there laughing.

"Yeah let's all just be friends." Tea said smiling her stupid friendship smile.

Ryou came over and pulled Joey away from Seto.

Mokuba got very bored of this so he started walking away.

Seto turned to see Mokuba walking away. " Mokuba where are you going?" He asked while walking over to him.

"This is rather boring, and I'm quite tired so I was just gonna go find a room to sleep in." Mokuba said turning away.

"Mokuba dinners almost done aren't you hungry?" Seto asked.

"Kind of..." right then Mokuba's stomach growled rather fiercly.

Everyone laughed, even Mokuba laughed a little.

"Mutt get out of my house for the fith time and take your friends with you." Seto said sitting on the couch and glaring at them.

"Awww C'mon Kaiba we just," Right then in perfect symetry all of their stomachs growled.

Ryou,Yugi and Tea blushed while Tristan, Joey and Duke laughed out loud.

"Hey Seto can they stay for dinner?" Mokuba asked.

"THEM! Why would you want THEM to stay for dinner." Seto asked while staring at Mokuba.

"Why Not?" Mokuba replied.

Seto really didn't want for them to stay for dinner but if it would make his brother happy then, why not.

"Whatever." Seto said crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Awesome!" The gang yelled and jumped around.

"However! If that mutt gets off his chain and bites me I'll have to send you all to the dog pound." Seto said with a smirk.

"Why I oughta!" Joey yelled and leaped for Seto.

Ryou, Duke, and Tristan held Joey back.

"This is getting old..." Mokuba said outloud but not to anyone in particular. Then turned and went upstairs to find a room to rest in.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled.

"What?" Mokuba said turning around to face Seto.

"If you want to rest you can use my room for now. It's the thirteenth room on your left." Seto said to Mokuba.

"Thanks." Mokuba replied and went off to find the thirteenth room on his left.

Yugi and the gang stared at Seto with their mouths open and their eyes all wide like.

"What?" Seto said.

* * *

Well that's all for now. My internet is still out. :sigh: anywhos if anyone has somethin y'know like against cussing and stuff well just tell me and I'll use different words like crap and crud and dang and yeah etc. Samurai Deeper Kyo Rules! I was watching the second volumes outakes it was hilarious... BWAHAHA! Lady Kohaku who is really a guy in disguise named Yukimora (he used Kohaku his kitty's name, said it would bring him good luck. ) lol) anyways Yukimora said something like " This was all your doing wasn't it demon eyes Kyo?" and then Demon eyes Kyo was looking down at his feet and the voice actor person said for Kyo, "God I love my feet, I love nothing more then to stare at my feet all the time." BWAHAHAHAA! sorry it's just so funny! I'm gonna keep talking. Kyo and Yukimora started fighting and a guy named Mcgailia (he's got an accent) jumped onto a rock and said,"Stop this nonsense!" Kyo and Yukimora stared at him (these are outakes) then Mcgailia said, (cause he was infront of a sun set on a big rock) "With this painted backdrop I bet you that I look pretty cool." (somethin like that) Then Kyo said. "What the fuck is this guy doing?" and Mcgailia brought out his gun and said,"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" BWAHAAHA! You have to watch it it would be funnier that way." K I'll stop blabbering now. TTYL gotta go school tomorra and it's twelve. P; see ya! 


	6. Chpt 6

Author: Me Title: Rebel-Chpt 6 Looking around Disclaimer: Me no own YGO yet again...

* * *

Okay not much to say here so yeah internets still down but oh well...I got big tests commin up this week on April the 12th and untill thursday I think. +) ...oh my that is the scariest thing I've ever seen I meant ) Ok that's better story start!

Yugi looked at Seto and then shut his jaw and replied,"It's just we've never seen you so nice before!"

"Whatever." Seto said and walked off.

Yugi looked at everyone then turned to Joey who had a big smile on his face. "Joey what's that smile for?" Yugi said a little cautiously.

"Squirrel guy..err...I mean Kaiba never said we couldn't explore." Joey's smile got even bigger.

"No Joey, That's just not right would you like Kaiba to rummage around your place?" Tea said.

"Yeah but I'd never invite Kaiba in ya see so he wouldn't be able to rummage." Joey said then turned and started walking away.

"Wait Joey we better go with you cause if Kaiba catches you your toast!" Tristan said then followed Joey.

"Mmmmmm toast, With or without butter?" Joey said then laughed.

Everyone laughed and then followed Joey.

Back with Mokuba.

Mokuba entered the room and stared in amazement at it. "Wow this place is like a mansion compared to where I sleep...oh wait this is a mansion." Mokuba laughed at his stupidity and headed toward the bed.

Mokuba took off his shirt and exmined his chest. " Yep thought so these things never go away." Mokuba touched one of the whip looking marks that his got from Rob and his fingernail cut it open.

" OW!" Mokuba winced in pain as he watched the little bit of blood trickle down his chest onto his stomach.

"stupid stupid stupid stupid..." Mokuba chanted to himself over and over again.

Mokuba went into Seto's bathroom and found some medicine and bandades.

He took the alcohol and put it on his cut. Bad idea. "Even stupider even stupider." Mokuba grunted under his breath. He then took about five bandades and put them over his cut.

"Hey while I'm here might as well treat my other cuts." Mokuba said to himself then took the alcohol and bandades to go sit on Seto's bed.

The cut that Rob had put on Mokuba while he was "playing" with him started bleeding. "Man this thing bleeds atleast once a day." Mokuba said out loud to himself and stared at his side.

Some of the large cuts blood had crusted ahile some of it was bleeding.

(Flashback) Mokuba age 6 and a half

"GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW KID IT'S PLAY TIME!" Rob yelled from across the room.

"Yeah Right!" Mokuba said then threw his shoe at Robs head.

"How Dare you! YOU'LL REGRET THAT KID!" Rob started chasing after Mokuba and was catching onto him fast so Mokuba turned to spit in his face.

What a coincidence that the spit landed right between his eyes.

Rob wiped the spit from his face and reached for his belt.

"You little brat!" Rob whipped his belt at Mokuba.

Mokuba fell in pain of the belt hitting him in the side.

The second hit from the belt was the end part with the metal. Rob whipped it so hard it cut open Mokubas skin.

Mokuba whimpered and curled up into a ball.

Rob came back to reality and stared at Mokuba. "Don't wanna hurt you to much before our game begins." Rob said then came upto Mokuba's face and landed a kiss on his lips.

(End Flashback)

Mokuba shuddered. He remembered that day all to well.

Not wanting to remember anymore Mokuba turned to get up since during that flashback he had finished bandaging up well not that one big cut from Rob he was to busy staring at.

Mokuba hadn't eaten anything in three days. They only fed him when they felt like it. He usually didn't eat much.

When Mokuba got up he was light headed, and started falling over so he grabbed ahold of the table.

His foot got stuck in the covers and sheets and he tripped over.

He grabbed ahold of the fancy vase of which Seto got from from France and brought it down with him.

For Mokuba everything went into slow motion as he fell to the ground.

Joey and the gang were out in the hall when they heard CRASH! and saw Seto running in through the hallway.

"MOVE IT MUTT!" Seto yelled and pushed Joey out of the way.

Joey fell to the floor," Watch it ya self Squirrell-boy"  
Everyone just stared at Joey as he got up off the floor.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled and ran into the room.

"C'mon guys Mokuba might be hurt." Yugi said and ran to the room Seto went into.

Mokuba lie on the floor shaking a little and his fresh new bandage falling off. "Mph..." Mokuba said getting onto his knees.

"Mokuba are you alright?" Seto questioned and looked into Mokuba's eyes.

"I'm fine." Mokuba said back trying to hide his wounds.

"WEEE!"Joey said as he came skidding in and then he saw the large belt wound on Mokuba's side.

"Woah Mokuba how'd ya get that thing?" Joey said still staring at it and then pointed at Mokuba's side.

Mokuba tried to cover it up,"It's nothing, honest."

Seto moved Mokubas hand to see the gash looking thing in his side. "MOKUBA! Where did you get this?" Seto examined it,"It couldn't have been from the fall.

Seto got up and picked Mokuba up almost throwing him through the ceiling because of his lightness.

"Mokuba when was the last time you ate?" Seto said. "Your so light, probably only sixty to seventy pounds and a regular twelve year old should weigh in around ninety to a hundred pounds." Seto laid Mokuba on the bed.

"Heh...last time I ate lets see when was the last time Rob fed me...hmmmm...round three days ago He only gives me food before or after pl..." Mokuba stopped saying everything and just sat there.

"Gods Mokuba! You have to eat something!" Seto shouted. "Before and after pl what? What were you going to say?" Seto asked Mokuba.

"It's nothing.."Mokuba said getting nervous. He couldn't tell Seto or anybody what would they say to him or think about him if he just came out and said, yeah playtime he rapes me atleast once every other night and sometimes once each night when he feels like it.

Seto saw Mokubas hands gripping the blankets on the bed.

"Mokuba did they hurt you? Are you ok? Did they R" Before Seto could get out that last word Mokuba took had taken a piece of the glass from the Used to be Lamp and threw it an inch away from Seto's head which made him stop talking almost instantly.

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU MY LIFE HUH! M.Y.O.B (hopefully everyone knows this means Mind yo own buisness) WILL YOU!" Mokuba screamed.

"Mokuba just"Seto began to say. "JUST GET OUT!" Mokuba screamed and started throwing things at everyone.

Everyone hurried out of the room.

Mokuba jumped onto the bed, put his face into a pillow and started crying.

Seto was stunned at what Mokuba did as for everyone else they were silent.

Seto started walking off and the gang followed them.

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked. Seto stopped walking and turned to face the wall beside him then flung out his arm and punched a huge hole through the wall,"DAMMIT!"

Seto took his fist back to him which was now bloody from the impact of the wall.

"Kaiba!" Tea yelled "Your hand!"

Seto ignored them and started off walking again.

* * *

Ok well that's the end of that chapter still no internet and it's pissing me off. I wanna read more fanfics:cries: I miss reading fanfics. :starts singing: I'd sure hate to brake down here, nothin out the header in the rearview mirror, Out in the middle of nowhere nowhen, I'm introuble if these wheels stop rollin, So God help me keep movin somehow! ok sorry That songs just stuck in my head. ttyl. 


	7. Chpt 7

Author: Me Title: Rebel-Chpt 7 meh Angry and Weed? XD Disclaimer: Don't own YGO 

Okay I'm so bored without internet it's not funny...:dies: SHUTUP STUPID CAT! Grrrrrr...my cat won't shut up. Actually it's my mommy's cat. Used to be mine until she stole it from me lol. Only round 38 days left of school for me yay...I was on the radio KOMA Oklahoma city yo me and my 4th hour class along with our teacher. We said the pledge of alliegence and gave a shout out for our school. WEEE! It was fun. Ok on with the fic.

* * *

Seto walked down the stairs and went into the living room. Yugi and group closely behind but not so close to where Seto could turn around and knock them all out.

Seto quickly plopped down onto a couch.

Yugi and the gang started whispering to each other then sat down on the couch next to Seto but not on the same couch as Seto. If anyone had a death wish that would be how to fufill it by sitting right next to Seto.

Tea got up about two minutes later to go to the bathroom and when she came back she had a medicine kit with her and went over to Seto's hand.

"Kaiba if you don't treat this it will get infected." Tea said then reached out to Seto's hand.

Seto pulled his hand back and growled. "Kaiba!" Tea shouted. "Let me see your hand!"

Seto took the medical supplies and started wrapping up his hand. Then he sighed and slumped onto the couch while rubbing his temples.

"Kaiba are you ok..?" Joey asked quitely but loud enough to be heard.

"You have the nerve to ask me that. NO OF COURSE I'M NOT OK!" Seto said standing up.

He then sat back down. "Would you be ok if your little sister was missing since she was five and then you find her all of the sudden and you have no idea where she was if she was hurt or raped or all of the above? and she woun't answer your questions?" Seto slumped onto the couch again.

Everyone was quiet and kind of a little nervous of doing or saying something wrong that would set off the ticking time bomb that might explode at any minute now.

"All of you just go home..." Seto said to Yugi and the gang.

Yugi and everyone got up and were about to leave when they all heard a small creak come down from the hall way.

Seto turned around and saw Mokuba at the railings of the stairs with his shirt on and a glum expression on his face.

Mokuba started coughing. "Let them stay Seto they didn't do anything." Mokuba started coughing some more and then fell to his knees.

Seto broke into a run and came up to Mokuba skipping three to four stairs at a time.

When he got to Mokuba he felt his forehead which was burning with a fever.

Yugi and the gang (I say that alot don't I...?) ran up to Mokuba.

Mokuba got up and walked away from everyone down the stairs.

Seto sniffed the air and scrunched up his nose," Mokuba whats that smell?"

Mokuba walked down the stairs and tripped two stairs before reaching the bottom which made him fall smack dab on his face.

Mokuba yelped in pain and whipped up to grab his nose which was bleeding. Then he started laughing and saying blood! I want to suck your blood! HAHAHAHAA!

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled and then ran down to Mokuba with a worried expression on his face.

Mokuba saw Seto comming and wiped the blood from his hands onto his pants, his vision went a little blury and then his eyes grew wide in terror. "No...it can't be!" Mokuba said aloud to himself.

Infront ofhim was his older brother Seto but his vision deformed Seto into looking alot like Rob. "No..." Mokuba whimpered.

Seto stepped infront of him and looked atMokuba's bloodied nose. "Mokuba your nose!" Seto said taking his index finger to lift up Mokuba's chin.

Seto got closer to Mokubas face trying to get a better view of Mokubas nose to make sure it wasn't broken and Mokuba got frightened and slapped Seto away from him.

"Mokuba?" Seto said looking straight into Mokuba's more grey then usual eyes.

Flashbacks came to Mokuba as he scrambled to get away. All the times Rob had hurt him, all the times he didn't get to eat while everyone else ate, and everytime he did get to eat Rob "fed" him.

Mokuba got to his feet and ran for the door, he opened the door and dashed out.

"MOKUBA!" Seto yelled and then went after Mokuba.

"Let's go help him guys!" Yugi yelled to everyone and then ran out the door with the others following behind him.

Mokuba ran as fast as he could and down every alley that he knew like the back of his hand untill he ran into a shadowed figure.

Mokuba fell over with a big thump on his butt.

"Long time no see Mok." The figure said.

Mokuba's vision was still blurred but all he had to hear was that on single word "Mok" and he knew he had to scram and fast.

Mokuba tried to get up and run but the figure grabbed ahold of him by his wrist, flinged him around and pounded him into the wall.

The figure cane so close to Mokuba that he could feel his breath and see his face.

"Rob...no don't..." Mokuba pleaded but Rob got closer to Mokuba untill he locked lips with him and slipped his tongue into Mokuba's mouth while using his right hand to rub Mokuba's inner thigh and his left arm to hold Mokuba up against the wall.

Without warning another figure appeared infront of the alleyway.

"Oh dear..." the figure said.

"Looks like we got ourselves some company ey?" Rob said while knocking Mokuba's head against the wall.

Mokuba fell unconcious as he fell to the ground.

"Oh dear!" Ryou said as he went running to Mokuba.

Rob ran up to Ryou and grabbed ahold of his hair,"Whatya gonna do now eh punk?" Rob said while pulling Ryous hair.

"Please don't do that you'll make my yami angry!" Ryou said as his Millenium Ring glowed.

"Your Yami Feh!" Rob said as he started chocking Ryou.

"I'm warning you!" Ryou said in frustration.

The millenium ring glew really bright as the sharp edges of it dug into Ryous skin "Sleep Ryou Sleep." Yami Bakura whispered.

Bakura grabbed Rob s arm and twisted untill he heard a snap and was satisfied with Rob's newly broken arm.

Bakura was going to finish Rob off but then Yugi and the gang showed up.

"Next time we meet your history, never touch my hair!" Bakura said as he went back into the Ring and ryou came back.

Ryou sat next to Mokuba a little exhausted and poked Mokuba in the arm. "Oh dear..." Ryou said as he poked him again.

Seto came out of nowhere and pushed past everyone knocking them all over to make his way to Mokuba.

"What happened!" Seto screamed at Ryou."

"I'm not quite sure..." Ryou said.

* * *

Ok well that 's the end of that chapt hope you liked I'v got alot on my mind about this fic weee so I doubt it will stop anytime soon. End of school year I'm sooo happy. So many tests though I mean come on! Grrr anyways review please and I'll start on the next chapt. P Thankies for reading and my butt hurts...probably didn't need to know that huh...oh well.. well ttyl KoiBara 


	8. Chpt 8

Rebel Chpt 8 - Answers 

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO k alright then moving on :) lol. only 2 weeks and 2 days of school left oh so very happy me yay yay yay! Sis's b-day is commin up in bout 3 days. May the 12th. Avril Lavigne Rocks! As does Simple Plan and Good Charolette...um misspelled it didn't I. Oh well sorry. Onto the fic. Thankies to everyone who read and reviewed my fic I've got alot more Ideas that my friend Mary helped me out with. You rock Mary! This fic won't be endin any time soon. lol. on to fic. oh yay! I'm in the talent show at my school. I'm singing with my friend Mary. Were singing "I can only imagine" by Mercy Me p My keyboards screwin up so I have to use the on screen keyboard. It's pretty hard considerin I gotta use my mouse to click the letters I want. Sorry if I mke any mistakes.

* * *

"You dont know!" Seto yelled examining Mokuba's head.

"I'm sorry I really am, my Yami took over for half of the time." Ryou said looking shakin.

"What do you remember then Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"All I remember is walking down here looking for Mokuba and I heard what sounded like someone struggling to get away so I turned into this alley incase they needed help. Turns out it was Mokuba and some guy had him pinned against the wall and kissing him." Ryou started.

"KISSING HIM!" they all yelled in unison Seto being the loudest.

Seto stared wide eyed at Mokuba's face. Everything came back to him as he mentally cursed at himself.

At the orphanage, Mokuba's tear stained face as the tall lanky man forcefully french kissed him.

"Hold da phone! Whats dis?" Joey said picking up a laminated piece of paper with a picture on it.

Ryou walked over to Joeys side and looked at the picure. "That's him!" Ryou said. "Thats the man who was kissing Mokuba!"

Seto jumped up and craddled Mokuba in his arms as you would an infant. "Let me see his sorry ass I'll kill him!"

"Chill out Kaiba!" Joey said pulling the ID card away from Seto.

"Chill Out! You expect me to chill out? Would you chilll out if a guy almost raped your sister! Well! Would you?" Seto said his face turning red from absence of air to his lungs.

"Alright I get the the picture. You can look at it after we get back to your place." Joey said tucking the picture into his pocket.

"Who said you were invited dweebs?" Seto snarled and glared at Joey.

"Either we follow you to your place to see if Mokubas' ok and you can take this ID or we go back to our homes and I'll put this baby through a shredder then burn the remains. Your choice Kaiba. So what's it gonna be?" Joey said smirking.

"Fine but after Mokuba wakes up and you see he's fine I get the ID and you leave." Seto said getting a cell phone out of his pocket but having no luck. "Damn!"

"Need some help Tea said walking over to Seto.

"No!" Seto yelled trying to get his cell phone again.

"I can hold Mokuba while you grab your phone." Tea replied.

"Damn!" Seto said as his phone slipped from between his fingers again.

"I can hold the squirt for ya!" Joey said wlking to Seto.

"I trust Gardner more then you Wheeler." Seto said handing Mokuba to Tea. "Drop him and you die where you stand!" Seto said.

Seto held the phone up to his ear. "Yes, I need a limo. Where? A block off Dominoe. Yes that'll be fine. Good." Seto then flipped his flip phone (author is jealous) and put it back into his pocket.

Tea carefully handed Mokuba back over to Seto and they walked out into the open no longer in the alley.

5 minutes later of impatient waiting a shiny black limo pulled up and Roland walked out to get the door open for Seto.

"What took so long?" Seto said in an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry sir it won't happen again I was held up in traffic." Roland said.

One by one Yugi and the gang piled into the limo.

"Your touching me." Seto growled.

"Oh dear terribly sorry." Ryou said scooting more toward Yugi.

The Limo pulled up to the mansion and everyone got out.

Seto led them up to his room and laid Mokuba on the bed, then went and got a wet wash rag to clean Mokuba's face off.

Mokuba flinched and started talking in his sleep. "No..."

"Mokuba?" Seto asked then used his thumb to wipe off a smidge of blood.

Mokuba shot up and scared everyone to death. Mostly Seto though because Mokuba had a rather tight grip on his wrist.

Mokuba was trying to gain his breath when his stomach did a flip flop and he jumped off the bed.

Holding his stomach and mouth with his hands he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

From outside everyone could hear the retching sound of Mokuba throwing up and then the toilet flushing.

Seto got up and walked to the bathroom just as Mokuba had opened the door and walked out.

Mokuba blinked a couple of times as he stared at Seto. "That's right...your my sposed brother aren't you?" Mokuba said and went for the bed.

"Yes." was all Seto could think to say at the momment.

"Mokuba...," Seto began," Show me eveything in your pockets."

"Why?" Mokuba became very nervous at the thought of having to show his brother all that was in his pockets.

"Because, I said so." Seto said.

Mokuba took off running then Joey caught him before he could get out the door.

"Lemme go!" Mokuba yelled.

Seto walked over to Joey and then searched through Mokuba's pockets. He brought out a little back of different types of drugs and then gave a stern look at Mokuba.

"Why do yo have these? Your too young for this shit so tell me where did you get these!" Seto yelled shaking the bag of drugs.

Mokuba yelled back, "I have them to escape from the world why else?"

"Why would you need to escape from the world tell me one good reason!" Seto yelled back.

Mokuba was extremely mad now and had no thought whatso ever of the things that came out of his mouth," I'll tell you one fuckin good reason! For when Rob Rapes me OK! I need them to escape from my life and for everything that's happened!"

Everyone stared wide eyed at Mokuba. Everything that he just said was repeating itself in their minds.

Mokuba was shocked at his outrage. He just relized what he had said and started struggling to get free from Joey. "Let me go Dammit!" Mokuba shouted then tried to bite Joey with tears streaking down his face.

"No way! If I let you go you'll only runaway again!" Joey said.

Mokuba bit Joey and Joey screamed letting go of Mokuba. Tristan ran to the door and closed it then Mokuba ran into the door and tried to open it but Tristan had it locked and was keeping the door shut with his strength.

Mokuba gave up not having the strength to try anymore he slid to the ground and started to cry.

Joey went to the bathroom to wash off his bleeding hand, Tea went with him and so did Duke, and Tristan.

Yugi and Ryou stayed in the room with Seto and Mokuba.

Seto came up to Mokuba and tried to sooth him.

After a couple of minutes Mokuba had calmmed down and Joey's hand stopped bleeding.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me, is your hand okay?" Mokuba asked looking at the ground but talking to Joey.

"No problem, Serenity's bitten me before so I can handle it. Are you ok?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." Mokuba replied.

"Mokuba I need you to tell me everything that happened to you from when you were first kidnapped to when I found you. Can you do that?" Seto asked Mokuba.

Mokuba's stomach growled and he said," Fine but I'm hungry."

Then Seto's stomach growled then Joey's, Tristans, Ryou's, Yugi's and Dukes.

"Talk about synchronized stomach growling gosh." Tea said. Then her stomach growled. " Oh um...excuse my stomach?" Tea said blushing.

Everyone started laughing including Mokuba.

"Let's go eat and you can tell me about what happened after that." Seto said getting off the ground and helping Mokuba up.

"Ok, thanks." Mokuba said smiling. Mokuba really didn't want to tell anyone anything about HIS life but since he already spilled the beans he really had no reason not to tell about his life.

* * *

Ok well that's all for now. Sis's b-day past by. Happy b-day Sissy!Um school's almost out Yay! Only like 8 more days including weekend but no weekend and only school days there are only 6 day's left WOOHOO! Any'z I gots a new keyboard and I'm happy cause I can type faster now. Sorry for the long wait. Well gotta go ttyl. Plz review. 


	9. Chpt 9

Rebel Chpt 9 - Discussion at dinner and what not 

Author: Me

Disclaimer: Me no own YGO

Thankies very much to the people who reviewed my fic I greatly appreciate it.

Not much to talk about here. Bwahahahahahaha! I need to get writing this fic huh okay well here goes nothin! I'll try to get as much done tonight on this chappie as I can.

* * *

They all headed down to the dinner table and Seto had everyone tell the cooks what they wanted to eat. He was only being this nice because Mokuba liked them and wanted to be their friend possibly.

They all took their seats at the very very very large table. Seto and Mokuba sat next to each other and Tea sat on the left side of Mokuba after Tea was Yugi.

On the other side of the table. Ryou sat infront of Seto as Tristan sat infront of Mokuba, Duke sat infront of Tea and Joey sat infront of Yugi.

(a/n: phew!)

"You can begin any time you want to Mokuba." Seto said. He didn't really wanna push his little brother but he did want to know what happened to him.

" Okay," Mokuba began," I don't think I should start right now seeing as the food will be done any time and I don't want to make anyone sick." Hoping he could procrastonate.

The Chef came out and started," Mr Kaiba the food will not be done for an hour terribly sorry."

"That's ok." Seto said.

"Meh..." Mokuba said. There went his hope. "Shall I start from the beggining?"

Seto nodded.

"The very beggining? Mokuba questioned.

Seto nodded again. "Yes the very beggining."

"Okay well it all started in July , my mother died giving birth to me and," Mokuba started.

"Mokuba you know very well what I mean by the very beggining not when you were born to now." Seto said.

"Fine," Mokuba said," Well after they knocked you out Seto they knocked me out. I ended u waking up in a creepy place sitting on some guys lap, and then," Mokuba went on telling his story.

Telling everyone about how Rob raped him to having to do drugs down to beatings. He told them everything. It lasted for about half an hour.

"Mokuba," Tea said. "I'm sorry." Tea put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't take pity on me." Mokuba said knocking Tea's hand off of his shoulder.

Tea looked a bit tooken back but got over it.

"Mokuba how many times did they," Seto began.

"How should I know, enough times I guess. Every other day, Sometimes they'd take turns, and when they were mad cause sales weren't very high they'd take it out on me with whips, belts you name it, then they'd rape me." Mokuba said everything like it was nothing.

He really didn't want anyone pitying him. That's the last thing he wanted.

It was silent until the food came out and then everyone started digging in.

A half hour later everyone was finished with their dinner so they ordered some desserts. Well Seto ordered the desserts from the chef.

After they finished off their desserts Seto called upon the chef once more to tell him to go ahead and take the rest of the night off. The chef was delighted and did as Seto told him after he cleaned up some of course.

"Ahhh..." Joey said as he rubbed his stomach. "That was great." Then he burped.

"That's so gross Joey where are your manners?" Tea complained.

"Meh I lost them a loooong time ago." Joey answered.

Eveyone laughed. With the exception of Seto of course. He just sat there with his arms crossed.

"Now Mokuba theres one last thing I need to talk to you about." Seto said.

"What Seto?" Mokuba asked hoping that it wouldn't be anything about Rob or any of that.

"You have to start going to school." Seto said.

"Gah! School Do I have to!" Mokuba said slumping in his chair.

"Yes you do," Seto stated," You will be going to dominoe Junior High It's close to the High school where I'll be so if you need anything I'll be there."

"You can also come to us if you need anything." Yugi sated. "Yeah!" the others chimed in.

"Thanks." Mokuba said. He wasn't to happy about having to go to school but if his brother said he had to he guessed he'd have to go.

"Wow look at the time! I didn't realize it's so late I really must get going. It was a pleasure to meet you Mokuba and thankyou for the meal Kaiba." Ryou said. His watch read 10:30pm.

Mokuba nodded and Seto just hmphed.

"Woah hey what time is it Ryou?" Duke said getting up.

"It's 10:30." Ryou said looking at his watch.

"Oh my gosh! I have to get back to my company! Nice to meet ya Mokuba and thanks for the meal Kaiba!" Duke said getting up.

"10:30!" The rest of the gang said. "Wow I've gotta go, I have dance lessons tomorrow morning. Twas great meeting you Mokuba, thanks for the meal Kaiba." Tea said.

"Crap Serenity's probably waiting for me I gotta go. Ditto on what Tea said." Joey said getting up.

"My mom and dads gonna kill me." Tristan said. " Nice meeting ya and thanks for the meal."

"Grandpa's probably waiting up for me. I've gotta go. It was nice meeting you Mokuba and thankyou for the meal Kaiba." Yugi said getting up.

"Wait." Seto said. "I'll call a limo he can take you home."

Seto got out his cell phone and called a number. "Hello Roland I need you at kaiba mansion in a limo to pick up some friends of Mokuba's and drop them off at their respective homes."

Within minutes Roland was there and everyone said there farewells and hopped in the limo.

After they were gone Mokuba stared at Seto for a while. "Do I really have to go to school?"

"Yes Mokuba now come on it's late we have to wake up early tomorrow to pick up your uniform. Let's go to bed." Seto said walking by Mokuba.

"Uniform!" Mokuba yelled " I don't want a stupid uniform!"

" Deal with it, I have to wear one too." Seto said.

"Fine." Mokuba said walking in step with his big brother.

Seto smiled it was nice having Mokuba back. Alot spunkier then he used to be but that was expected. He is almost thirteen and thats when most teens start to get grumpier and more independent.

They both went up stairs and took showers, got ready for bed and etc.

Seto walked up to Mokuba. " There really aren't any ready rooms for you so if you want to you can share my bed with me."

"Sure." Mokuba said. He really didn't want to but he didn't want to seem rude to a great big brother who he hadn't seen n forever. Usually the only times he was in a bed was when Rob forced him to but that lifes over with.

They both got in bed.

"Night Nii-Sama." Mokuba said.

"Good Night Mokie." Seto said. Seto smiled in his sleep. It's been so long since he's heard that. 'Nii-Sama'

They both fell into a peacful sleep.

* * *

Okay Thankies to the reivewers and stuff but I dunno when I'll be able to update next seeing as schools out in like umm...oh yeah lol three days and the last two days are major tests so I need to study for those. If I don't study I'll flunk. Grrr Stupid school. Well any's thankies to my reviewers of the last chapter.

CocoGirl - Why thankies and here's an update sorry for the wait.

Hikari Mokuba's Guardian - Thankies Don't worry I'll have Seto kick Rob's ass ya just gotta wait for that chapter. I shall call it...Rob's ass getskicked by Seto...XD lol.

Well gotta go. oh wait. :cries: My friend Mary leaves Tomorrow. WAHHH! I need to call her. Wish her a safe trip there and back. (Read Bio if ya really wanna know)TTYL KoiBara


	10. Chpt 10

Title: Rebel 

Chpt: 10 Getting started...oh no...

Disclaimer: yet again I don't own YGO

YIPEEE! Schools out for summer! No more homework no more books No more teachers dirty looks! Bwahahaha! Now I have alot of free time. YAY! Anyz thankies to all the peoples whom reiewed my last chapter.

* * *

CocoGirl - Thanks heres anoda chapta P

Dragonwing725 - Thankieslol :yells in the background: Someone get the smelling Salts! Heres an update.

Hikari, Mokuba's Guardian - Thankya Here's another chapter. What I just found amusing is that Mokie's gonna start school and I just got out. Bwahahahaha! lol Any'z

Sorry it took a while to get this chapt out I had lots of testings...y'know finals and all.

On to the fic!

Mokuba stirred in his sleep, tossing and turning. Eventually he fell off the bed. He looked up to see if Seto had woken up and he hoped he hadn't.

Mokuba was relieved that Seto hadn't woken up yet. He looked to the clock that was on the table next to him. It read 6:00 a.m. Mokuba looked for the alarm button and pressed it. It read 7:00 a.m.

Seto wasn't to wake up for another hour. This gave Mokuba time to wander around and become somewhat nosy.

Mokuba tiptoed out of the room so not to disturb Seto. He slowly and quietly opened the door, slipped through, and closed it again.

Mokuba started to just wander around aimlessly with no real destination in mind.

When half and hour had past he decided that he was hungry as soon as his stomach growled so he started toward the kitchen.

Walking down the desolant halls was a little creepy. The walls were all bear. Not a single picture decorated them.

Mokuba soon made it to the stairs and took a good long look at the stairs and then the railings.

In his head this is what Mokuba conjured up. Stairstakes longer to reach bottom, but safer.  
Railing takes less time, doesn't look safe, but looks Fun!

He decided to go with the railing.

A smirk spread across his face as he jumped on and started sliding quite fast down the railing. 'This is awesome!' Mokuba thought his hair blowing wildly behind him.

Halfway down Mokuba found out something he wish he knew before he jumped on the railings. A large crystal expensive looking vase awaited his arrival at the bottom. 'SHIT!' Mokuba mentally cursed himself.

"Ahhh! Where are the fuckin breaks!" Mokuba yelled out loud on accident. He ment to say that in his head but he slipped.

Mokuba ended up waking up Seto with his loud outburst.

Seto got up and looked around the room. To his surprise Mokuba was nowhere in sight.

After hearing his little brothers second outburst which was somethin like this, "SHIT!" Seto got up and ran to where the voice was comming.

He reached the railings but it was too late Mokuba was a mear (a/n - meh sp?) 2 feet away from the crystal vase.

Before Mokuba could be slammed smack dab into it he reached out his arms and grabed the expensive vase.

Mokuba flew off the railings and threw the vase up into the air.

Seto started to run down the stairs.

As the vase was in the air Mokuba tumbled into a nearby wall. He quickly got up and jumped/flew through the air to grab the vase and held it high as he slid across the floor.

Seto reached the bottom of the stairs and ran for Mokuba.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked panicky as he took the crystal vase and put it to the side. He helped Mokuba up and checked for any added scraps or bruises.

"Seto I'm fine:" Mokuba said feeling like a five year old with Seto there acting like a worried mother checking him over and asking him the same question.

"Are you sure your okay?" Seto asked once again helping Mokuba up.

"I'm Fine Seto!" Mokuba said angrily and annoyed.

"What happened?" Seto asked.

"The railings looked fun, so I slid down them, and guess what?" Mokuba said before turning away and walking into the kitchen.

"What?" Seto added hile walking behind Mokuba.

"They were very fun...except for that vase oh and the flying was fun too!" Mokuba said smiling and sitting at the table.

"Mokuba...you could have killed your self." Seto sighed.

Seto and Mokuba ate their breakfast and then got ready to go pick up Mokuba's uniform.

In the limo.

"Mokuba your gonna get your head chopped off like that...get back in here." Seto said pulling at Mokuba.

"Why? I like the breeze, it's also a great view." Mokuba said.

Mokuba had his head stuck out the sunroof watching things fly by him in a big blur.

"Mokuba! Incomming low tree!" Seto yelled.

Mokuba spun around just intime to get smacked by a tree limb. Lucky for him the tree limb wasnt very big.

Seto pulled Mokuba down into the limo and closed the sunroof locking it.

Mokuba rubbed his head and Seto picked leaves out of his hair.

"ow, that hurt."Mokuba complained.

"What did I tell you?" Seto said.

"I know, I know..." Mokuba said still rubbing his head.

They reached the school's store and Seto sighned a sheet putting Mokuba's name on the line.

A woman walked out from the back and greeted Seto with a smile. Mokuba of course was busy looking around the place.

The woman looked at the name on the sheet and then looked t Seto. "Ah, Mr. Kaiba one momment please and I'll have Mokuba's uniform for you."

5 minutes had passed and the lady came back out with Mokuba's uniform. "You have a nice day now." She said as Seto turned to find Mokuba.

Mokuba was over looking at the poster of uniforms for different schools when his caught his eye. "Crap... I have to wear that!" He said.

"Certaintly do." Seto said from behind him.

Mokuba jumped then turned to see Seto holding his uniform. Mokuba sighed then looked back at the chart/poster . He then spoted the girls uniform and started laughing.

"What's so funny." Seto asked then saqw what Mokuba was laughing at. "Ah...the girls uniform."

"Pink...Ha I feel sorry for the girls now." Mokuba said.

A girl passed by and retorted. "For your information some of us girls think pink is a very pretty color." Then she hmphed as she walked away.

Mokuba started laughing some more and then Seto joined.

After a while of laughing the little ding to the door of the store went Ding! and Seto and Mokuba turned to see who entered when non other then...

* * *

Well cliffy P so so sososososo Sorry it took so long to get this out is anyone mad at me please don't be! Here have a present:Passes out little YGO plushies: Well it took a long time to get this out because of school finals and also first couple days of summer. well any's have a great day!

p.s. I finally got onto today :big smile: it kept saying servers were loaded. Grrr darn servers any'z thanks for being patient...if you were patient.

KoiBara


	11. Chpt 11

Title: Rebel 

Chapter: number 11 - Shopping (wow chpt 11 already...cool!)

Author: Me yay!

Discailmer: I don't own YGO Kazuki Takahashi does so now just get off my back! No really plz do get off my back...thoes fingernails really hurt.

GAH! Thankies so much for the reviews! If there's anything I could do to make this fic better plz just tell me. Is there a character you want to appear more in here? w/e but you must already know that Seto and Mokuba are the main characters. There will be one othe main-ish character but that person hasn't arrived yet in the fic. Any'z thanks again for the reviews and remember if there's anything I can do to make this better plz do tell me. Arigato!

* * *

Non other than Joeseph Wheeler walked through the door.

Seto just glared and Mokuba stopped laughing to look over.

A girl who looked maybe a year or two older then Mokuba followed closely behind Joey. She had waist long reddish-brown colored hair. A smile adorned her face as she held onto Joeys arm.

Seto turned around and noted that Mokuba wasn't behind him anymore. To his surprise he turned around facing Jeoy and saw Mokuba atanding and chatting with Joey.

"This your girlfriend?" Mokuba asked.

Joey looked sick to his stomach as the girl laughed. Mokuba though was looking confused.

"What? What did I say?" Mokuba said staring at Joey.

"This is my sister, Serenity this is Mokuba, Mokuba this is Serenity." Joey introduced them.

"Konnichi Wa!" Serenity said extending a hand.

"Huh oh hai, Konnichi Wa." Mokuba said shaking Serenity's hand.

Serenity blushed and giggled as she shook Mokuba's hand.

"Ok what did I miss?" Mokuba asked looking at the blushing giggling Serenity then back to Joey.

Joey looked down at Serenity to see her giggling and blushing. "Beats me, girls are always like that." Joey said.

Serenity stopped the giggling and blushing thing and just stood there holding her brothers arm.

"Seto! Nii-Sama! Joeys here!" Mokuba yelled halfway across the schools store.

Seto twitched. He really didn't want to talk to the mutt right now he'd rather just get out as fast as possible.

"Konnichi Wa mutt!" Seto said as he neared Mokuba and raised a hand for a "polite" wave.

"Konnichi Wa squirrel boy." Joey said raising his hand also to give a "polite" wave.

"Squirrel boy?" Serenity asked Mokuba.

"Long story..." Mokuba said and stared at Seto and Joey.

"What are you doing here mutt?" Seto questioned Joey while looking cool.

"Well Serenity and I are here because Serenity is going to be going to be transferring to Dominoe Junior High this year. We're her to pick up her uniform."

Just then to Seto's relief his cell phone rang. "Hello Kaiba speaking, yes, understood, and no one can fix this, alright, I'll be there as soon as possible." Seto then shut his flip cell phone. (a/n: I am jealous)

"Mokuba." Seto said gaining his little brothers attention.

"Yeah Seto?" Mokuba said turning to look at Seto.

"There seems to be a problem at Kaiba Corp. Since no one can fix this on their own like for what I pay them to do, I'm going to have to go there and fix it myself. I was hopping that we could go shopping to buy you some clothes of your liking but I don't think we can now." Seto said as he sighed.

"C'mon bro it's not like I'm five, I can take care of myself." Mokuba said trying to pursuade his brother into letting him go around the mall on his own.

"I know but," Seto was then interupted.

"Mr. Kaiba sir, If it's not too much of a hassle I believe Mokuba could travel with my brother and I. We have some shopping of our own to do so we wouldn't mind taking him with us right Onii-san?" Serenity said putting on her best I'm innocent face.

"Huh oh yeah sure." Joey said looking at a catalog of new duel monster cards.

"You heard them Nii-Sama I can stay with them." Mokuba said putting on his best puppy eyes.

"Alright." Seto said.

"Yes." Mokuba answered.

"The only reason why I'm even letting you do this is because your in need of clothes and I probably won't have any spare time the rest of this week and next week to go back out with you and get clothes." Seto reached into his trench coat and pulled out his billfold. Reaching in he grabbed and pulled out 100,000 Yen and handed it to Mokuba. (a/n: 100,000 yen is 1,000 U.S dollars cool)

"Sweet!" Mokuba said taking the money and staring at it. Then stuffing it into his pocket.

"Grrrr." said the authoress trying to play EO...and write this at the same time...also talking on YIM...sorry...back to the fic.

Seto glared over at Joey who still had his nose stuck in the magazine of new Duel Monsters cards.

"If anything happens to Mokuba I swear I'll personally hunt you down mutt." Seto said as he turned to the exit. "Be careful Mokuba, here if anything happens," Seto handed Mokuba a flip phone he had bought for back up," just turn the cell on and press one and enter, it should automatically call me."

"Even sweeter!" Mokuba said and stuffed the phone into his pocket as well.

"See you later Mokuba call me when your done and I'll have a limo come by and pick you up." Seto said leaving.

"See ya!" Mokuba shouted.

"Ok where to?" Serenity said then turned to her brother. "Onii-san get your nose out of that magazine, sometimes I wonder if your a girl in disguise."

Mokuba and Serenity laughed at this but joey turned red and put the magazine down.

"I found where I wanna go." Mokuba said eyeing an all gothic store. "Awesome." he said walking over to it.

"Come on Onii-san!" Serenity said walking behind Mokuba.

"Ya gotta be kiddin right?" Joey said to himself as he entered the store laughing.

"What do you think Onii-san?" Serenity said holding a black chocker up to her neck. The chocker had little fake diamonds in it and the main one was a big heart set in the front.

Joey started laughing at this and Serenity got angry. " I think it's cute." Serenity said and went to the cashier to buy it.

Mokuba was in the back looking everything over trying to pick out the best goth stuff t

here was. (a/n- chuckles...like a girl sorry lol)

He came across an awesome buckle like black trench when he ran into another girl.

"Sorry." The girl said picking up the items she dropped.

* * *

Ok I'm gonna stop here. There was a tornado watch and it was awesome. However there was no tornado which made my sister very sad any'z who is this girl...ha ha you'll have to wait to find out. remember if there's anything I can do to make this better tell me. I'll try ok. Thankies to all the reviews I got on the last chapter. I appreaciate them greatly. They keep me going. lol. Ever heard of EO it's an awesome role playing game. Endless Online is what it's called. If anyone has it. My characters name is Bara just so you know. Any'z thanks -

Hikari, Mokuba's Guardian - Glad you liked it. Flying would be fun ne? Well least I think so.

CocoGirl- Yay lol thankies Glad you like it.

Dragonwing725- Sorry bout that test. Least it wasn't hard ne? it didn't even count! That's just wrong. So did you get any awards. Sorry if I soun nosy lol any'z what's thick mean...lol I'm slow...umm...I sound stupid bout know yes? lol any'z Here's the upate hahaha!

I forgot to mention, EO is a very fun game. I think I mentioned that but I have a sensei on there. I also have a pupil. I am teaching my pupil the way of the Sith...Darth Vader is awesome. Anyone seen Episode 3? Any'z now I'm just rambling. Hope you like this chapter and have a great day.

KoiBara

Lol turns out we did have a tornado...Down south. Lol south of Midwest City. Yes I'm a hic I live in Oklahoma. Ay'z again have a great day.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Rebel 

Chapter: Chpt 12 - Yo!

Disclaimer: Bara - :sigh: tell em Mokuba.  
Mokuba - Bara does not own YGO however she does own the new character here.

New Character - You don't own me!  
Bara - I created you! Daughter.  
New Character - Mommy!

Mokuba - Oh boy.  
Seto - :walks in: I'm not going to even try to ask.

Well now that that's settled. Any'z thankies for the reviews again I apreciate them alot.

Ok well there's been no complaints so far on the reviews I've gotten so yay! LMAO any'z thankies so much for the reviews I appreciate them alots. lol. Heres the fic enjoy.

Fic Start.

* * *

Mokuba studied the girls appearance as he helped her pick up her things. She had blue eyes like his brothers and deep black hair. Not his type of black hair but silky,shiny, smooth, black hair. Black as in a void type of black. 

Mokuba went to reach for one of the items and accidently touched her hand. The girl blushed and pulled away.

Mokuba picked up the black lipstick and handed it to her.

"So sup?" Mokuba said casually. "Nothin much just shopping." The girl said.

"My name's Mokuba whats yours?" Mokuba said sitting on the ground playing with a choker he'd bought.

"My names Karissa, but you can call my K, that's what all my friends call me." Karissa said sitting next to Mokuba and messing with her lipstick.

"So what ya doin here?" Mokuba asked.

"Shopping duh. What about you?" Karissa said smiling.

"Shopping duh." Mokuba mimiked Karissa while laughing.

Karissa looked at her watch, sighed and stood up. "Hey wait was it something I said?" Mokuba asked.

"No it's not you. I've missed my curfew now I'm gonna be grounded." Karissa said standing up and streching.

"Oh ok in that case see ya around sometime ne?" Mokuba said extending a hand.

"Yeah sometime, somewhere, someplace." Karissa said shaking Mokuba's hand and blushing a little.

Mokuba was smiling until he turned his head to the left slightly and saw Rob and Mage walking into the shop.

Mokuba's hand shake gotta little shaky and Karissa could feel it.

When Karissa looked at Mokuba he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. His eyes were wide and just staring off into the distance.

When Karissa looked at what Mokuba was staring at all she saw were two weirdos entering the shop.

"Umm...eh...hey Karissa I really gotta go see ya later." Mokuba then took his hand out of hers and started sneaking off towards the back.

He kept his eyes on the two guys and slowly turned the corner.

There was only on enter, that was also the exit, and Rob and Mage were still standing in front of the enter/exit.

Rob and Mage turned their gaze to something on the counter. This was his shot. His shot to get outta there. One problem. He had to get Joey and Serenity and they were standing next to Rob and Mage.

"Well, here goes nothing." Mokuba said as he took a deep breath and jolted out from the corner. He neared Serenity and Joey and pulled on their arms to try to get them to come. Serenity fell over and Joey stood his ground.

When Serenity fell she fell on Mokuba so he was on the ground now.

"Oh Mokuba I'm so sorry!" Serenity said helping Mokuba get up.

"Eh?" Rob said turning around to look at Serenity and Mokuba.

"Ey boss looky who we have here?" Mage said staring down at Mokuba.

"Mok! Long time no see ya little bratt!" Mage said as he squat down to look into Mokuba's eyes.

Mokuba spit Mages face and Mage slapped Mokuba really hard across his cheeks.

Joey ran over and punched Mage but didn't do much damage seeing as how Mage was 3 times bigger then him.

Mage turned around and puched Joey making him fly backwards and into a shopping wall thing.

Serenity got up and ran over to her brother screaming,"JOEY!"

During all the commotion Mage picked up Mokuba and him and Rob ran out of the shop in the mall.

Mokuba was being dangled upside down over Mages back when his cell phone fell out of his pocket, but before it could fall to the ground Mokuba caught it and remembered what Seto had said.

Mokuba flipped the cell phone and pressed the 1 button which dialed Seto's cell phone.

"Kaiba." Seto said over the cell.

"Seto ack help ow me!" Mokuba said while bouncing up and down on Mages back.

"Mokuba whats wrong!" Seto said.

Rob turned and saw Mokuba on a cell phone.

"Ah Mage quick get his phone he's probably calling the cops!" Rob yelled.

"Come here ya lil brat gimme that cell phone!" Mage yelled as he reached back and was bitten by Mokuba.

"AHH! HE BIT ME!" Mage screamed.

Mage let go of Mokuba and Mokuba scrambled to his feet and took off running.

"Mokuba are you there? What happened! Mokuba!" Seto yelled.

"I think I lost them!" Mokuba said as he ran into the girls restroom.

A couple of girls screamed and Mokuba was slaped and called a perv.

"Lost who Mokuba?" Seto said worriedly over the phone.

"Nothing Seto." on the other end Seto heard what sounded like a slap and some girls screaming."Ow I'm leaving I'm leaving!"

"Mokuba what was that?" Seto asked a little annoyed.

"Oh I went into the girls restroom stupid me ne?" Mokuba said laughing and walking out of the girls restroom.

Mokuba turned the corner and saw Rob and Mage heading for the exit.

Mokuba sighed in relief and headed back to Serenity and Joey.

"Well Seto everythings fine pick me up in about an hour till then see ya later." with that Mokuba closed the cell phone and walked back into the store.

Joey seemed fin aside from the bruise on his forehead and Serenity was ok. He looked over and saw Karissa still standing there looking dumbfounded.

"I thought you missed your curfew?" Mokuba asked her.

"Oh yeah sorry um what was that all about?" Karissa said.

"It's a long long long long long loooong story." Mokuba said.

"O...k...well see ya." Karissa said as she ran out of the shop with the things she bought.

Everything went back to normal and they all went back to shopping. Nobody said much, Joey got an ice pack for his head and Serenity clung to Joey.

About an hour later a limo came and picked them up. First they dropped off Joey and Serenity then the limo driver took Mokuba home.

Mokuba walked in, put his stuff down on the ground, hopped onto the couch, and fell asleep.

About an hour later Seto wakled in and found Mokuba asleep on the couch. He didn't want to wake him up so he didn't bother to ask him what happened.

Seto found Mokuba's bags of clothes and looked through them to see what he had bought.

Seto found a bunch of black, and dark colored clothes. Some gothic like stuff and etc. Seto sighed and went up to his room.

Mokuba needed a room of his own so Seto would give Mokuba the room across from his just so if anything happened he'd be close by.

* * *

Yeah well here's this sorry it's so y'know eh? I dunno but any'z thankies for the reviews I got. My grandma just got into state. All the way from New York! wee. I'm a hic I live in Oklahoma but w/e yeah. I'm sore. I tried weight boarding and 2 words. Wipe Out! LMAO I also went tubing or however you spell it. Full body work out! now I'm sore. Any'z thanks for the reviews. Have a good day! 

P.S- I feel a little sick-ish sorry I dunno when the next chpt will be out. I'll try to get it out within 3 days. Thankyou for reviewing. Remember if there's anything I can do to make this better just leave it in the review or e-mail me.

KoiBara


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Rebel 

Chapter: 13 Picken out da room and gettin ready for school

Author: meh :bows: thankyou thankyou:dies:

Disclaimer: XD bwahahahaa!

Me- Ok Seto your turn!

Seto- WTF! You are to call me Kaiba not Seto!

Me- Ok Kaiba not Seto. It's your turn.

Seto- Nope not gonna do it.

Me- YES YOU WILL! Mokuba I need da Water Works!

Mokuba- Ok :does puppy dog eyes: plz Seto PLZ!

Seto- :gives in: KoiBara does not own YGO and never will.

Me- haha!

Reviews!

For fic 11- Thankyou Mandy925892002,Setosfan001,and Hikari Mokuba's Guardian.

For fic 12- Thankyou Darkrose 17- neat name :D WTF! An Old Guy? where'd he come from. LMAO!

Ficcies Starting! -

* * *

Mokuba tossed and turned in his sleep as a storm started outside the mansion.

Seto started walking down the stairs and into the frontroom and noted Mokuba's tossing and turning. "I wonder...Is he still scared of thunderstorms...or is it just a night mare?" Seto said aloud to himself.

A bolt of lightning hit outside of Kaiba mansion which woke Mokuba up with a big startle.

Mokuba jumped 10ft into the air and screamed,"HOLY SHIT!"

"Were gonna have to work on that." Seto said comming near Mokuba.

"Work on what?" Mokuba said messing with his hair. "Damn hair."

"Your cursing, you need to stop using curse words so much." Seto said crossing his arms.

At that point anothing bolt of lightning struck outside Kaiba mansion and the thunder came not to long after it. Mokuba stifned at the lightning and thunder.

All of the sudden the all of the electricity went out. Mokuba screamed bloody murder and jumped up from the couch.

"Whats wrong Mokuba?" Seto said staring at the outline of Mokuba.

"Nothing! I just pulled out a chunk of my hair!" Mokuba said.

"Really?" Seto said laughing. "I'm gonna go put on the back up ok."

"Right,I'll come with." Mokuba said reaching out and grabbing Seto's arm. Seto did know the place better then him so yeah, FOLLOW SETO!

They made it downstairs to the generator (w.e) and turned on the back up.

"Ok Mokuba." Seto said. "You can stop with the whole trying to squeeze my arm off thing."

"Eh? oh sorry yeah..." Mokuba let Seto's arm go and followed Seto back up stairs.

"Right now Mokuba I need you to pick out what's gonna be in your room. I have a bunch of different desighner books and etc that you can look through. You can choose the color of your carpet, your walls etc etc what ever." Seto said leading Mokuba up to his room.

"AWESOME!" Mokuba said, in his mind he already knew what the floor and walls would look like.

"Oh yes and I forgot to tell you. Your starting school in 2 days." Seto said. He smirked as he watched the expression on Mokuba's face.

"No way! Really?" Mokuba said his face all pouty like.

"Yes way, now come on you have to pick out the stuff that will be in your room.

Seto and Mokuba made it to Seto's bedroom. Seto passed Mokuba all the catalogs and different desighner stuff and Mokuba started circling and writing down on a sheet of paper which ones he wanted.

"What do you want your room to look like? The walls and the carpeting." Seto said typing away on his laptop sending off for everything Mokuba circled.

(a/n- OMG! I wish I could do that. Just circle things I want then have someone buy them for me. Ok back to fic. XD)

"Hmmm well I was thinking a deep deep deep vortex void like deep," Mokuba was interupted by Seto,"Yes Mokuba deep keep going." Mokuba kept going,"Deep black,and for the walls I was thinking same deep black only with red splotched all over the place.

(a/n-OMG I stole that Idea from a friends guy dude lmao)

"Uhh..yeah." Seto said still typing away on his laptop. Ordering people to paint Mokuba's room.

"So that's it?" Seto said.

"Yup all I can think of at the time." Mokuba said smiling. He liked the idea of just saying he wanted something and getting it.

"Ok then start getting ready for school." Seto said yet agin still typing on his laptop.

"WHAT!" Mokuba yelled. "Schools 2 days away why do I have to get ready now?"

""Better safe then sorry." Seto commented.

"Ch! what ever." Mokuba added in and left going to pick up his clothes and etc and bring them up to Seto's room.

Seto shook his head as Mokuba left the room.

Mokuba soon came back up stairs with all his stuff and kicked of his shoes as he was in mid flight of jumping on Seto's bed.

"GO to sleep Mokuba." Seto said as he reached over and flipped down the light swich turning the lights off.

"What? I'm not goin ta sleep till you go ta sleep." Mokuba started.

"Don't start with me Mokuba just go to sleep. I have to take care of some buisness first but I promise I'll be in bed soon." Seto said grabbing the mouse and clicking around on the screen.

(a/n- OMG Hot burrito! LMAO I'm having breakfast XD )

"What ever." Mokuba said flooping onto the bed and turning to face away from Seto.

"Goodnight Mokie,sweet dreams." Seto said once again clickind around and typing on his laptop.

"Night Nii-sama, and sweet dreams whenever you go to bed too." Mokuba replyed smiling and going to sleep.

After around half an hour Seto sighed. Mokuba was asleep finally and Seto was almost finished on his laptop.

Seto started thinking.

(a/n-OMG! I never knew Seto could think.)

His mind wandered to when him and Mokuba were little and Mokuba was always happy and cheerful. Now Mokuba's kind of a little the same of the little Mokuba but just not the same.

Seto sighed once more and shut his laptop he needed his sleep as well, he had to work at Kaiba Corp tomorrow.

Seto slowly walked to his bed and crawled in as not to disturb Mokuba.

The next Morning -

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! POW! Seto hit his alarm clock and shut it off. He rolled to the side and noticed that Mokuba wasn't there.

Seto didn't want to get up but he had to so he got up and then he heard.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Mokuba shouted running out of the kitchen.

"What now?" Seto said to himself.

* * *

Okay here is the next chapter. I'm trying to write two fics at once now. This one and Dear Journal. ANy'z plz review and OMG! my sis is all close up to me and she has like a lil medium lipstick on and kissed my cheek and now there are lips there. AHHH! ANY'Z plz review and I will love you forever. LMAO Well. Have a good day.

KoiBara


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Rebel 

Chapter: 14 Cooking disasters and Kaibas day out

Author: Meh...who else do you think :looks around room: don't anyone else here cept meh sleeping sister.

Disclaimer:is on vacation with Kaiba brothers, yes Noa too:

Seto: Did Noa have too come along?

Me: yesh, I mean look how happy Mokuba looks. :looks over to Mokuba and Noa building a sandcastle: awww

Seto: ... but still

Me: SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE VACATION!

Seto: yeah I payed for it

Me:ish busy sun tanning:

Joey: I got stuck with this! KoiBara does not own YGO. :grumbles and walks off:

Thankyou very much for the reviews of last chapter I feel so warm and fuzzy inside and yay I'm writing another chapter. hee hee...I'm so cool aren't I? AREN'T I? SAY YES:everyone of YGO cast nods and whispers yesh:

Renluva - Oo wow...long review. I know I am funny huh. :is bieng full of herself: I'm a crazed lunatic :bounces into the fluffy white walls: HEHEEHEHHEHEHAHHAHA! I do believe I have reviewed some of your stories. Thankyou for reviewing mine yay. :tries to type as fast as Seto but screws up really bad: uhhh...:looks around: no one saw that...:erases it all:

Hikari, Mokuba's Guardian - YAY thankyou for reviewing my ficcy.

Dragonwing725 - I'm sorry bout the banning thing. I went to and It it hilarious EVERYOBODY LISTEN UP DRAGONWING725 FOUND THIS AWESOME SITE IT"S SO AWESOME YOU MUST VISIT IT! NOOOOWWW! go now! Hewwo Blitzkrieg. OMG I like pumpkin seeds too. KYAA!

Pandababe110 - Sorry if it's been more then a week. Been real busy. Thankies very much for reviewing. Don't worry Rob and Mage will get theirs you'll see later on in the chapters.

ALRIGHT! FIC START NOW cause if it doesn't, I'll be talking the whole chapter XD.

* * *

- FIC START! - 

Seto ran down the stairs and found Mokuba running around the front room holding his hand.

"Mokuba! Calm Down! What happened?" Seto said/yelled while chasing after Mokuba.

The cook came put and had a bowl full of water and ice. Mokuba ran over there and stuck his hand into the bowl.

"Now will one of you tell me what's gong on." Seto asked looking back and forth from the chef to Mokuba and back to the chef.

"Well," the chef started out then was interupted by Mokuba.

"Simple...I tried to cook and lets just say that me and cooking utensils don't get along especialy the stove. That thing hates me." Mokuba said then lifted his hand out of the iced water bowl.

It wasn't that bad of a burn, still a burn yes, but nothing that would have to go to the hospital over.

Seto sighed and shook his head. He waved the chef off so the chef could prepare their regular breakfast.

"Mokuba we have a chef that cooks why would you want to cook?" Seto asked Mokuba.

"It's something to do." Mokuba said.

Seto just shook his head again and walked off into the kitxhen to his awaiting breakfast. Mokuba followed along behind Seto.

"Tralalala!" Mokuba sang as he skipped.

"What did you eat this morning?" Seto said as he eyed Mokuba.

"Nothing...just a bunch of sugar." Mokuba said then he smiled really big like. (a/n- like this-:D yup)

"Whatever." Seto said.

Seto went to pull out his chair when Mokuba came over and grabbed ahold of it.

"Allow me dear Nii-sama." Mokuba smiled and pulled out Setos chair.

"Mokuba what's going on, what do you want." Seto said sitting down in his chair.

"Nothing, justthatthefairisinandIwannagoandinvitetyugiandthemalongtooandmaybeyoucouldgotoo." Mokuba said speed talking like he was five years old again.

"Mokuba, I told you when you were five don't speed talk. I can't understand anything you say. Now say it again but slower." Seto said smiling. (a/n- OMG he smiled :D)

"Ok just that the fair is in and I want to invite Yugi and them to go and maybe you could go too." Mokuba said smiling and shoveling his breakfast in his mouth.

"Mokuba..." Seto started out.

"PWEEASE!" Mokuba begged and used his puppy eyes.

"Fine, you can go and I guess Yugi and them can go too." Seto answered.

"What about you?" Mokuba asked.

"I have to work today." Seto answered simply while properly eating his breakfast.

"Please Seto I really want you to go." Mokuba asked and tried the puppy eyes again.

"Mokuba I don't do fairs, and I really do have to work today." Seto said finishing off his breakfast and wiping his mouth.

"You always have to work. Please please please please come with me!" Mokuba begged. "Just say your taking a personal day.

"Fine." Seto replied. 'I could use the day off, besides I need to spend more time with Mokuba.' Seto thought in his head.

"YES!" Mokuba screamed. "I'm gonna call the others!" with that Mokuba ran off and jumped on the couch and called the others. (a/n- y'know which others. -.- )

Mokuba called Tea first.

(a/n- putting in w.e. style it's called only for phone convos)

Mokuba: Hey Tea!

Tea: hey Mokuba whats up?

Mokuba: nothing much me and my brother wanted to know if you wanted to go with us to the fair.

Tea: The fair? -Tea blushed- 'Kaiba wants me to go to the fair with him?' she said in her mind.

Mokuba: Yeah were inviting Yugi and Joey and etc too. So wanna come with us.

Tea: Yeah sure! What time?

Mokuba: uhhh..in about like two hours...we'll come pick you up ok.

Tea: Yeah ok see ya then.

-click- Now Yugi

Mokuba: Hey Yugi

Yugi: Hi whats up?

Mokuba: Not much wanna go to the fair with us. Were bringing Tea and Joey and the rest of the gang too.

Yugi: Sure what time?

Mokuba: Two hours, we'll pick you up.

Yugi: Okay

Mokuba: See ya then

Yugi: See ya

-click- Joey

Mokuba: Hey Joey

Joey: who? huh? oh sorry Hey Mokuba I just woke up.

Mokuba: -laughing his ass off- Hey wanna go to the fair with us.

Joey: us?

Mokuba: me and my brother. Yugi,Tea and the rest of the gang are comming too.

Joey: Ok sure. Hey I'm watching Serenity this week you think she could come along?

Mokuba: Yeah sure

Joey: Thanks alot man.

Mokuba: No problem hey be ready in two hours we'll be over to pick you up then.

Joey: ok

Mokuba: see ya then.

Joey: see ya

-click- (a/n- phew man this is exhausting yeah ok I'll stop here. Not with the fic but with the whole phone convos. nn ok any's he calls the rest of them ok? ok.)

So went on the phone calls untill Mokuba had called everyone he wanted to bring which consisted of - Tea,Yugi,Joey,Serenity,Duke,Ryou,Tristan.

Mokuba ran up to Seto and told him that he invited everyone.

"Okay now go take a shower and get ready to go." Seto said.

"Yes sir!" Mokuba saluted and ran off.

For the who knows how many times that day Seto shook his head again.

Mokuba took a shower and came out of the bathroom wearing a towel.

"What to wear, what to wear?" Mokuba asked him self. He went to his closet becuase Seto told him he had a maid hang up the clothes he'd bought.

Mokuba picked out some baggy black pants, and a red tank top. With it he wore a spiked chocker. He also were a leather jacket he had bought.

Mokuba brushed his hair. Brushed his teeth. Etc etc.

Then Mokuba ran over to Seto and Seto still wasn't done getting ready.

"Seto do you always take this long to get dressed?" Mokuba asked .

Seto was putting on his flashy flashy clothes. He put on his little arm things and leg things.

"I have an image to uphold." Seto answered simply.

"Uh yeah." Mokuba looked at the clock.

"Come on seto we have half an hour to pick them all up." Mokuba complained.

Seto went to the door, then looked back at Mokuba. "Race you to the limo." he said then too off running.

"NO FAIR CHEATER YOU GOT A HEAD START AND LONGER LEGS!" Mokuba ran off after Seto.

They both made it to the limo and Seto won the race.

They hoped in and told Roland where to and he drove them to Teas and picked her up.

Tea got into the limo and was all "Wow..." and they went to pick up the rest of the gang.

Eventually they picked everyone up and they headed off to the fair.

They all got out and Mokuba thought for a minute. "Hey Seto can Roland come along?" Mokuba asked smiling really big like. (a/n- once again like this - :D hee hee)

"What ever." was Setos response.

"Okay come on Roland!" Mokuba said. Roland got out of the limo and came along.

Okay heres this. Like I said in my profile and in Dear Journal I'm moving so I may not update for two weeks. Sorry for that. I need the time to pack and to move and then to unpack and get settled in. Hopefully two weeks is all it'll take. LMAO. Okay well yay sorry I had to invite Roland he does so much for the Kaiba brothers. nn I love Roland. :Holds up banners that say GO ROLAND! and have a lil pic of Roland on them: YAY! Ok well thankies for the reviews. Plz review. I love reviews. TTYL KoiBara


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Rebel 

Chapter 15 - Fair and after

Author: Me

Disclaimer" I do not and never will own YGO unless somehow I become very lucky or something like that ya know what forget it I'm just full of bad luck. -.-'

I just looooooove reviews YAY!

-uck I think I got a fever...damn sister SHE GAVE ME HER COLD:dies:

Ok well anyways :sniffles:

Renluva: ROLAND RULES! WOOT WOOT WOOT! OMG O.O SHINY MARBLE:takes the shiny marble and stares at it in amazement: how does it shine like that? I wanna shine:starts shining: . ok well anys I'm a lil sleep deprived at this time right now.

Dragonwing725: LMFAO I've had that happen before. O.o hmmm I think I just may go to but I'll have to do it in a lil bit cause if I do that right now then I'm gonna end up straying from chpt 15 of Rebel :dies:

DaimondOfTheMoon: Yay! I'm glad you like it. Here is more. WOOT!

Mandy925892002: wow many numbers... . Dunno bout the continue forever ordeal but I'll keep it going for quite I while seeing how I have so many things planned out for it.

MAAAAAAAN School starts in one month exactly and it really sucks. :dies: I die alot don't I ?

hmmmmm I've been obsessing over Naruto lately and all I could draw was Naruto characters :dies: then Xiaolin Showdown came on this morning and I wanted to draw Raimundo but I couldn't find a good pic of him. Then Pokemon came on and James is just so damn cute I wanted to draw him so I did. YAY! Ok let us get to the fic cause I could talk forever.

* * *

-Fic Start-

* * *

Everyone split up with them all wanting to go and do different things.

Of course Seto and Mokuba went off on their own but yeah well Roland went with them cause Mokuba wanted him too cause he thinks Roland is awesome.

:shifty eyes: anyways...

After a while everyone came back together at a prize booth thing where ya toss balls and if you get the ball to do somethin ya win a prize.

Mokuba did exactly that, he won a BIG FLUFFY GIANT Kawaii teddy bear.

Serenity looked and said, " Oh wow that bear is just so kawaii!"

Mokuba looked over at Serenity and replied with," Ya want it? I don't need it."

Serenity was delighted that she could have the kawaii teddy.

Everyone went to the lunch spot and Mokuba ordered food for everyone which consisted of water, juices, and diet cokes for drinks. For food it was salads, pizza, burgers, etc.

The last ride they rode was the ferris wheel and eveyone got onto it two by two.

Tea rode with Yugi, Joey rode with Serenity, Duke and Tristan fought over Serenity but got stuck with each other, Mokuba and Seto rode together, and Ryou rode with Roland. Awww. LMAO

Tea and Yugi talked mostly about their dreams and aspirations also their friendship.

Joey and Serenity talked about mostly what they've been up to when the other isn't able to be around.

(hint hint - parents :cough: divorce: cough)

Duke and Tristan argued over Serenity and how somethin had to be done about Mokuba. Cause Serenity is startin to warm up to him. Cause he gave her the kawaii teddy.

(if ya dunno kawaii means adorable or cute or w.e.)

Seto and Mokuba talked about buisness and what to do when they get home and if Mokuba really had to wear a stupid uniform. etc etc etc.

Ryou and Roland...talked about... England...and...hmmmm...uhh each other and their lives etc etc.

After the ferris wheel they went back into the limo and Roland drove them all home. Joey and Serenity being the last ones of course.

Joey and Seto busied themselves aggrivating each other while Mokuba and Serenity busied themselves talking about their brothers and how they could be annoying at times and act half their age.

Roland stopped at Joeys and Serenitys place and Joey got out yelling at Seto that he was a squirrel while Seto was yelling that Joey was a mutt.

Before Serenity got out she took her biiiiiiig teddy bear that was sposedly kawaii and hugged Mokuba while saying,"Arigato Mokuba-Kun."

At this Mokuba blushed but just said," Meh no problem."

Roland took off to head to Kaiba mansion.

By the time they got there Mokuba was fast asleep on his brothers shoulder.

"C'mon kiddo wake up." Seto said gently shaking Mokuba to wake him up.

"Meh neh nuu!" Mokuba shouted which made seto laugh the whole nuu thing then," I didn't do it I swear please just go away! I-I didn't mean to please just stop please." Mokuba whimpered and clenched his fists.

At this Seto frowned and shook Mokuba a little bit more. Mokuba was in the midst of a nightmare.

-Mokubas nightmare-

Mokuba ran inside from another dilivery and quickly ran to his "room" untill he skidded and slid into one of Robs most prized possesions.

A crystal vase that he'd stolen from a musuem thats worth thousands.

Rob heard the crash and ran out into the room seeing Mokuba on the ground with the crystal vases pieces scattered about him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Rob yelled his face turning red.

"Please no it wasn't me." Mokuba replied that of what any little kid would reply.

"Oh really then why is it your in the middle of it all huh?" Rob said walking over to Mokuba.

"Please I-I didn't mean to. It was an accident!" Mokuba yelled out as Rob approached him.

Rob took off his belt and started to hit Mokuba with it hitting harder every time.

"Please Stop!" Mokuba cried.

" You're the one who got into this mess by yourself you know that vase costs thousands!" Rob said and then eyed a piece of the crystal vase.

He carefully picked it up and grabbed Mokubas wrist.

"This is going to be fun." Rob said.

Slowly he took the glass and started to cut up and down Mokubas arm.

"How do you like that eh Mok? Pretty desighns don't you think?" Rob questioned Mokuba while making a smiley face under Mokubas wrist.

Mokuba cried and whimpered with each cut and Rob got angry that Mokuba never answered him.

"WELL?" Rob yelled spitting in Mokubas face.

"Y-ye-yeah!" Mokuba yelled out.

Rob forcefully french kissed Mokuba and massaged him in places Mokuba didn't feel comfortable with other people touching.

"MOKUBA!" a voice yelled.

-end of Mokubas dream-

Mokuba shot up drenched in sweat and panting. He looked around him and saw Seto.

"Mokuba what was that? What were you dreaming about? Was it something from the past?" Seto asked getting curious then again worried of what it may be.

"I-it's nothing.." Mokuba said staring at his wrist and the smiley face carved in it.

Most of the other cuts on his arm were gone and had healed most of the way but the one on his wrist just wouldn't go away.

"You sure?" Seto asked worriedly noticing that Mokuba was staring at his wrist.

"Yeah I'm sure." Mokuba said then looked up at Seto.

"Ok well we have to go in now it's getting late and oh did I mention you have school tomorrow." Seto said smilling.

"WHAT! No fuckin way man!" Mokuba yelled out.

"Mokuba what did I say about the cursing. " Seto asked.

Mokuba sighed and trudged to the mansion that dream still lingering in his head.

His wrist started burning in pain and Mokuba used his other hand to squeeze it.

Seto followed Mokuba upstairs. "Your room is still being worked on though by tomorrow it should be done or else I'm not going to pay them anything." Seto said.

"You're going to sleep with me again tonight." Seto said.

"Fine." Mokuba murmered climbing his way to Setos bed.

Immediatly he fell asleep just like that. :snaps: Seto turned out the light and sat down on the bed. He turned his attention to Mokubas wrist and got curious.

Seto gently took Mokubas wrist and flipped it over thats when he saw the smiley shaped scar. He had two thoughts either "they" did that to Mokuba or worse Mokuba did it to himself.

Seto didn't want to think about that particular thought. His own little brother cutting himself. Seto decided to go to sleep and ask Mokuba about it in the morning.

* * *

Ok well here is this chapter sorry I didn't update for a very long time but I stayed up for a long time trying to write this just so you reviewers of mine will be happy. Anyways I always appreciate reviews so plz review weee well have a great day.

KoiBara


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Rebel 

Chapter: 16 First Day At School

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

I know I know I'm not updating with it as much as I usually do and I'm sorry about that. The time has come for when school starts and that's in like umm :checks calendar: 2 and a half weeks I think. It really sucks anyways.

Reviews -

Mandy925892002- WOW OO lmao sorry I didn't update really fast like :feels bad: but hey atleast I'm updating.

Hikari Mokuba's Guardian- lmao I think I may use Niomi in this chapter but if I get her personality wrong heh heh sorry bout that. Thanks for letting me use her. That sounded wrong. Um thanks for letting me borrow your character. Ok that's better. xP

Darkrose 17- :Dies laughing: yeah ok I'll take care of the whole Rob getting beatin up thing. OO She bit you :runs away in hopes not to get bit:

Renluva- LMFAO! I know I'm real shiny aren't I :hick accent: well heres an update. Yum :munches on cookie:

DiamondOfTheMoon- OO Oh wow thankies! I dunno how I came up with Mokuba like this but I like goth and stuff so yeah. :dies: Anyways I just thought I'd like to change Mokuba a lil and make him more of an interesting person.

THANKIES FOR ALL DA REVIEWS!

* * *

-Ficcy Start-

Seto slowly woke up from his sleep and turned on his side to greet Mokuba if he was awake.

"Of course.." Seto said aloud as he noted Mokuba was no longer in bed.

Seto turned back around and looked at his clock. "What the!" his clock read 5:45am.

"Shit I'm late.." Seto ran around and went into his bathroom to take a quick shower then get dressed.

Seto was supposed to meet at Kaiba corp for a small meeting about the new holographic system they were making.

Seto ran down the stairs all dressed and with Mokubas school uniform.

"Mokuba I have to go to Kaiba corp here's your uniform and if you need anything call me ok?" Seto said as he came into the kitchen where Mokuba was sitting and eating cereal.

"I'm not a child Seto I can take care of myself...wait a minute is there a prize in that cereal box?" Mokuba said.

Seto laughed as he went over to Mokuba and gave him a hug. "Roland will take you to school and remember you have to wear that uniform."

"Yeah yeah I know I know." Mokuba mumbled getting annoyed.

"See you after school." Seto said and ran out the door with his briefcase.

Mokuba jumped out of his chair and went over to his uniform. "This piece of shit...it's just so...gay...I'm not wearing it." Mokuba said as he threw down his uniform and went into the frontroom to watch some morning cartoons.

As soon as he got bored he turned off the t.v and went up to his room and got some of his clothes.

Then he went to Setos room and into the bathroom to take a shower.

After getting out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and took a hair brush then started brushing out his hair.

"Ow! Damn tangles." Mokuba said aloud to himself every so often.

After Mokuba had dryed off he took his clothes and put them on.

Mokuba wore - A spiked collar that had black leather and red dyed onto the ends of the silver spikes. Baggy black pants that were really soft to the touch and had crimson red belts around them with silver chains. He had a red tanktop on with a black Kaiba Corp logo on it.

He picked up the blue eyes white dragon bag that Seto had specialy desighned for him and trudged down the stairs. (it's a bag that you just sling over your shoulder not a backpack)

Mokuba looked at his hair again and decided he needed a hair cut so he found a maid who's had experience with cutting hair and got her to cut his hair.

Mokubas hair was now shoulder length and still kinda spiky on the ends.

Mokuba got in the limo and went to school.

Mokuba took out his schedule and looked over it. "Room 252...Art..." Mokuba said aloud to himself.

Mokuba walked to room 252 and knocked on the door.

"Yes welcome to Mr. Kristons art class how may I help you." A girl with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes said.

"Ah oh yeah I'm new here and so this is my first class so..I'm here." Mokuba said.

Mr. Kriston walked to the front of the class and said. "Class may I present you Mokuba Kaiba, he's a new student here so be kind. Mr. Kaiba sir please do come in."

At this Mokuba walked in with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Mr.Kaiba you do know that there is a rule here that you have a uniform to wear." Mr. Kriston said.

"Yeah I know but I don't like it so I didn't wear it." Mokuba replied calmly.

At that second Mokubas cell phone went off. Everyone in class started to panick and see if it was theirs.

"Mr. Kaiba no cell phones in class please that's another school rule." Mr. Kriston said.

Mokuba ignored him, leaned on the wall, and answered his cell phone. "Hello?" Mokuba said.

"Oh hey Seto! No I'm fine but my teachers not. Oh no he's just upset cause of my cell phone." Mokuba said. "Oh wait he wants to talk to you."

Seto and the teacher talked for a while then the teacher gave Mokuba his cell phone back.

"Mokuba I told you to wear your uniform." Seto complained.

"Yeah yeah I know well talk to ya later Seto." Mokuba said and put his cell in his pocket.

Mokuba walked back into the back of the classroom and sat down next to a girl.

"Hey whats your name?" Mokuba asked her.

"Niomi.." the girl said. "It's nice to meet you Mr.Kiaba."

"Oh no no just call me Mokuba." Mokuba said and leaned back into his chair.

"Ok Nice to meet you Mokuba." Niomi said and blushed.

The day went on long and finally it was over. Mokuba made his way outside and waited for his limo to come and pick him up when Niomi came running toward him.

He looked over and saw her comming when a bunch of guys ran up to her and took her bag. "Hey give that back!" Niomi yelled then was pushed to the ground by one of the bigger guys.

"Hey cutie wanna go out with meh I'm sure you'll be very pleased." one of the guys said.

Mokuba got up and ran over to Niomi.

"Hey what's going on Niomi?" Mokuba asked walking over to the guys picking on Niomi.

"They just won't give me my bag back is all." Niomi replied getting annoyed with the guys.

"Alright then I know how to settle this." Mokuba jumped up and grabbed Niomis bag then kicked the guys to the ground.

"Dude what the heck are you?" one of them yelled.

"Me? Oh well I've learned alot from the streets let's just say that." Mokuba said grabbing Niomis arm and pulling her away with him.

Niomi and Mokuba went to a bench and sat down.

"Oh no.." Niomi said.

"What is it?" Mokuba asked moving his hair out of his face.

"I missed my bus because of those dumb immature guys." Niomi said as sheturned to glare at the guys.

"Hey don't worry I'm sure Roland will take you home." Mokuba said. "Speaking of Roland come on my rides here."

Mokuba and Niomi went to the limo and hopped into the back.

Roland took Niomi home and then took Mokuba home.

Seto hadn't gotten home yet cause he had to go to Kaiba corp again after school.

So Mokuba turned on the t.v. and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

OK OK OK OK OK I updated :big smile: sorry it took so long. Anyways hope you like. Thanks for reading plz review!

KoiBara


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Rebel 

Chapter: 17 I believe

Author: Me

Disclaimer: I no own YGO YA GOT DAT! DO YA DO YA:dies:

REVIEWS!

tralalala ok my internet is going slow tralalalalala...STUPID DAMN INTERNET FUCKIN GO FASTER BWAHAHA! Now do ya see what school does to me -- is not a pretty picture xP

hmm I want popcorn...oh ok here it goes now my comp is going faster. :BIG SMILE:

NOW REVIEWS!

:left to get some applesauce: xP

ok...

Renluva- :nibbles on the chocolate: yummy thx

Mandy925892002- XD well here's the update

Darkreose 17- XD ok I'll try XD

Hikari, Mokuba's Gaurdian- HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER:wait for appluads but only hears the crickets chirping: WAHH I WANT MY MOMMY!

Darkrose Dragonkin- XDDDD :dies laughing: now look at what you did now I can't update sheesh thanks alot XD Thx here's the update

I know I know I haven't been updating well it's only cause of stupid school yeah that's right blame it on school BWAHAHAHAA not my fault it takes 6 hours of my day away...what?...you want me to drop out? xP j/k but anyways better get to the fic...

-Fic Start-

wait where'd I leave off...oh yeah duh XD

-Official Fic Start xP -

* * *

Seto walked into the frontroom around nine pm and heard the t.v. on.

"Mokuba must have fell asleep watching t.v. and waiting for me...again..." Seto said aloud while he set his brief case down and took off his trench coat.

Seto walked over to the coat hanger and hung up his coat after that he (oh yeah he shut the door xP APPLE SAUCE BREAK! yum ok now ) took off his shoes and put them where they belonged. (dunno you make it up k? alright alright enough buttin in I know sheesh xP )

Seto walked over to the couch and stared at Mokuba for a minute or so then turned off the t.v.

Mokuba stirred a little then turned over only to fall off the couch. "HOLY SHI" Mokuba looked up and saw Seto standing there waiting for him to finish his scentence. "ZIT!" Mokuba finished and rubbed his face.

"Shizit?" Seto asked giving Mokuba the 'oh my god what the fuck is a shizit' look. xP

Mokuba got up and sat back down on the couch.

"Mokuba tomorrow you have to wear that uniform." Seto started. "NUH UH NO WAY!" Mokuba said intrupting Seto.

Seto sighed and jumped over the couch. Mokubas eyes look somewhat like this when he watched Seto jump over the couch - O.O;;;

"You're going to wear them if I have to force them on you." Seto said staring at the t.v's black screen which had his and Mokubas reflection in it.

"Fine...I'll wear it." Mokuba sighed.

"Good now you have any homework?" Seto asked grabbing Mokubas bag from in front of him.

"Nope finished it all in a snap." Mokuba then snapped his fingers and smiled like there was no tomorrow.

"Really now?" Seto said while putting Mokubas bag down.

"Yup and it was hilarious too, all the people in my class even the teacher were like freakin at how fast I got it done and the freaked even more when she checked the answers and they were all right." Mokuba said laughing.

"Well your deffinitly my little brother all right." Seto said getting up and strecthing out.

"Now time to go to bed." Seto said.

"What b-" Mokuba was interupted by Seto." No buts."

"I was just asleep..." Mokuba complained.

Seto turned around and grabbed Mokuba up in his arms. Flipping him over his back he heded toward Mokuba's room.

"HEY NO FAIR PUT ME DOWN CHEATER!" Mokuba yelled while grabbing at Setos shirt and arms.

Seto took Mokuba into his room and tossed him down on his bed. Mokuba looked at the room in amazement.

"WOW RHIS IS FUCKIN AWESOME!" Mokuba yelled.

"Ahem..." Seto said.

"Oh umm FREAKIN!" Mokuba corrected himself. "Sorry old habits die hard."

Seto turned to leave the room. "Ok now take a shower etc etc and get to bed it's not the weekend yet, you still have school tomorrow." Seto said.

"Yes sir!" Mokuba sid and saluted his brother.

"NIGHT NII-SAMA!" Mokuba yelled as he ran into the bathroom.

"Night Mokie." Seto replied.

Seto then went to his room and got ready for bed himself.

Mokuba just got out of the shower and had his blue boxers on when something tapped at his window.

"What the hell?" Mokuba walked over to the window and moved the black and red velvety curtains aside.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mokuba screamed as he saw someone outside his window.

* * *

K sorry I'ma have to stop here. xP My sis needs on the comp plus there is school tomorrow and I need a shower cause gym makes me stinky XD anyways AREN'T YA GLAD I UPDATED!

Cliffie...BWAHAHAHA quick try to guess who is outside the window? GUESS GUESS GUESS and if you guess right I'll draw you a picture of someone or something or w.e. XD if you get it right I'll draw you a pic of da Kaiba brodas I guess but if you want someone else tell meh BWAHAHA wonder who will get the right answer hee hee hee...I'm really bored and dunno what to draw so yeah..LMAO...ok really gotta go now. TTYL!

KoiBara


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Rebel 

Chapter 18

Author: Me...I dun think that ones gonna change anytime soon... xP

Disclaimer: Yet again I dun own YGO or any of the characters or anything that's copyrighted and I put in here k? k

REVIEWS!

Mandy925892002 - phew still kinda hard to type that XD OH YES I DID! gasps lol HERE BE THE UPDATE!

Renluva lol xP thx OMG MOKIE PLUSHIE! grabs and glomps Mokie plushie and never lets go Mokie Plushie: Can't...breathe.  
Me: OMG IT LIVES! OO;;;; faints but still clings to Mokie plushie  
xP

Darkrose Dragonkin: Yeah I know I just wanted to review both of da deally mabobber thingys...yeah... LMFAO! WOOHOO I'VE BEEN SPARED!

Hikari Mokuba's Guardian: lol thx and here's the update! P

Ok now well I learned some big words in school today XD okay well I already knew they existed but yeah. ) Weekends rule WOOHOO da weekend BABY! OMG OO at my school...there's a rumor going round about me and one of my friends... ;;; It's pretty freaky...because she's goth and I'm partial goth and we're both weird and she likes to hump things...and etc there's a rumor going round that we're going out...but I gotta find who started it and KICK THEIR ASS!

anyways everybody sorry to say but...none of you got the correct answer as to who it was at the window. I'ma not tell you right now so just read the fic and you'll know hee hee hee...ok well I can't even remember the persons name XD

OK NOW FIC START! BWAHAHAHAA

* * *

Mokuba was about to run for Seto when the figure turned on a flashlight and shone it on her face.

"K...Karissa?" Mokuba said.

Karissa smiled and then tapped on the window pointing toward the locks.

Mokuba unlocked the window and helped Karissa through the window.

"Wait oh shit hide in the closet!" Mokuba said and pushed Karissa into his closet and shut the door on her.

Seto ran into the room and stared at Mokuba who was just staring back at him like nothing at all happened.

"Mokuba what was all that about?" Seto asked looking around the room then at the window.

"Oh um nothing really I just opened the window and after I took a shower it was REALLY! cold so yeah also there's this play at the school it's really far away but they need someone who can scream bloody murder so I was practicin." Mokuba said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmmm..." Seto started,"Ok well let's close and lock the window then." Seto walked over to the window and closed it then locked it after that he pulled the curtains shut.

"Night Nii-Sama!" Mokuba said waving as his brother left. "Good night Mokie." Seto replied.

"K you can come out now...Karissa?" Mokuba walked over to the closet and opened it.

Karissa was slumped on the ground and she blew her hair out of her face with her breath. "I would if I could." she then glared at Mokuba.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Mokuba said and helped her out of his closet.

"Thanks." she said.

"No problem so uhh how do you know where I live?" Mokuba asked.

At that Karissa started cracking up. "What's your last name?" she asked.

"Kaiba...why?" Mokuba said. "OH! DUH!" Mokuba slapped himself in the head and started laughing.

"Yeah DUH everyone knows where Kaiba lives and who ever doesn't must be pretty retarted." Karissa said laughing.

"Hey! Quit makin fun of me!" Mokuba said then started cracking up with Karissa.

(A/N: Sorry I need to take a break my foots all numb and plus it's BOLOGNA SANDWICH TIME:echos: hee hee hee so brb! Oh crap here goes my arm falling to sleep XD I'm leaning over my chair from my couch. k well brb!) (K I'm back now onto the fic hee hee hee)

Karissa twirled about the room and Mokuba was caught watching her.

Her shiny black hair flew about as her baggy torn up pants ruffled and swished. Her torn up belly shirt covered with a see through black over shirt flew about as well. She had a black choker with a chain to make it look like a collar. She wore a few belts and chains on her arms and legs to add flair to her outfit.

(Haha I just described everything she was wearin...well not everything...we won't go there...I forget how long her hair was..was it to her shoulder blades? XD )

She twirled untill she reached his bed and then she flopped over and blinked a couple of times at the ceiling.

Mokuba started laughing and said," Oh uh yeah you do realize I'm in my boxers don't you? I just got out of the shower so yeah...I think I'll go put on some clothes now." Mokuba said blushing and turning around.

Karissa got up and walked over to Mokuba. "Of course I realized you just got out of the shower and duh your in your boxers but you know what it makes ya look HAWT!" Karissa laughed and went back to Mokubas bed.

Mokuba blushed and then sat on the bed next to Karissa. " So what made you come way out here just to see lil ol' me?"

"Ya know you don't live very far from me only like a 15 minute walk. Well aside from commin out here to see lil ol' you I know..." Karissa whispered into his ear.

"What hey no I stopped that Seto won't let me anymore even though I crave it so much." Mokuba said.

"Well I smelled it on your clothes the day we met. Since your the coolest guy I've ever met I decided to share some with you." Karissa took out the pack of weed, coc, etc etc.

"Listen I can't not right now...man just lookin at it makes me want some...damn..here why don't I call you or you call me and when Seto's out on a buissness thing ordeal whatcha ma call it you can come over and we'll have the time of our lives." Mokuba said then he got out a pen and scribbled his number onto a piece of paper.

Karissa did the same then they exchanged phone numbers.

"Right then I'll see you when ever ya sexy thang you." Karissa said and leaned in to Mokubas face then kissed him on the lips lightly.

Mokuba was in total shock the first kiss he ever got from a girl. He was glad he didn't freak out and push her away cause that's usually what he does when someone get's too close. Like Rob and Mage for example.

Mokuba then got up and helped Karissa out the window. "See ya when ever K." Mokuba said as he watched her go into the tree and then she sat on a branch.

"Yeah see you later to Mokie." Karissa said and giggled then repeated Mokie a couple of time aloud to herself.

"Hey..." Mokuba said.

Mokuba then got into bed and fell asleep.

He was wokin up in the morning by Seto who pulled the covers off of him and started shaking the bed. "Mokuba if you don't wake up now!" Seto started.

"AHHH COLD!" Mokuba screamed as Seto poured cold water on him.

"WHAT THE FU...FUDGE WAS THAT FOR?" Mokuba yelled and tried to get his covers back from Seto.

It was now a game of tug-a-war with the blanket.

"LEMME SLEEP!" Mokuba yelled.

"You have to go to school so get up now!" Seto said letting go of the blanket which made Mokuba fly backwards.

Mokuba hit his head on the backboard of his bed.

Seto quickly got over there and helped Mokuba up. " Sorry but you really do need to get up." Seto said. " You ok?"

"I'm fine." Mokuba sighed. "Do I really have to wear that outfit?" Mokuba said.

"Yes now get dressed." Seto then tossed Mokubas school uniform on the bed and left the room.

* * *

OKAY! So now...sup..? oh yeha um so yeah plz review hee hee hee haah ahahahahhehehe anyways you all get chocolate covered YGO characters lollypops thingys yeah um ok if you dun want that you can have plushies YAY bet ya didn't think it was Karissa did ya did ya? ok well anyways I g2g now ttyl

KoiBara


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Rebel 

Chapter: 18

Author: Me...duh -.-''

Disclaimer:

Me: RYOU GET YER ASS IN HERE!

Ryou: Me but why I'm barely in this fic?

Me: Becuse your cute with your long white hair pretty brown eyes and your adorable British accent!

Ryou: O...k... Well then KoiBara does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else that is already copy righted to someone else in her fics.

Me: Thankyou sweetie!

Ryou:blushes: Your welcome :walks off stage:

ALRIGHT SO NOW EVEN THOUGH I AM SICK I SHALL TRY TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER TO THIS! SORRY ALL "Dear Journal" fans but I need to come up with something for the next chapt on that fic and I've got a big plot set out for this fic so yeah I'm working with this one right now but dun worry I'll update "Dear Journal" I've got a couple ideas brewing right now. :Big Smile:

RIGHT NOW ONTO REVIEWS!

...OMG I just noticed something...:dies: Karissas name is almost like Kisaras XDDD ok well onto reviews sorry I like to talk alot! Bet you couldn't tell by now huh? huh? could ya? Right now onto reviews xP

Mandy925892002: Lol YUP LOLLIPOPS! Thx xP here's an update.

Hikari, Mokuba's Guardian: XD I know how you feel about the whole log in thing XDD I do that all the time. I just dun feel like loggin in XD YESH SCHOOL DOES SUCK BUTT XD UPDATE! XD

Darkrose Dragonkin: lol sorry bout the shortness I make them all around 8kb long and the shortest I've ever made was 5kb the longest 10kb...though most of it was talkin I should stop talkin so damn much ne? OK HERE IS DA UPDATE:give out a thousand nuts to each squirrel: XDD Nuts...double meaning...XDDD I'm suck a perv...

OK FIC START NOW OR ELSE I'LL TALK ALL DAY LONG!

(Did I mention I'm not feeling well :sniffles: lol also school starts up again tomorrow being Monday xP dun wanna go I'll fake sick XDD nahh I dun need to miss out on anything I'll flunk...)

* * *

-REAL FIC START!-

Mokuba grabbed up his uniform. The white shirt with a blue jacket and blue pants. "Pathetic..." Mokuba mumbled to himself. "If I have to wear it I'm gonna flair it up a little."

Mokuba went over to his closet and got a couple of excessories (SP? xD ) He changed into his "Uniform" and looked at him self in the mirror.

"Holy shit...this reeks..." Mokuba said to himslef. He then got a couple of his belts leather, skull, you name it and started dacorating his pants with them.

After the belts he got some chains. After the chains he got a collar to put around his neck. He painted his nails black and combed out his hair.

Mokuba then decided that was enough so he went downstairs to the breakfast table where his Nii-Sama was awaiting him for breakfast.

When Mokuba came into the kitchen Setos face looke somewhat like this O.o;;

"Mo-" Seto started and raised a hand to gesture towards Mokubas outfit.

"Nuh uh don't say anything big bro I'm wearing the uniform right? All I did was spruce it up a lil." Mokuba said smiling and guzzling down his cereal

Seto sighed and continued reading the morning newspaper.

Mokuba got a glass of chocolate milk and stood behing Seto. "So what ya readin?" Mokuba asked.

"You woulnd't be interested." Seto answered.

"Wanna bet?" Mokuba said with a smirk.

So Seto then discribed some very intellegent things about companys and machinery and etc and Mokuba just stood there staring at him.

"So?" Seto asked.

"Uh Yeah I understand it." Mokuba said smiling nervously.

"Yeah right I see that nervous smile Mokuba I'm very good at seeing through emotions you don't understand it at all." Seto said.

"I DO TOO!" Mokuba shot back. " I understand parts of it...other than that I gotta get to school see ya later Nii-Sama!" Mokuba said running to the door.

"MOKUBA!" Seto yelled comming after his little brother. "If you'd like Roland or I could drive you to school. Would you like that?"

"Nah but thatnks for the offer I like to walk plus it's not that far away, also when our limo pulls up everyone is alway OH MY GOD A LIMO! and staring then they are always bugging me..it gets annoying..anyways see ya after school Nii-Sama!" Mokuba said and left running through the door.

Seto stood there and sighed once again. He then went to his home office to get ready to go to work. He had already called the school in advance about him having important conferences he could not possibly afford to miss. So he had a couple days off from school.

Seto readied himself for his looong day at work and got into a limo which drove him to work.

Mokuba pulled out his CD player his CDs consisted of "Thrice" "Papa Roach" The Used" "Slipknot" and many other alternative/rock/metal/etc CDs he had bought from the mall when he and Joey and Serenity had gone.

Mokuba turned on his CD player and "Papa Roach's - Last Resort - " started playing.

Mokuba bobbed his head to the music when he got to his destination. He sat at one of the benches infront of the school.

Even though the school was already open he didn't like going in till the bell was about to ring to signal them to their lockers then classes.

A couple minutes later the bell rang and Mokuba took off his headphones. He went down the hall to his locker then to his first period class.

(A/N: wait what was his first period class...XDDDD I dun remember oh well.. I'm too lazy to look it up. xP )

He met up with Niomi when he walked in the door. She seemed to be waiting there just for him.

"Hello Mokuba how was your day yesterday?" Niomi asked cheerfully and follow Mokuba to their seats in the back of the class.

"Good I guess." Mokuba answered. "What about your day?"

"Oh well it was ok but those boys from before picked on me again so I kicked them where the sun don't shine!" Niomi said as she showed Mokuba how she did it by kicking her leg up in the air and laughing.

(A/N: OMG I DUN OWN NIOMI! Hope you dun Mind Hikari, Mokuba's Guardian if I use your character through out my fic xP NIOMI BELONGS TO HIKARI, MOKUBA'S GUARDIAN! If I mess up her personality sorry xP )

Mokuba luaghed as he sat down in his seat.

"SO Mokuba...your pretty popular around here aren't you." Niomi said staring at all the girls who were glaring at Niomi cause she was sitting by Mokuba or just staring at Mokuba like they'd die if they took their eyes off of him.

"Yeah I guess but I don't really care." Mokuba said chewing on his pencil.

The bell rang for school to begin and the teacher came to the front of the class. "Everyone we have a new member to our school please allow me to introduce to you Miss Karissa.

Karissa walked into the classroom wearing not the school uniform but her own desighn of clothes.

The teacher sighed and let out a mumble of, " Not again..."

"OH MY GOD HEY K! GET YER ASS OVER HERE!" Mokuba shouted and waved around his arms to Karissa.

"HEYA MOKIE!" Karissa yelled.

The class started giggling and laughing at the whole Mokie thing.

"Karissa would you mind we're in school..." Mokuba said looking down at his desk and covering his eyes with his bangs.

"Oh ok sorry then Mokuba." Karissa said as she took her seat next to Mokuba.

Niomi sighed. 'She must be his boyfriend.' she thought to herself.

"Miss Karissa like I've told Mr Mokuba right there next to you. It's school rules to wear your uniform." the teacher then sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What but those outfits are so gay I mean PINK COME ON!" Karissa yelled she spat the word "Pink" out as if it was some sort of curse word that she's never used in her whole life.

The teacher let out a sigh once again and said. " You may do waht Mr Mokuba did if you wish and add "Flair" to your uniform."

"Okay that works for me." Karissa said.

Mokuba and Karissa laughed the day away as Niomi stood in the background.

At lunch Mokuba and Karissa sat at a round table (a/n: I have those at my Jr. High XP I'm sposed to be in high school but my ninth grade is at the Jr. High XD BLAH!) Mokuba was looking around the lunchroom.

"Whats wrong Mokuba?" Karissa asked.

"Hold on be right back K." Mokuba said as he got up and went over to the lunch line where Niomi stood looking for a place to sit.

"Hey you've been really quite lately...is everything alright?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah..." Niomi sighed. " Everythings fine."

"Ok well I was wonderin ya wanna sit with me for lunch?" Mokuba smiled.

"Yeah sure I'd love that!" Niomi said now with a big smile plastered onto her face. 'Maybe Karissa isn't his girlfriend.' Niomi thought in her head.

As they neared the table Niomi saw Karissa and her heart dropped. 'Guess I was wrong.' she thought to herself again.

"Hiya!" Karissa said as she smiled toward Niomi.

"Oh hey." Niomi said taking a seat.

"SO what's your name?" Karissa asked.

"Her names Niomi she helped me out alot when I was new. She's really cool but she get's picked on alot." Mokuba answered.

"Awww that's nice of you to help Mokuba out but you gotta toughen up girl maybe me and Mokuba could teach you some moves to keep the bullies away." Karissa started. " I was always a bully target myself when I was younger so my older brother taught me how to fight!"

"Really? That'd be nice thankyou." Niomi said and she started eating her lunch.

"Yeah when I was younger I was a bully target too." Mokuba rubbed the back of his head. " I was always picked on and Seto protected me. He taught me some of the moves I know but most of them are from street smarts." Mokuba finished.

"Really?" Niomi and Karissa said at the same time.

They all laughed.

"Hey Mokuba what was with you and those guys at the mall that one day?" Karissa asked.

"Oh...well...I can't tell you just yet sorry I just don't feel like talking about it...it's just hard to talk about...I'll tell you later when I get the nerves. Plus I don't want you feeling sorry for me." Mokuba answered.

"We won't feel sorry for you if you tell us." Karissa said.

"I dunno...it's kinda personal..." Mokuba said.

"Alright but whenever you feel like talking about it just tell us we're all ears!" Karissa said leaning over to Mokuba and showing him her two ears.

Mokuba started laughing.

They all had a pretty good day at school.

It was now the end of the day and Mokubas limo was there to pick him up.

"Hey girls ya wanna ride?" Mokuba asked smiling.

"YEAH SURE!" Karissa yelled and skipped her way over to the limo while chanting "I'm gonna be in a limo! I'm gonna be in a limo!"

Both Mokuba and Karissa laughed while getting into the limo.

Mostly in the limo they listened to Mokubas CDs he had and talked about different things.

Niomi got off first and they said their goodbyes. After that Karissa got off and they said their goodbyes.

Mokuba sat up in the limo and when he got home he bounced his way into the mansion.

"SETO!" Mokuba yelled.

A maid came up to him. " Ah young Mr Mokuba Mr Kaiba won't be home untill nine tonight terribly sorry about that."

"That's k I'll just go to Kaiba Corp." Mokuba said and he ran out the front door.

(A/N: OMG THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER:smiles real biiig like: )

So Mokuba made his way around and finally got to Kaiba Corp. "Huge.." Mokuba said aloud to himself.

He entered the buildings front door and went to one of the desks.

"Uhh...where can I find Seto?" He asked the lady.

"If you mean Mr.Kaiba you can't see him right now he's in a meeting and can not be disturbed come back later." The lady remarked.

"Just tell me where I can find him." Mokuba said glaring at the lady.

"He's at the top floor sweety but I doubt he wan'ts to be bugged by his littler fans right now." The lady said. She hadn't stopped once to look at Mokuba and see that she was talking to the little brother of Seto Kaiba.

"What ever..." Mokuba said and walked off.

"HEY STOP THAT BOY!" the lady yelled.

When no one else would stop Mokuba she got out of her seat to grab Mokuba and drag him to the door.

At that time Seto came out of the elavator.

"Excuse me but what are you doing?" the brunette harshly asked.

"Oh Mr. Kaiba Sir this little brat was trying to get to see you you have alot of little fans and I just didn't want this one to get in the way of your meeting." The lady said.

"Your fired." Seto said.

"WHAT?" the lady yelled. "I was only doing my job sir please!"

"Doing you job..." Seto laughed at this. "I gave strict orders that if my little brother ever came here looking for me to let him come to me no questions asked." Seto said glaring at the woman.

"Th-this is your little brother I had no idea sir please give me another chance I promise it won't happen again.

(A/N: -.- my sister is standing right behind me watching what I type... XD she was doing the...ROOSTER or CHICKEN! w.e. the thing with your head and your all ahahha uhh yeah bobbin your head back and forth...ok...well...)

"Seto go easy on her she didn't know sheesh." Mokuba said.

"Fine but one more time and your fired." Seto said.

"Yes sir thankyou so much thankyou thankyou thankyou." the lady sat back down and the Kaiba brothers left the building.

* * *

OK END OF THIS CHAPTER! I WROTE ALOT DIDN'T I? DIDN'T I! well I actually updated and it's long so there :sticks tongue out at everyone. I wrote through my sickness! THANKIES TO ALL MY REVIEWERS PLZ R&r THANKIES!

KoiBara

(A/N: OMG 14KB AHHH! THAT'S ALOT FOE ME FOR JUST A CHAPTER XDDD :pats self on back: )


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Rebel 

Chapter: 20

Author: ME MEMEMEMEMMEEME MEEEEEE xP

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHINK! xP NOTHINK! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

I couldn't help but notice...on the last chapter I wrote - 'She's probably his boyfriend' XDDDD :dies laughing: Did anyone else notice that? AHAHAHAHAHA! sorry bout any mistakes in my typing and shit! I try to type as much as I can after school so my brain hurts! I have an excuse xP SCHOOL! xD

Ok now I dunno if I'm really supposed to do this or not but I was sent an e-mail saying we weren't allowed to answer reviews any more so that really sucks but I'm going to answer them and thankyou all xP

So if anyone could tell me a lil more about the whole "Not being able to answer reviews" thing I would highly appreciate it.

I'm using BIG words today XD

Ok REVIEWS!

Mandy925892002: I'm wondering about your name thingy is September the 25th your birthday? anyways XD sorry just had to ask that. XP I know it's probably the longest one I'll ever write XD :snuggles with the BEWD plushie: Sorry bout your having to start school XD I hate it but I guess it's better to go to school and get an education so you can have a high peying job and get da moneys XD Here's an update! Thx for reviewing! Oh and also I'm feeling better now! YAY lmao

Darkrose Dragonkin: XDDDD OH NO O,O;;; :gets a shovel and slowly but surely shovels all the nuts XD off of Lady Darkrose: YOUR FREE! XD Thx for reviewing!

Hikari, Mokuba's Guardian: XD SUP HIKARI! xP lmao it's k I'm lazy all the time. XD In my fourth hour all I did was...well...sleep-ish and also watch a fly clean it's wings XDDD well my third hour is gym so I'm really tired XD Anyways Thx for reviewing!

OK! I have Algebra homework D NYUUU :dies: Also I have a million ideas for this fic but I dunno what to choose for it AHH :head explodes: XD Also I really dunno where I'm going with my "Dear Journal" Fic...sorry all. I will continue it but it may be short. I need a middle to it! XD I have the beginning and ending but now I gotta daydream up a middle XD

OK FIC START NOW BEFORE I GO INSANE WITH TALKING AND NEVER GET TO THE FICCY!

NOWWWWW!

XD

I just noticed I spelled "excessories" wrong..it should be accesories..or something like that! I'm tired leave meh alone XDD

* * *

Mokuba looked up at his older brother. He looked extremely pissed.

"Gosh Nii-sama lighten up it was a simple mistake." Mokuba said jamming his thumbs into his pockets.

Seto just looked straight ahead and payed no attention to Mokuba.

Mokuba humphed and took off running.

"MOKUBA WAIT WHERE YOU GOING?" Seto yelled.

"I'll be right back!" Mokuba hollered back and waved his arms a bit then took off down the street.

Mokuba approached a park and Niomi was sitting on one of the swings.

His main idea was to go to the mall and find something of interest but when he saw Niomi sitting on the swings looking lonely he had no choice but to go over there and make her smile.

"NIOMI!" Mokuba yelled and ran over to her.

Niomi slowly turned her head in Mokuba's direction, "Oh hi Mokuba..." her voice sounded sad.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked taking a swing and started to swing his legs back and forth to get the swing going.

"Nothing..I just got into an argument with my sister...she hates me and I hate her." Niomi said staring at her feet and swinging harder and faster to let out her fumes.

"I'm sure that's not true..who's your sister?" Mokuba said.

"Tea.." Niomi replied.

"You mean to say Tea is your older sister?" Mokuba said.

"Yeah..what about it." Niomi asked dragging her feet along the sand to slowly stop herself.

"Tea..well I know someone named Tea she came over for dinner one night."

"What your brother asked her to dinner?" Niomi yelled.

"AHAHAHAHA! no nothing like that." Mokuba answered.

"She came over with Yugi and the gang. They wanted to welcome me back from well being gone." Mokuba said.

"Gone how so? Where'd ya go?" Niomi asked getting impatient wanting to know what kind of cool vacation he was on.

"Well actually...I was kidnapped when I was five..so...I finally found my brother and now all is well so yeah." Mokuba smiled and looked up at the sky. "The clouds are nice today aren't they?"

Niomi realized that Mokuba didn't want to talk about it anymore so she stared up at the clouds. "Yeah they are nice. Their so puffy today...Isn't it called cumulus clouds or something?"

"Uh..yeah something like that.." Mokuba answered and then looked at Niomi. He felt a blush creep over his face. 'Ack snap out of Mokuba you already like another girl!' Mokuba mentally slapped himself.

"Hmm?" Niomi asked noticing that Mokuba was staring at her. "Oh uhm nothing c'mon let's go get something to eat." Mokuba jumped from where he was at and put his hands behind his head.

"Alright, where should we go?" Niomi said jumping from her place as well.

"I dunno..." Mokuba said. "Oh shit! I forgot I've gotta get back to Seto I kinda left him hangin over there." Mokuba pointed to the direction of where he ran from.

Seto mumbled and made his way down the path Mokuba took. As soon as he saw Mokuba he wanted to yell to him to get his ass back over with him but then he saw another figure standing next to him.

"A girl?" Seto said to himself.

Mokuba looked over at where Seto was. "Ah...speakin of Seto."

Niomi looked in the direction Mokuba was looking and then started laughing. The look on Setos face was hilarious. His hair was messed up from the wind and he looked totally pissed/confused..

"Hmmm...well..." Mokuba started.

"Go ahead I gotta head home anyways." Niomi said. " I'll see you in school tomorrow." Niomi then hugged Mokuba bye and started off toward her house.

Mokuba made his way up to Seto. "Hey Nii-Sama!" he said cheerfully.

"Mhmm and who's she?" Seto said and pointed to Niomis distant figure.

"A friend." Mokuba replied.

"Yeah sure." Seto said getting a smirk on his face.

"What? She is!" Mokuba said blushing a little.

"Sure Mokuba whatever you say." Seto said and turned. "Come on let's go."

"Alright." Mokuba sighed and trudged alongside his older brother.

* * *

So concludes this chapter thankies for all whom reviewed I wish I could reply to ya'all more but is seems I can't. The whole rule thingy going on so this'll be the last time I could reply to ya'all. So THANKYOU VERY MUCHIES!

Plz review!

KoiBara

P.S. Sorry it took so friggin long to update..schools taking away ALOT of my time. :dies:


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Rebel 

Chapter: 21 you know I noticed alot of mistakes when I labeled my chapters xD like I think it was chapter 18 I labled 19...or something like that I dun remember xD

Author: Meh

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or the characters I am only taking them out for a joy ride! I also don't own Niomi she belongs to Hikari, Mokuba's Guardiean xP However I do own Karissa or K-chan er..K...w.e. ya'all wanna call her.

YOU KNOW WHAYT? I've decided I'ma keep answering reviews and shit xP Yeah so I've got all my chapts saved and etc and if they delete this fic...I've got it all backed up xP

Ok so...REVIEWS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH:AHAHAHAHAH:KLWAHliehfAIHaLKHJ :cough:

Mandy925892002: Yeah school is a pest so troublesome and annoying xP well here's an update! Thanks for reviewing!

Hikari: awww I'm not going to keep her rejected...well...you'll see later on in the chapters your character just may be the star of the fic xP Well...aside from Mokie and Seto. Thanks for the review! Here's an update!

P.S- I've been reading your fic and it's very good x3 keep up the excellent work! READ HIKARIS FIC "WHILE WE WERE DEAD" EVERYONE! xP Oh hey it says you updated but all I see is 2 chapts...I dunno anyways keep up the excellent work yo! xP

Darkrose Dragonkin: FAT SQUIRELLS:pokes at Seto: Seto: I'm not a squirell and I'm not fat!  
Me: my my touchy ne?  
Dun worry Rob will get beaten up there is just so much I wanna put in here and well I've got a while to go before he gets beat up. Trust me there is ALOT that I need to shorten unless you want a 50chapter fic :dies: well do you? xD Anyways thanks for the review here is an update!

Dannyp.kaiba: YESH OFF ACTING IS FUN ESPECIALY WHEN AT SCHOOL EVERYONE LOOKS AT YOU LIKE WHAT THE FUCK! xD Thanks for the review and here's an update.

I'M TOTALLY SORRY EVERYONE I REALLY AM IT'S JUST SCHOOL SUCKS! NO BUT REALLY I'M SORY FOR NOT UPDATING AS MUCH BUT THE WEEKEND IS HERE SO HERE GOES NOTHING! ALSO MY COMP IS AN ASS! MY BIG BRO HAD TO TAKE IT AND WIPE IT OUT IT HAD A VIRUS oo;; THE LIL FUCKER! XD ANYWAYS HERE'S AN UPDATE FOR YA'ALLS ENJOYMENT!

-FIC START OR ELSE WELL...YOU KNOW! XD-

* * *

Mokuba looked back and saw just a hint of Niomis figure then sighed. "Seto?..." Mokuba asked and looked up to his older sibling.

"What is it Mokuba?" Seto said as he looked down to Mokuba.

"Nevermind." Mokuba said. 'What why'd I say that I shoulda asked him straight forward damn i'm so lame UGH!' Mokuba mentally killed himself for a few seconds.

"What was it you wanted to ask Mokuba?" Seto asked and nudged Mokuba a little. "Come on I bet I already know what you were gonna ask so why not just come forward and ask it?"

Mokuba sighed. "Right then...what do you think I was going to ask?"

Seto and Mokuba neared a limo and hopped in. "Well I was thinking along the lines of, Seto how do you know when your in love, am I right or am I right?" Seto said smirking as Mokuba playfully attacked him and mumbled a couple of cuss words.

"Mokuba what have I said about curse words?" Seto asked.

"Ugh but!" Mokuba stared in shcck. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways." Seto said.

Mokuba was satisfied with himself that he easily changed the subject by cursing.

"Now about that question." Seto started.

"Nevermind! I already said that before doesn't that hint to you that I don't want to talk about it?" Mokuba growled leaning his head against the cool surface of the tinted window. He crossed his arms and sighed.

Seto rolled his eyes. Yes folks he rolled his eyes. Then he took to looking out the window and staring at all the people looking at the limo in aw.

Mokuba was secretly flipping the people off but they wouldn't know since the window was tinted.

They arrived at Kaiba Mansion around 10 minutes later. Mokuba got out of the limo and went up to the doors. As soon as the doors upened Mokuba half ran half trudged to his bedroom. He needed time to sort things out.

Seto made his way up the stairs and into his room. He took off his Trench and sat it on his bed. He then put the briefcase down by his laptop that was on his fancy office desk.

The night went slow but soon was over. Mokuba and Seto had eaten dinner and said their goodnights.

It was early morning and Mokubas alarm went off scaring the shit out of him. "Holy fuck." Mokuba said turning and pushing the slarm clock off the desk but all it did was fall and keep buzzing.

Mokuba kept cursing under his breath and rolled off of his bed and over to his alarm clock. "Stupid lil fucker." Mokuba whispered to it then pulled the batteries out. He wanted just to hit snooze or to turn off the alarm cuase setting it back up to the proper time and everything is such a hassle for him. "Die bitch die." Mokuba said laughing.

Seto walked in and saw Mokuba on the ground. "I'm not going to even attempt to ask." He said.

Mokuba smiled at Seto and extended an arm waiting for Seto to grab it and pull him up.

"Mokuba breakfast is done so go get ready for school and come downstairs." Seto said then turned and left Mokubas room.

Mokuba on the other hand went to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. He quickly dried up and brushed his hair. Then put on his school clothes along with new accessories and some of the one he had worn the other day.

Mokuba headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where Seto was awaiting him. "Good Morning Mokie." Seto said.

Mokuba ran over to Seto and grabbed ahold of him. Seto was shocked at this then was pulled down by Mokuba. "Mokuba what was that for?"

"I dunno I got a spurt of energy and I felt like tackle hugging you it's really strange. Oh sorry for bringin ya down" Mokuba sweatdropped and got up off the ground. Seto did the same.

They both sat int their charis and all was silent. That is untill Mokuba started talking. "Hmmm." Mokuba said.

"What is it Mokuba?" his older brother said thumbing through the newspaper.

"You got the funnies?" Mokuba asked staring at the back of the newspaper

Seto searched through the newspaper and pulled out the comics then handed them over to Mokuba. Mokuba smiled and gladly took the comics. "Lame." he said.

Seto sighed and put his newspaper down.

"Alright well I'm off gott get to school don't ya know." Mokuba said laughing and grabbing his toast then took off out the kitchen door.

* * *

Well sorry everyone I am trying but I am busier thn I thought I would be. How old did I say Mokuba was? 12? 13? anyways xD I can't keep up with the age of people in my own fic how sad. Well I gotta go now to try and update one chapter of all my other fics thankyou for reading and plz review. I may not be able to update untill next weekend sorry everyone.

Thankies for all who reviewed!

KoiBara


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Rebel 

Chapter: I can't remember LMAO OH! It's 22 xD

Author: Me!

Disclaimer: I dun own nothin...except for Karissa...and Niomi belongs to Hikari, Mokuba's Guradian...sorry for spelling your name wrong in the last chapter :feels stupid:

Ok sorry if this chapter sucks I'm short on time there for I may make this chapter short-ish sorry all...T.T..anyways thanks for the reviews everyone I highly appreciate them!

REVIEWS!

Mandy925892002: xP Thanks lmao here's an update glad you liked the other chapter!

dannyp.kaiba: Yesh tackle hugging! sorry I was...well...sugar high when I wrote chapter 21 :dies: Thanks for the review heres chapter 22 now xP

Darkrose Dragonkin: HAPPY 15TH! no fair your older then me xD I'll be 15 October the 14th. Oh no hyper active squirrels! LMFAO! Hope you had a happy birthday! Thanks for the review and here's chapter 22 xP

Hikari, Mokuba's Guardian:D Thankies! I love the funnies! lmao thanks for the review and here's an update!

OMG I've got the hiccups T.T lmao I had 2 drinking/burping contests with my friend earlier xD we tied at burping and tied at drinking xD

-FIC START!-

* * *

Mokuba didn't know why he was so giddy this morning. All he knew is that he wanted to get to school and see if Niomi settled everything with her sis and chat with K for a bit.

He had learned the next trip Seto was taking outside of Japan. So maybe just maybe Seto would allow him to stay home. Then K could come over and he'd finally get what he's been craving for ever since Seto threw all his away and has been keeping close track on Mokubas belongings.

When Mokuba reached the school he noticed a brown haired girl standing and chatting with three other girls. All of them were giggling. Then he heard his name being said.

"Ahem...yeah I'd like to know whats so funny?" Mokuba said after just sneakin up from behind them. The girls jumped and then turned around staring at Mokuba their faces turning red. Especially the brown headed ones face.

"Hey wait..." Mokuba started. He had gotten a closer look at the brown headed girls face and, "Serenity?"

"Oh..uh..h-hey Mokie OH UM CRUD! I mean Mokuba!" Serenity said her face turning bright red at what she'd just said.

"Um..o...k?" Mokuba said staring at the girls weirdly while they appeared to be having the time of their lives throwing giggly fits every time they even looked at Mokuba.

"Well uh see ya later Serenity oh and tell Joey I said hi!" Mokuba said running off into the building. 'Weird...I'll never understand girls...well most of them anyways.' he thought to himself.

Mokuba roamed the halls with his CD player on listening to Die Trying untill the bell rang signaling for the students to get to their first period classes.

Mokuba shoved everything into his locker and grabbed his first hour materials. "God I hate my first hour teacher." Mokuba whispered and glared at the teacher while entering his classroom. The teacher gladly glared back at Mokuba.

Mokuba went into the back of the class and took his seat. He looked to the left and right of him. No Niomi...or Karissa. Mokuba sighed. He knew that without them today was going to be a VERY long day.

He got through his school day only getting into trouble for dozing off in class around four times. Once in first hour, once in third hour, once in 5th hour and then again in sixth hour. He couldn't help it if those classes bored him. The only two classes that didn't bore him were Art and Gym.

After he got outside of the school building he saw Serenity again, she kept looking over at him and then quickly turning away along with several other girls. They'd all blush and turn away.

"Okay they really need to stop that now before I decide to kill them. With the exception of Serenity of course. Joey would kill me if I killed Serenity. Then Seto would kill Joey. Then Seto would be put on death row and woah ok I'll stop there." Mokuba whispered to himself. Just a bunch of rambling mostly.

He decided to walk home. He didn't feel like taking a limo, he jsut wanted to walk and think. Who knows maybe he'll run into Niomi or Karissa.

Instead of Niomi or K he bumped into one Tea who looked petrified. She was running about looking in allies and stopping random people showing them a paper then letting them go on their way.

"Tea!" Mokuba yelled. Tea turned to the sound of Mokubas voice and her smile suddenly grew wide as she ran over to him.

"Hiya Mokuba!" Tea started. " I know I never told you but I have a little sister her names-"

"Niomi I know. She's in my first hour class at school. What's wrong you look well..." Mokuba started then stopped himself he had figured out that girls don't like to be told they look knda ugly from running about and such a while back so he didn't want to test his luck.

"Well? Oh well...Anyway Mokuba since you know my sister would you mind helping me look for her please?" Tea said giving Mokuba the 'Tea eyes' (Ya know those really shiny and stuff eyes off the anime like when she preaches about friendship and shit)

"Look for her what happened?" Mokuba asked.

"Last night we got into a fight. She took off sometime in the night I don't know when. I was asleep and I thought she was too. I didn't see her this morning since I have to leave earlier and she usually get's herself up. I figured she was ok but then I recieved a call from the school saying she wasn't there. When I got home she wasn't there either. I'm scared she might be hurt or worse." Tea finished then took in a couple of breaths of air. Her lungs really need it after that.

"What? Ok I'll halp you find her no problem but I do have a curfew which Seto will kill me if I'm not home by then." Mokuba said then took out his cell phone and IMed Seto saying," I'm w/Tea dun worry I'll b home b4 9 Cya than Nii-sama."

"Ok let's split up and look!" Mokuba said.

Tea and Mokuba were still looking all over at 8pm. They were sitting at a bench taking a rest. Tea sighed. "Thankyou for your help Mokuba. It's getting late come on I'll walk with you to your house..er..mansion.." Tea said.

Mokuba sighed. "Alright...if you hear anything from Niomi call me ok?"

"Will do." Tea said. Mokuba gave her his cell number and then she walked Mokuba home and took off the the road herself.

Mokuba entered the mansion. So far no sign of Seto. 'Must still be at work.' Mokuba thought. He took off up the stairs to his room.

While in his room he heard a faint knock on his window. "K?" Mokuba asked.

"No." the voice said as the figure changed positions to steady them self.

Mokuba went over to the window and to his surprise...

* * *

OK I'll leave it right here xD Kinda a cliffie but I bet ya'all can guess who it is at the window easily. Anyways I'm tired..wanna sleep but I wanna see if I can get another update for another fic I have. :dies: Well ttyl have a good day or night or w.e. cya

KoiBara


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Rebel 

Chapter: 23

Author: Me

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

I'm sorry everyone I'm a little depressed these days so if things come out weird or just plain out of it w.e. you want to call it. If it's not good enough sorry...reviews will be at the end of this chapter thankyou for reading.

* * *

Mokuba couldn't believe it. Right outside his window stood Niomi. She was busy trying to keep her balance and keep her self warm. Niomi was wearing a tank top with some shorts. (My sleeping clothes :D )

A big grin spread across Mokuba face as he reached out for her hand and helped her into his room. Niomi was wet because of the rain outside.

"Brrr.." Niomi said shaking herself off and pulling her hair back. Mokuba quickly got the blanket from his bed. "Here." he said smiling and handing her the blanket. "Oh...uhm..are you sure? I mean I am pretty wet I don't want to soak your blanket." Niomi said. "I don't care I can get another one your cold and wet you don't need to get sick." Mokuba spread the blanket across her back and around her shoulders. Niomi took the fabric into her hands and held tight to it.

"Thanks Mokuba." she Niomi said and smiled at him then yawned a rather large yawn. "So Niomi please do inform me of how long you've been gone." the raven haired kid said with an amused look upon his face. "Well actually I think...was it...er...uhm...I think it was yesterday morning around three a.m...I think.." Niomi said as she yawned once more.

"Tired I pressume?" Mokuba said laughing a little. "Well duh I'm tired..I haven't slept in forever around like what going on almost a whole twenty-four hours now!" she yelled. "Woah cranky too." Mokuba said backing away.

"I'm sorry I'm just tired." her stomach rumbled. "As well as hungry." she said laughing a little. "Well why don't you go ahead and lay down on my bed and I'll go sneak us some snacks or something.

"Ok." Niomi said. With that Mokuba left the room to find something to eat for him and Niomi but mostly Niomi since he had a big dinner.

Niomi sat down on Mokuba's bed. The bed was really soft. She took the blanket and curled into it then layed back using Mokuba's pillow. She let a sigh escape her lips as a tint of red cam across her face. 'I can't believe I'm laying in Mokuba's bed.' Niomi thought to herself.

Around ten minutes or so later Mokuba came back into the room with all the little snacks for them. He had pudding,a bag of chips which he tried to hold with his mouth, some dip for the chips, a drink for both of them, and some other little candies.

Mokuba snuck up to the side of the bed and placed the treats on the table. After that he climbed into the bed and shook Niomis shoulder. "Hey Niomi you awake?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm.." was her response. "Ok well I got some snacks for us." Mokuba smiled as he grabbed the snacks and spread them across the bed. "I thought you might be thirsty to so I got us some drinks."

"Awesome thanks so much Mokuba." Niomi said as she took her drink and started drinking away. Mokuba smiled as he watched her drinking. Niomi caught him looking at her. "Huh?" she asked. "Is there something on my face?"

Mokuba snapped back. "Oh um no sorry." he said as he blushed slightly.

After they were done chatting and Niomi was even more tired Mokuba put all the trash and etc on the table next to him. Niomi yawned once more then got out of the bed. "Sorry I soaked your blanket." she said. "What? Your leaving?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah..." Nimoi said.

"No." Mokuba grabbed her arm.

"What?" Niomi said and turned around.

"You heard me your not leaving." Mokuba pulled on her arm.

"Why?" Niomi said as she sat back down on the bed.

"It's still raining out there. It's probably raining ever more than it was. Your not going back outside you'll get sick, and I don't want you to get sick." Mokuba said.

"Mo-"

"No..you can sleep in my bed. It's ok. I just don't want you getting sick." Mokuba said concern in his eyes.

Niomi sighed. "Fine I'll stay.

* * *

dannyp.kaiba: LMAO your poor finger xD Thanks for the review there's the update :points up:

DarkroseDragonkin: XD Hibernation XD Well I wish them a peaceful hybernation then. Weee I'm so happy hyper! My sister is getting a job and my birthday is in like 2-3 weeks she's going to try and rent a Limo and pull up infront of the school xD YEAH I'M RICH (NOT!) Then she's gonna take me to go see Seether who are comming on my birthday October the 14th :D Thanks for reviewing! There's the update :points up:

Mandy925892002: Lol thanks there's the update :points up again:

Hikari: XD OMG YOU WERE SO RIGHT! Man I still have ALOT of chapters to go on this fic I think I may just make it up to 50 chapters XD There's so much I wanna go through and etc. Thanks for reviewing and there's the update :points up again for the last time:

Phew pointing up wears me out. xD THNKS FOR READING AND PLZ REVIEW! TTYL

KoiBara


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Rebel 

Chapter: 24

Author: Me

Disclaimer: I dun own YGO and you know it!

OMG OMG OMG I'm extremely sorry for not updating in such a long time around 2 weeks ne? I'm soooo sorry! I've had so many computer complications and schools just now starting to get hard I HATE GYM! I had to run 1 and 1/2 miles today in class within 15 minutes :( Damn it I just wanted some music :sobs: but no my sis had to turn on the t.v. stupid judge shows. Sorry to anyone who like them I like them too it's just I wanted music now...anyways I guess I better start writting.

Reviews:

dannyp.kaiba: LMAO I love flippin people the bird:D Thanks for the review!

Mandy925892002: Yeah I know he aint usually forcefull like that but ya'know he was kidnapped blah blah etc XD Thanks for the review!

Darkrose Dragonkin: I'm sorry about your squirrells :( Thankyou for reviewing!

HiKari: LMFAO YESH SEX! XD I love meh porn! Thanks for the review!

OK NOW FIC START OR YEAH I'LL GET CAUGHT UP IN TALKING! XD

* * *

The sun creeped through the curtains. (mmmm tater sticks SORRY! XD OMG HOT TATER STICKS! ) Mokuba stirred in his sleep turning over every now and then. He'd tooken the floor, it was fluffy carpeting, but not as comfortable as the bed was.

Slowly opening his eyes he rubbed the sleep away from them. Getting up from the floor he looked at Niomi sleeping peacfully in his bed. "Geez if someone were to walk in now this'd look bad on me." he started laughing then stopped abrubtly. "Oh my god Seto!" turning Mokuba quickly went to the door and slowly opened it.

He crept out of his room and into the hall. Slowly walking over to Setos room he cracked open the door and looked in. Mokuba saw a figure roll over in the bed. Letting a amsll sigh of relief escape his mouth he closed the door and leaned against the wall.

"I guess it's a good thing I woke up early." Mokuba said to himself and walked back to his room.

He walked over to his clock and looked at the glowing red letters they read - 5:45am. "Oh shit Seto gets up in like fifteen minutes." He quickly turned around to where Niomi was sleeping and started to tap her on the shoulder.

"Niomi." Mokuba said. "Niomi wake up." he nudged her shoulder again. "DAMN IT NIOMI WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Mokuba then started jumping up and down on the bed hoping Seto didn't hear what he had just said.

Niomi fell out of the bed and hit her head. "OW!" she rubbed her head and started complaining. "What was that for?"

"Sorry but Seto gets up in fifteen...now ten minutes and I need you to grab something to eat and kinda either hide or leave heh heh." Mokuba sweatdropped. XD

"Ok ok." Niomi said getting up. "You going to school?" she questioned Mokuba as they walked quickly down the long hall. "Yeah I kinda have to, Seto's making me." Mokuba said laughing. "So are you going?" Niomi looked over at Mokuba. "Nah...I don't think I'll go today, I'm not going home just yet."

"Oh come on, just go home, Tea is really worried about you plus your going to flunk if you stay out of school any longer and that would suck cause then I'd have to flunk in order to stay behind with you and then Seto would be pissed." Mokuba said cracking his back and neck.

Niomi sighed. "Seriously Tea was worried about me?" Mokuba turned to Niomi,"Yeah she was running around like a chicken with her head cut off. We looked everywhere for ya for about four hours."

Niomi sighed once more and looked at the ground. "All right I'll go home." she smiled at Mokuba and he smiled back at her. "Yay now I'll have someone to talk to in school!"

"What happened to Karissa?" Niomi asked. "Dunno she wasn't there yesterday." Mokuba replied.

They reached the kitchen and grabbed a snack then walked into the frontroom. "Well it was nice staying over and chatting." Niomi said smiling. "Yeah and I'm glad your ok." Mokuba said as he opened the frontdoor. Niomi walked outside a HUGE rainbow was there. "Oh wow I guess it came from the storms last night!" Niomi pointed at the rainbow. "Wow...gee I wonder if there really are pots of gold at the end of a rainbow...do you even see where it ends?" Mokuba asked.

"Nope not a clue looks like somewhere over there though." Niomi said pointing to what little of the end of the rainbow she could see. "Hm oh well." Mokuba said. "Well Seto should be waking up now so I've gotta go back inside before he catches me." Niomi started walking backwards,"I'll see you tomorrow at school!" she yelled and took off down the street. "Cya!" Mokuba yelled and turned back into the mansion.

Seto was walking down the stairs two minutes after Mokuba had shut the door and sat on the couch with the t.v. on. "How long have you been up Mokuba?" Seto questioned his little brother. "Huh? Oh I just woke up around fifteen minutes ago." Mokuba said and hey it's the truth too cause he did wake up around fifteen minutes ago. "Hm." Seto said and went into the kitchen for his coffee.

"Seto can I have some coffee?" Mokuba asked staring at the brown liquid. "No." was Setos answer. "Oh come on I just want to try it." Mokuba begged. "No, your too young for coffee." Seto said. "No I'm not!" Mokuba retorted.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

No I'm not."

"Your not having coffee and that's final. It will stunt your growth and you'll be short forever." Seto said sipping his coffee.

"What the? Stunt my growth?" Mokuba said.

"Ever wonder why Yugi is so short?" Seto asked.

"Yeah sometimes." Mokuba said. "So he's really short because he drinks alot of coffee?"

"That's what I believe." Seto said.

* * *

Ok so here's this. School's a bitch but I'll try to update "Dear Journal" tomorrow. Thankyou for reading and plz review. I really hope ya'all didn't leave me cause I couldn't update for a while :( Once again thanks for reading please review.

KoiBara


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Rebel 

Chapter: 25

Author: Me

Disclaimer: I dun own nothing :(

Ok I'm back I'll try to complete this chapter today if I can.

Reviews:

Mandy9252002: Lmao I love Coffee! Thanks for the review here's an update :)

dannyp.kaiba: Yay:D AHH JORDAN NUUU:runs and hides: here's your update O.o;;; Thanks for reviewing!

Renluva: Lmao Yeah the bad guys will be back you just gotta wait for them probably the next chapter or so. There was so much I wanted to add into this but I'll probably just put all those ideas into another fic. Right now I've gotta finish this and "Dear Journal" Thanks for reviewing and here's another chapter!

Darkrose Dragonkin: Heh I'll try to make the chapters longer but that'll mean I'll need more time on them. Thanks for the review and here's another chapter!

kurama-is-cute: Thanks for the review and here's antoher chapter!

Okay so here I go hope it doesn't suck. T.T;;

* * *

Seto's cell phone started ringing so he reached into his pocket and fished it out. Flipping it open he put it to his ear,"What?" he said.

Mokuba listened intently trying to make out what the mumbled voice on Setos cell phone was saying. "WHAT? Why didn't you tell me earlier damn!" Seto got up and slammed his fist against the table making the plates shake. "Fine tell them I'll be there by tomorrow morning." Seto sighed and flipped his phone shut then walked out of the kitchen.

"What is it Nii-Sama?" Mokuba asked as he stumbled from getting out of his chair to follow Seto.

"I have to go to America and I've got to be there by tomorrow morning." Seto walked into his room and got on his laptop. He quickly bought plane tickets to America.

"Seriously?" Mokuba said grinning and hopping on Setos bed to sit down.

"Yes why? You wanna come along?" Seto was packing some clothes, his laptop, toothbrush and other essential items.

"Nah I'll go next time you go." Mokuba got off the bed and started walking to the door. "I've gotta get ready for school I'll see you downstairs!"

"Ok." Seto said putting papers into his briefcase that he knew he'd need later on.

Downstairs Seto and Mokuba met up in the frontroom. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me? I'll be gone for three to four days." Seto asked as he opened the frontdoor.

"I'll be fine Seto I can take care of myself you know." Mokuba grabbed his bag and slipped his shoes on. "I know I just don't want you going missing again." Seto sighed and followed his little brother outside.

"Don't worry Seto Roland will be here and so will the maids and etc etc I'm fine." Mokuba walked with his big brother to one of the hundreds of cars Seto had bought. As always the cars were fancy and very pricey. "I have to leave around noon today so I'll drop you off at school. After that I'll head to Kaiba corp to get a few extra things done, then I'll be off to America." Seto opened the door to the drivers seat and Mokuba opened the door to the passengers seat.

"Ok, but be careful I don't want you to die on me while your gone." Mokuba said fastening his seatbelt. Seto turned and looked at Mokuba,"You be careful yourself Mokuba I don't want you hurt or worse when I get back home." Seto took off down the road to Mokubas school.

Seto soon pulled up to Mokubas school. A bunch of kids gathered around the fancy and extremely expensive vehicle oooing and awwing. Mokuba grabbed his bag ful of what he'd need for the day of school and sighed. "You'll get used to it just give it time believe me, anyways before I leave for America I'll call you alright?" Seto gave Mokuba a little brotherly hug and pat him on the arm. "Be careful while I'm gone."

"I will I will!" Mokuba said getting annoyed. He opened the door and stepped out a couple of girls squealed while some others came over to him and started leaning on him and walking into the school with him. All of the other boys just sat and watched getting really angry.

Seto started laughing as he reved the engine and took off down to Kaiba corp.

Everyone outside ooo'ed and aww'ed again. "Show off." Mokuba muttered smiling to himself.

Mokuba eventually got away from all the "fan girls" and started toward his locker. Afterwards he went to his first hour classroom where he saw Niomi and K sitting in their seats.

Mokuba smiled and waved over at them while yelling,"Ohayoo Gozaimasu!" (1) Niomi looked over at Mokuba and got up out of her seat to meet Mokuba halfway. "Ohayoo Gozaimasu." she said.

Niomi was caught looking into a mirror of hers watching the events happening in the background. Just a bunch of boys throwing paper wads at each other. "How boring.." K said closing her mirror.

"Hey K why the long face?" Mokuba asked as he neared his seat inbetween K and Niomi.

"Mokie!" K yelled while she jumped up to hug him. Mokuba's face quickly turned a bright red. "Awww my little Mokie's blushin how kawaii!" (2)

Mokuba shook his head and sat down in his seat. "The way your talking K you'd think we were going out." Mokuba sweatdropped hoping K didn't think they were going out.

"Yeah I know we're not going out, I just like talking to ya like that. Sides you're just too kawaii!" K stuck her tongue out and winked at Mokuba.

Mokuba blushed again but shook it off. Niomi was sitting at her seat minding her own buisness and getting really angry at K, or was she jealous?

"So I know Niomis excuse for not being at school yesterday now what's yours ?" Mokuba asked K as he started doodling on a piece of paper.

"Oh uh yeah well yesterday I was getting high. Oh how glorious the day was." K said smiling at Mokuba.

Mokuba looked up at her,"Oh hey you just reminded me! Seto left for America or will be leaving for America today before I leave from school so I'm free for a good five days. He said he didn't want to leave me home alone any longer than four to five days." Mokuba sighed.

Karissas lips formed a giant smile then she said, "That's awesome! When do you think you could come over to my place and do you know what?"

Niomi got interested and started to listen in on their little conversation.

"Well I dunno I don't think I can come over tonight or tomorrow. Roland is going to be watching me like a hawk for the first few nights. I could possibly try to sneak out on Sarurday night." Mokuba said as he fiddled with his cell phone.

Niomi sighed. "I hope they aren't talking about what I think they are or I'm gonna barf. Sides I thought they were'nt going out...oh well." Niomi said in her head.

"Good morning class!" the teacher had walked in and glared at Mokuba right away.

Mokuba stood to his feet and pounded on his desk with his fist."Ugh what is with you seriously every morning you come into the room and you glare at me! One would think you had some sort of grudge against me my whole life when I've only known you for about a week or so."

Mokubas cell phone started ringing the tune of "I'm a fake" by The Used. "Small simple safe price, rise the wake and carry me with all of my regrets, this is not a small cut tha" the tune was cut off by Mokuba flipping the phone open.

"Hello?" Mokuba said tapping his fingers on his desk. All of the students stared at him. "What haven't you ever seen someone talk on a cell phone before?" Mokuba shouted at all of them. The students turned around and stared at the chalkboard.

"What?" Seto asked on the other line.

"Nothing just a bunch of nosy people trying to listen in to my conversation with ya. That doesn't include you K and Niomi." Mokuba said patting K and Niomi on their heads.

"Ok...anyways I was ju-" Seto got cutt off by Mokubas phone. "Hello?" Seto said. "Damn!" A million thoughts went through Setos head from the simple thing of Mokubas battery going dead to something bad happening to Mokuba.

"What the hell was that for?" Mokuba shouted staring at his teacher who now held his cell phone. "No cell phones in the class room Mr. Kaiba or have you forgoten the schools number one rule?" the teacher smirked.

* * *

Sorry for any gramar errors I tried, and look I also tried to make it longer. :sweatdrops: I'm very sorry it took so long to update! I got my ears pierced finally:D It was for my b-day x3 Thankyou for reading and plz review!

KoiBara


	26. Chapter 26

**OMFG I DIDN'T REALIZE HOW LATE I AM IN UPDATING I'M SOOOO SORRY T.T**

Title: Rebel

Chapter: 26 ne?

Author: Still meh :P

Disclaimer: Once again the disclaimer :dies: As I've said before and will for the rest of my life unless some miracle happens I don't own YGO Kazuki Takahashi does. Niomi belongs to Hikari :P

HEYA ALL! ok...

REVIEWS:D

dannyp.kaiba: lmao thanks :P MOKUBA SHALL PWN ALL BWAHAHAA! Thanks for the review here's an update :D

Renluva: I like bad guys too :D lmao Well of course it will be a fun few days for Mokie it's not like he'd listen to Roland and stay inside untill Seto got home XD Thanks for the review here's an update :D

Darkrose Dragonkin: I shall try to do so :D OMG SLEEPY PILLS! XD Thanks for the review here's an update. :D

The-brothers-kaiba: Yay I'm glad you absolutely love meh ficcy :D Thanks for the review and here's an update :D

Mandy9252002: Yesh he is a meany :( Lol thanks for the review and here's an update :D

Thankies for all da reviews I appreciate every last one of em and if I accidently leave someone out I'm extremely sorry :( I don't mean to leave you out.

ONTO THE FICCY BECAUSE I SAY SO BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAA!

* * *

-Fic Start-

* * *

Mokuba crossed his arms and glared at his teacher. His phone started ringing in the teachers hand. Slowly the teacher opened it and held it up to his ear.

"Hey you can't do that it's my property and your messing with it. I'll have you know I can sue you damn it!" Mokuba shouted at his teacher.

"Hello?" Mokuba's teacher said into the phone. "Mr.Kaiba?"

The class could hear shouting on the other end of the classroom comming from Mokuba's cell phone. Mokuba smirked at his teacher and held out his hand waiting for his cell phone back.

"Yes sir,yes,I understand." the teacher said. "Here." he handed the cell phone back to Mokuba glaring while he did so. Mokuba snatched the phone from his teacher and placed it to his ear.

"Hey Nii-Sama!" Mokuba said.

"Hello, as I was saying before my plans have been messed with and I'm now heading toward the airport. Looks like I won't be in America for very long either. I settled most of it over the phone. More than likely I'll be gone for only two days now." Seto said happily into the phone as he shuffled some papers.

"Great." Mokuba sighed.

"What was that?" Seto asked. "It sounds as if your not happy to hear that I won't be gone long? What's wrong? Don't tell me you were thinking of doing something you shouldn't."

"Eh no no no I'm really glad to hear that you won't be gone long it's just that my teacher and the class are giving me a hard time so I have to go." Mokuba said. "Love ya!" he then flipped shut his cell.

--

"Eheheheheheheh! Let class begin!" Mokuba said rubbing the back of his head then sitting down in his chair. The class groaned.

It was now Gym which was Mokuba's 4th hour of the day. They were playing dodgeball and Mokuba was up against the other team by himself because the rest of his team had been hit.

"Go get 'em Mokuba!" Niomi shouted from the bleachers.

"Go for the gold Mokie!" K yelled jumping up and down and waving at Mokuba.

Mokuba looked over at them and sweatdropped.

The first ball was thrown at Mokubas face but he quickly ducked from it, it was very close, Mokuba could feel the wind from the ball move his hair.

The balls started comming left and right. Mokuba quickly ducked and dodged them untill a girl from the bleachers yelled out, "I LOVE YOU MOKUBA!"

Mokuba turned to look for who had yelled it out when he was hit full on in the face with a blue ball. He fell backwards and stared at the ceiling. "They got me." Mokuba frowned and rubbed his face. It was the first time anyone had beaten him in anything that they did in gym.

K and Niomi rushed down to Mokuba and helped him up. "Are you ok?" they both said at the same time.

"Yeah I'm fine but who said they loved me?" Mokuba asked scanning over the students in the bleachers.

"Lindsey of course, duh, you should know by now." K said glaring at the blonde wearing too much make-up, pink, and not enough clothes.

"Oh duh, she only stalks me everyday." Mokuba followed the two back to the bleachers.

--

It was now after school and Mokuba had Roland take K and Niomi to their homes. The he went home himself.

Mokuba walked into the frontroom and took off his shoes. He tossed his school bag on the couch and headed to the kitchen for a snack.

After his snack he went to the front room and sat on his couch when his cell started ringing. Before he flipped it open he looked at the caller ID. Happily he flipped it open and K was on the other end arguing with someone.

"K?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh Hiya!" K said giggling on the other end.

"Hello." Mokuba started laughing. "Hey about that call today in class that was from my brother, he said he'll only be gone for two days, so it looks like I might have to sneak over tonight if that's ok with you that is."

"Oh of course that'll be wonderful with me! What time are you able to come over?" K said.

"Well how about...hmmm...around 7 k?" Mokuba said as he flipped on the big flat screen t.v.

"Sounds good to me, but I've gotta take a shower right now so see you when you get here!" with that K hung up.

Mokuba looked at his cell phone for the time. It was currently only 5:30 "Well I better start getting ready or something." he mumbled as he slid off the couch and walked up the stairs leaving the t.v. on.

Roland walked into the front room shaking his head in disapointment. He had overheard Mokuba and Karissa's conversation. Taking the remote he turned off the t.v. He wasn't going to talk to Mokuba about it until 6:00 he still had a couple of things to do around the mansion and Mokuba probably wouldn't be leaving untill 6:30 anyways.

Roland turned around and walked out of the front room.

Mokuba was upstairs currently showering. He stepped out of the shower his hair was soaked with water and clinging to his face,neck, and shoulders. He grabbed a towel and placed it around his waist.

After Mokuba had finaly wringed out most of the water from his thick hair he grabbed a brush and started brushing it. He looked down to the sink and stared at the time glowing across the screen of his cell phone. "5:30." Mokuba sighed.

After putting on his selected articles of clothing which consisted of baggy black pants with chains and buckles across them everywhere, a black tight tank top, a spiked choker with a chain dangling from it, big black studded boots with buckles, a couple of wrist bands, his almost floor length black leather trench coat, and last but not least his duel monster card locket with a picture of Seto inside of it.

He also had a ton of other accessories on him as well like buckles around his arms and what not.

Mokuba looked back down at his cell phone. Surely by putting all of those clothes and accessories on it should have been atleast another half hour. "5:45..." Mokuba groaned. It had tooken him longer to pick out what he was going to wear then to actually put it on.

Mokuba snatched up his cell phone and roughly shoved it into one of his pants's many pockets. He then walked over to his bed and rearranged it so it would look as if he were asleep in bed if you were to open the door and just look in.

Afterwards he made his way over to his window, carefuly and quietly he unlocked his window and slid it open. Placing one foot after another he was on his roof.

Mokuba turned around and quietly slid his window shut. Quickly and carefuly he made his way across the roof and to a tree limb that just barely made contact with the roof. Stealthily he jumped the gap and was successfully on the limb.

Roland was outside Mokuba's door at approximatly 6:00 he stood there for a few seconds, sighed, and then knocked on the door. After not getting a response, he tried knocking again. For the third time Roland knocked on Mokuba's door.

Truthfully, he was getting annoyed with Mokuba for not opening the door on the first knock. Alas he was told to knock and wait untill the door is answered, or be fired. Unless he is told he could come in at anytime he must always knock.

What Roland didn't know was that Mokuba wasn't even in his room, that he was down the street near the little park in the center of Dominoe.

Sensing something unjust Roland slowly opened the door and saw the figure under the blankets. He studied the figure and knew immediately that it was not Mokuba at all, just a bunch of pillows shoved under the blankets.

Seto had used that tactic when he wanted to get out alot. Roland was the one who showed Seto that tactic, for Roland had used it many times when he was a teen.

"Damn it! That kid's going to be the death of me if Mr.Kaiba finds out. It's possible that I can find him without Mr.Kaiba being informed of his missing, but if he's gone longer then 24 hours, I will have no choice other than to contact Mr.Kaiba." Roland said to himself and turned to walk out of Mokuba's room.

The night air was blowing wildly where Mokuba was. His hair was still somewhat damp which made it even colder. Mokuba rubbed his hands together and tried to cover his wet head with the detachable hood to his trench coat he had put into the trench's huge inside pocket.

After successfully getting his head warmer than what it was he reached into his pocket for his cell phone. Taking it out he flipped it open and looked at the time, "Just great it's only 6:20." Mokuba sighed and walked over to a tree where he huddled against it to try and keep himself warm.

* * *

Hey I forgot what season it was so I just made it fall, close to winter. XD Anyways I noticed I had alot of adverbs in this chapter XD lmao Anyways once again. I hope you like this chappie I'll probably have about erm...hmmm...possibly 5 more chapters; depending on how long they are and then it's Owari! "The End" So thankyou for reading love ya'all xP lmao Have a great day/night/afternoon O.o w.e. ya know? XD TTYL

KoiBara


	27. Chapter 27

**Note: If you want to kill me you can T.T**

Title: Rebel

Chapter: 27

Author: Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I do own K-chan however. (Karissa)

Reviews will be at the end of the chapter...

* * *

-ficcy start-

Mokuba reached into his pocket and pulled out his mp3 player. Sticking the ear pieces into his ear he turned the volume up to 30 and scanned throught all the songs he had gotten illegally. Even though he was a billionaire and could afford the songs at one dollar or so each, he had to be a rebel and get them illegally.

Mokuba flipped through the songs untill he found a decent one to listen to. "Revenga" by System of A Down. Another one of his fave bands.

Mokuba sang along with the song,

"Poisining a drink, bleeding in a sink, choking with a stink, just your mother's HO! Bleeding in a sink, poisining a drink, burning up, My sweet clementine."

Mokuba whispered the words to himself as the wind blew his hair about. He ended up falling asleep to his music.

-15 minutes later-

"MOKIE?" a familiar voice yelled. "Wake up you'll fuckin die of pneumonia out here you asshole!"

Mokuba opened his eyes and glanced in front of him 5 centimeters away was Karissa. Jumping from where he was sitting Mokuba dropped his mp3 player and fell backwards scratching his hand on a sharp rock. "Shit!" Mokuba said under his breath.

"Don't ever do that again you scared the shit out of me!" K said lending Mokuba a hand.

"Me? What about you? I wake up and the first thing I see is someone RIGHT in my face!" Mokuba took her hand and was pulled up to his feet.

"Tch, forget it. You're so cold.." Karissa skimmed her fingers across Mokubas face which quickly redened at the touch. "Come on let's get to my place, you can warm up there."

Karissa grabbed Mokubas hand and intertwined their fingers. Before Mokuba knew it they were in front of K's house.

"Stay here.." K let go of Mokubas hand, Mokuba reached out to her and then put his hand back down. K went up to her front door and opened it a crack. Peering inside she motioned for Mokuba to come closer when she saw no one dwelling within the front room.

K sighed in relief and opened the door fully then casually walked in. She turned around and faced Mokuba, smiling she said,"Come on I won't bite I promise."

Mokuba gave her a warm smile and entered the humble home. There was a creek in the stair floor boards which made Karissa jump and run over to Mokuba,"Quick!" she whispered into his ear. "Lets go this way." Karissa grabbed Mokubas arm and pulled him with her behind the curtain of one the main big window in the front room. They both crouched down.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked worry in his eyes.

"Shh.." Karissa put a finger on his lips and looks out from the side of the curtain.

A thump was heard, and another, and another. The light in the kitchen turned on and he could see a somewhat round shadow.

Mokuba peeked out of the other side. The man was had gray hairs meshed with black, red eyes, and a bottle of beer.

"Karisha!" He slurred, "Karisha where are youu! Damn hic it!" The man stumbled off into the bathroom.

K grabbed Mokubas hand and ran up the stairs, down the hall, and into her room.

"Who was that?" Mokuba asked. "My dad." she sighed. "He's almost always drunk but don't worry as long as you stay away from him you'll be fine!"

Mokubas eyes saddened. He looked around the room then back a K when he spotted a bruise on her arm. "Karissa where'd you get that?" Mokuba asked pointing to the bruise. "Oh uhm..it's nothing k?"

"No it's not k Karissa. Where'd you get it?"

"Well obviously on my arm silly now then moving on-"

"Karissa I'm serious HOW'D you get that?"

"Fine." Karissa said giving in. "It was from my dad ok? Happy now?"

"Karissa.." Mokuba started.

"It's ok! He was drunk, upset, didn't know what he was doing, he didn't mean it I'm sure now can we just shut up and move on."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh Mokuba it's not your fault I'm just on an emotional roller coster these days, come here ya little cutie." Karissa walked over to Mokuba and gave him a reasuring hug and chaste kiss on the cheek.

Mokubas face burned as he went into a daze and turned a bright red. "Aww look at you, you're soo kawaii!" K stuck her tongue out at him. Mokuba snapped back to reality and looked at his feet. "Eheheh.."

"Now then the reason you came over was for-" K reached into her drawer way into the back and pulled out a little bag. "-TADA!"

Mokuba spent the night at Karissas and they laughed at each other over the silliest things. From outside you could see some smoke seeping through the crack of the window sill.

Morning came faster than expected and Karissa and Mokuba sat together and watched the sun rise. Karissa blinked sleepily and leaned her head on Mokubas shoulder. "It's so beautiful." she said eyes barely open

"Not as beautiful as you." Mokuba replied.

Karissa stared at him for a minute. "What?"

"Oh shit did I say that out loud?" Mokuba asked getting tense.

"Sure did."

"Oh well then uhm...I might as well tell you...I uhm eh er..."

"You uhm eh er? Go on you what?"

"I well...I think...maybe..I know...I...Oh geez..I love you." Mokuba blushed a fierce red and stared at his hands in his lap.

"Really?" K reached out to Mokubas hands and grabbed them with her own.

"Yes."

"I love you too." She said.

Mokuba leaned in to give her a kiss and she leaned in as well when the door was busted in.

"CHASE!" K yelled embarassed that her 20 year old brother had came in on her right when she was about to recieve her first meaningfull kiss.

"What?" He yelled. When he saw Mokuba he gasped. Mokuba did the same.

"YOU!" They both pointed at each other and Mokuba stood up and prepared to fight.

--

* * *

REVIEWS!

Darkrose Dragonkin: XD REALLY DUN WORRY He will be beatin up soon. So sorry for such a long wait.

Renluva: XD Poor Roland and Mokie indeed. Lmao yeah he shouldn't have left so early but meh. OMG I love autumn too:boogies: XD Soooo sorry for such a long wait.

Kurama-is-cute: YAY Seto will find out XD Nyahaha just give it time.

Dannyp.kaiba: BAD MOKIE 8X lmao

SOOOOOOOOOOORRRY EVERYONE FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT! My bro is commin over I wanted to make this chapter longer but eh I can't type while he's over. T.T I don't like people watchin me while I type, it's just creepeh. I g2g now so again you can kill me for not updating in soo long T.T SORRY!

KoiBara


	28. Chapter 28

_I got so many reviews right of the bat it made my day to know that there are people out there who are still interested in my fic and/or are new to it and like it. :glomp attacks everyone: LOVE YOU ALL:D_

**Title**: **Rebel**

**Chapter**: **28 **

**Author**: **Me**

**Disclaimer**: _YGO Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, I own Karissa :P ewww sounded wrong. You have no idea how many times I want to comment throughout writting this fic. Just on simple little things XD but I must refrain from doing that because it cuts into the fic eheheh...anyways...This isn't even part of the disclaimer anymore XD_

_Reviews will be at the end of the ficcy! I will be working on pictures for Chase and Karissa possibly other characters in here too. I'll post the link in my profile if anyone wants to see them. I'll tell you if I finished drawing them at the bottom of this fic after answering reviews :)_

**ALRIGHTY THEN:D (I hope ya'all can understand this chapter n.n;; )**

**_-Fic start-_**

* * *

"I can't believe it," Chase chuckled at Mokuba," I can't believe after 6 years, that, that I'd run into you again."

"What are you talking about Chase?" K asked. "You mean to tell me that you've met him before?"

"Yeah and he's a mom killer." Chase glared over at Mokuba.

"WHAT?" Mokuba screamed. "I've never killed anyones mom! What are you talking about?"

"Karissa, remember mom?" Chase said glancing over at Karissa sorrow in his eyes.

Karissa looked at the ground and nodded her head.

"Do you remember just a week before she died? Mokuba there was with her! I remember your face all too well. You were seven years old and I was 13."

"O..oh my god you're right." K said.

"Listen I never killed anyone I swear!" Mokuba yelled. "You have to believe me!"

"I never said it was you alone who killed her, I was there...I remember you were with some big guy whos name has faded from my memory but since my mother was unable to pay the money for her...drugs...she was shot and died one day later." Chase clenched his fist as K ran over to him and stood behind him.

"I can't believe it..I-I thought that I actually loved you! You're the one who took my mom away from me! You're the reason why my bastard of a father beats us every chance he gets! I HATE YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" Karissa was now crying as she clinged onto her brothers shirt.

"Karissa please listen to me I've never killed anyone in my life I swear. I'm sorry your mom died, it's not my fault plea-"

"LIER!" Chase interrupted, "I know very well you killed our mother and you killed your own as well! Or do you not remember that?" Karissa ran out of the room covering her face.

"Kari-" Mokuba started but was immediately shut up when a fist came in contact with his cheek. "Get out! or I'll have to kill you." Chase said.

Mokuba got up and ran out of Karissas room. He tripped over his own legs running down the stairs and got a bloody nose. Quickly he ran out of the house and down the street in the pouring rain.

Mokuba kicked at a trash can and it flew spewing it's contents on the soggy grass and dirt. "Damn it." Mokuba wiped his tears mixed with the rain from his eyes but it kept comming back so he gave up.

He found a bench and spent the night curled up on the bench depressed, cold, and lonely.

Morning came and a light weight was sitting ontop of him. At first Mokuba didn't know what it was but as he got up he saw a very fluffy black kitten jumping off of him.

The kitten meowed and rubbed against his leg, Mokuba reached down and petted it then picked it up and sat it in his lap. Looking for a colar on the kitten Mokuba asked. "So what's your name?" when he couldn't find one he just leaned back and pet the kitten. "I guess you don't have one."

The kitten meowed. "What's wrong?" Mokuba asked it. The kitten meowed again. Mokuba sighed and picked the kitten up. He shivered from the cold blow of wind. "Wanna come home with me?" Once again the kitten meowed and then started purring as Mokuba walked down the street holding it.

Half an hour later he reached Kaiba mansion. Walking to the gates he sighed. Surely by now Roland or any of the maids had noticed his disapearance and would want to know where he went and why. They would probably contact his brother as well.

Mokuba held the kitten in one hand and open the security box pushed in the pin number and stood back as the gate slowly rattled open allowing Mokuba to pass. He walked down the long path to his home, past the garden, the patios, and etc.

Slowly but surely Mokuba opened the door and entered the living room. He crept about the house making it up the stairs with out a noise. What Mokuba didn't expect was soon to come.

Turning the corner still holding his kitten he bumped right into Roland and fell backwards. He dropped the fluffy black kitten and it took of down the hall frightened from all the comotion.

"Mr. Mokuba sir where have you been? I've been so worried! Where did you get that bloody nose oh my god. Ate you ok? " Roland said still in shock.

"Whatever, it's your job, you're paid to worry about me." Mokuba took off running down the hall. He slowed down as he passed by Setos room. Stopping in front of it he opened the door that was already opened a crack, it shouldn't have been.

Mokuba walked into the room and saw his kitten curled up on Setos bed. Walking over to the kitten he looked at a desk in Setos room on it was a laptop, "Geez how many of those does he need?" Mokubaquestioned himself, he looked down beside the laptop at an old torn up picture. The picture was of him and Seto they weren't very old at all, in the background the house looked unkept and very poor compared to what he was living in now. There was a faint image of a man sitting on the couch who looked surprisingly like Seto from what Mokuba could tell.

"I'll have to ask Seto about him when he gets back." Mokuba said as he sat the picture back down on the table where he found it.

Mokuba sighed, he never thought that he'd want to see his brother again so much, he really wanted to talk to him about their mom. "What am I thinking...I'm a murderer, I'm surprised Seto still loves me after I killed his mom...if I were never born Seto would be alot happier for sure."

The kitten got up and walked over to the edge of the bed and pawed at Mokubas hip. "What?" Mokuba asked. The kitten meowed and pawed again at Mokuba. "Oh I see." Mokuba picked the kitten up and left Setos room to go to his own.

Roland was in the frontroom of the mansion with the phone contemplating wether or not to call Seto.

* * *

**NE! GOMEN FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! T.T**

YAY Update ne? I haven't drawn Chase and K yet bummer ne? eheheh anyways I'll inform ya'all when ever I get the chance to draw them. I have a 3 day weekend maybe I can update then too and then YAY I would have updated 2 times during through the week.

Sadly I've hit a rough spot...I'm tutoring this 6th grader and he's showing no improvement in the least I feel really horrible because now after me he has another tutor I just feel useless. :sighs: Anyways I won't waste your time with my dull and unimportant life when you could be reading the review responses :)

* * *

**-REVIEWS-**

Renluva:ish glompaged: XD HELLO! I'm so glad you like my story! It means alot to me to know people like my writting :D Yeah lol freaky freaks I hate it when my dad comes over and looks over my shoulder at what I'm doing on the computer, when he does I just pull every screen down and pull up the media player till he gets bored and leaves XD Yeah Chase is new he's never been in the story before I just put him in there for reasons beyond my knowlege er uh yeah XD There's a guy in my gym class named Chase and I just like the name it's cool :P I luffs j00 too! And here is or uh was your update :D :points up:

dannyp.kaiba: Yay I've been spared :D Thanks for the review and there was your update :D :points up again:

kurama-is-cute: OMG I WROTE MORE :fangirl sgueal: XD Thank you for the review.

Darkrose Dragonkin: I feel so bad that Rob hasn't gotten beaten up yet :( Patience please T.T I know I always say soon but soon never comes I'm sowwy! ToT Thank you for the review.

P.S: I have 2 new backyard buddies! 8D A raccoon and a opossum:D They live off of the cat food that I give to the stray cats who come around XD

ARIGATO FOR READING! Please review maybe:P

KoiBara


	29. Chapter 29

**Title**: **Rebel**

**Chapte**r: **29**

**Author**: **Me**

**Disclaimer**: I dun own so get off my back

**Note**: I'm currently flunking Algebra T.T all because I missed one quiz and didn't come in to make it up...anyways...oh also my internet is out..T.T

Thankyou to all the reviewers I'll answer you at the bottom of the fic.

-Fic start-

* * *

Mokuba left the kitten in his room and went to the kitchen to find something for it to eat. He found some ham and got some milk then went back up the stairs past Roland to his room. He put the milk and ham down by his desk on the right side of his bed and went back to lock his door. After doing that he switched off the light and hopped into bed even though it was nine in the morning Mokuba was exhausted from the night before.

The next day came and Roland was worried about Mokuba, he'd spent almost a whole day in his room and hadn't come out to eat or anything. He figured now would be as good a time as any to call his brother and tell him about Mokubas behavior.

Roland punched in the number and listened to the phone ring.

Seto was lost in paper work in his Corporation in America when his cell phone went off and scared the shit out of him. Ready to yell at who ever was calling Seto picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID to see his home phone number. "Hello?" he said.

"Mr. Kaiba, I was just wanting to inform you about Mokuba." Roland started.

"Whats wrong? What happened to Mokuba?" Seto demanded.

"Well sir..the first day you left he took off sometime in the night to go over to some girls house from what I collected. He was gone all night and when he came back he was drenched in water and was holding a kitten. He's spent all day in his room and hasn't come out in 23 hours not even to eat." Roland said sighing.

Seto sighed and said,"I'll be there in a few hours." With his personal jet it would take around 3 hours or so to get there.

"Yes sir." Roland replied.

Seto hung up his cell phone and collected all his paper work then shoved it into his brief case. He walked down the halls of Kaiba corp and almost everyone stopped him midway asking where he was going.

"Family issues." was all he told them and left.

It was around 2 pm when Seto entered the mansion. He took off his trench coat and hung it up on the coat rack. Lugging his brief case up the stairs he heard loud music comming from Mokuba's room.

"Small simple safe price, rise the wake and carry me with all of my regrets, this is not a small cut that scabs and dries and flakes and heals, and I'm not afraid to die, I'm not afraid to bleed and fuck and fight, I want the pain of payment, what's left but a section of pigme sized cuts much like a slue of a thousand unwanted fucks, would you be my little cut? would you be my thousand fucks? and make mark leaving space for the guilt to be liquid to fill and spill over and under my thoughts, my sad sorry selfish cry out to the cutter I'm cutting trying to picture your black broken heart, love is not like anything especially a fucking knife!"

Seto stopped in his tracks, "What the hell kind of music is that." Quickly he sat down his brief case and went to Mokubas door. The music was extremely loud so Seto covered his ears with one hand and his other shoulder then knocked on the door with his free hand.

Seto had been waiting at the door for 5 minutes then got aggrivated that Mokuba wasn't answering so he got out one of his credit cards and slipped it through the door and slowly pushed the door open.

When he walked into Mokubas room it was a complete mess, like a tornadoe had passed through, apparently Mokuba had gotten really pissed and threw his things all over the room. He looked at Mokubas bed and there he was face first into his pillow like he was trying to suffocate himself. Then he saw the kitten sleeping on Mokubas back.

Seto walked over to the headache maker and shut it off which got a response from Mokuba. "How the hell did you get in here Roland! Turn my damn music back on NOW!" Mokuba shouted through the pillow. "Excuse me but do I look like Roland to you?" Seto said as he walked over to the side of Mokubas bed.

"Seto?" Mokuba said. Seto nodded. "B-but I thought you weren't supposed to be home for a while. "Roland called." Seto said. "He told me you've spent the whole day in here and didn't even come out to eat as well as that you snuck out, Mokuba what's wrong?"

"Me being born." Mokuba said. "Mokuba what does you being born have to do with anything?" Seto asked as he grabbed a chair from Mokubas desk and saw a picture Mokuba drew. The picture was from what Seto guessed Mokuba himself in many different situations dying. One was of hanging, the other was from slitting his wrist, and another him shooting himself. Seto flinched at the picture and made a mental note to lock away any guns and knifes and make sure Mokuba didn't get ahold of any ropes then sat down in the chair.

"I'm a mom killer Seto...someone needs to kill me.." Mokuba mumbled. "Mokuba what gave you that idea?" Seto asked.

"I killed K's mom..."

"What makes you think that?"

"I just did.."

"Mokuba you didn't kill anybodys mom so why are you so depressed?.."

"I DIDN'T DID I? WHAT ABOUT YOUR MOM HUH? I KILLED HE DIDN'T I?" Mokuba broke out into sobs. "Y-you would have been better off with out me being b-born..."

"Mokuba don't ever say that I don't know what I'd ever do with out you please don't be like this." Seto leaned in to give Mokuba a reasuring hug.

"D-don't touch me.." Mokuba wiped away some of his tears.

Seto brought his arms back to himself and gave a sad sigh. "I hate seeing you like this Mokuba...I really do...please will you eat something?" Seto asked.

"No..I'm not hungry...please leave, I just want to be alone."

"Mokuba.."

"LEAVE!" Mokuba yelled and threw his pillow at Seto.

"Fine but I want you downstairs in an hour to eat something! You're not going to starve yourself!" Seto yelled and slammed the door on his way out.

It had been aroun 2 and a half hours and now 4:30pm and Mokuba still hadn't come out of his room. Seto was about to give up when Roland and some of the maids suggested calling Niomi. "Niomi?" Seto asked. "Yes Mr.Kaiba Mokuba was always talking about her and he introduced us to her he seemed like he really liked her, maybe she can help.

Seto then remembered the girl from the swing set that Mokuba had been talking to. "That's Niomi?" Seto asked himself. "Of course I guess it's worth a shot.

Seto than looked up her phone number and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed the numbers and listened to the ringing.

"Hello Gardner residence Tea speaking how may I help you?" Tea said.

"Gardner?" Seto yelled.

"Kaiba?" Tea yelled after him.

* * *

NYAAAA! My internet is still out I'm soooo emo right now XD I drew a picture of Karissa and I'll probably draw a picture of her brother next oh and I drew a spoiler picture for an upcomming chapter so if you want to see them all you have to do is go to my BIO or w.e. it's called and click on the linkies Leave a comment for me plz:D I'll answer reviews A.S.A.P cause y'know my internet is out T.T I think my grade may have risen in Algebra maybe? My teacher let me retake the quiz :D Anyways ttyl when I write the reviews.

Ahahaha I'ma baaack:D Now reviews :3

**dannyp.kaiba**:D You're welcome and Thank you for the review :3

**AmePiper**: XD lmao I'm forgetfull as well o.-;; Thankyou for the review a long review at that XD lmao Yeah they had a daddy :P

**Darkrose Dragonkin**:( I'm sorry to hear about that :( I know what it's like to lose a person who went to your school, a guy from my school was shot 3 times and killed by another guy from my school. I didn't know him as well either but it still got to me. I hope you get to feeling better. YESH DANG THEM BISHES:watches you beat the heck outta da voodoo doll: oh my o.o;; Thankyou for the review :)

**The Wicked Witch of Ding**: Very interesting name :D Me'sa likey lol No eheheh o.-;; actually this is like something that I didn't put in that maybe I should have but I didn't see I was running out of Ideas and I really wanted to finish this fic so yeah and I finally found a way to finish it off but I needed Karissa to be really ticked off at Mokuba and etc. T.T; sorry for teh confusion. BTW it's not over yet heh still a few more chapters. Yet I always say a few more chapters XD Thankyou for the review:D


	30. Chapter 30

**Title**: **Rebel**

**Author**: Me

**Chapter**: **30**

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own YGO so yeah, Niomi belongs to Hikari and Karissa belongs to me. Plz don't steal either character._

_Oh my fucking fuckingness geez for Science class we're making Jello box cars and mine is called 'Teh Ghetto' because it is...they are powered by balloons and guess what? Mine don't go nowhere T.T it just sits there while the balloon deflates :sighs: anyways they HAVE to go around 30 ft for an A or something like that and the less the ft the less you're grade is...I'ma make an '-F' yes a negative F is worse than an 'F-' T.T well I tried and now I'm still up at 1am I don't feel like working on it right now anymore so I'm going to type up a chapter._

**FANS OF "Dear Journal"** _Yes I know it has been removed by the Admins of and I'm very angry right now because I didn't have any of it saved to anything X( I don't know if I'm going to remake it yet or not I just need to finish this and then I'll think about it._

**Thankyou** _for listening to my rants you've been patient so here is you're fic unless you just skipped all my rants and looked for the 'Ficcy Start' than w.e. XD I'd probably do the same if I were you._

**Ficcy Start**

****

* * *

"Why did you call me Kaiba? Is something wrong? Are you ok? Is Mokuba in trouble? Did you call me by accident? This is weird..." Tea said.

Seto smacked himself on the forehead. "I'm fine, no I didn't call you by accident, yes this is weird and Mokuba is.." Seto went silent for a few seconds."look by any chance would Niomi be there?"

"Niomi? Why would you wanna talk to her?" Tea questioned.

"Yes or No Gardener."

"Ok ok, hold on."

Seto could hear the phone being put down and Teas loud yelling," NIOMI PHONE! IT'S KAIBA!"

Tea walked back to the phone."She's commin."

Niomi walked up to Tea,"Who did you say it was?"

"Kaiba."

"As in Mokuba's brother Seto Kaiba?"

"No Niomi it's some other Kaiba who lives halfway across the world, of course as in Seto Kaiba he's the only other Kaiba I know to exist sheesh what world do you live in."

Tea walked away as Niomi stuck her tongue out at her. "Hello this is Niomi." she said answering the phone.

"Niomi can I ask a favor?" Seto said. He really hated asking favors cause he knew he'd have to do something in return but for Mokuba he'd do anything.

"Uh sure whataya need?" Niomi asked.

"Do you think you could come over and try to talk some sense into Mokuba."

"What happened?"

"Well long story short he believes he's a mother killer and wants to die, he hasn't come out of his room all day not even to eat and I'm starting to get worried that he might try something drastic." Seto sighed.

"Alright I'll be right over." Niomi said.

"No need a limo's already on it's way just wait for it outside."

"Wow ok thanks."

Both Seto and Niomi hung up ther phones.

"What was all that about?" Tea asked walking over to Niomi. "Oh well Mokuba-" Niomi looked out the window as a black limo pulled up. "Sorry gotta go tell you when I get home bye!"

Niomi ran out the door. "Ugh.." Tea stood there and watched Niomi leave, "Fine be that way."

The limo pulled up to the mansion and stopped at the front door. Seto waited on the front porch as the limo driver got out and opened the door for Niomi. "Thankyou." Niomi said to the driver. The driver just smiled and nodded.

"I'm here." Niomi said as she walked up to Seto.

"So I've gathered." Seto said. "Come on."

Niomi made a face at Seto as he turned around and went into his mansion. "So where is Mokuba anyways?.."

"His room, where else would he be." Seto said with a mean tone in his voice.

"Well sorry I asked." Niomi retorted.

"I'm on edge at the momment, you go in there and listen to him talk, look at the drawings he has layed out on his desk, and you tell me how you feel then." Seto said and then let out a sigh.

"Sorry.."

Seto kept on walking without saying anything to Niomi untill they reached Mokubas room. The music had been turned back on, not as loud as before but still loud. Seto twisted the doorknob and slowly pushed open the door.

Niomi covered her ears as she walked in and over to the radio and shut it off. Seto closed the door and walked back down the hall bitting his bottom lip as he did so.

"Seto I told you to go away why won't you just listen to me." Mokuba said, his voice slightly muffled by his pillow.

"Ehmm, eheh do I really look like Seto? I hope not..." Niomi said. "Not that he looks ugly or anything but ehh he's a guy. I don't look like a guy do I?"

Niomi looked into a mirror that was hanging up on Mokuba's wall. As she did so she saw Mokubas desk and caught a glimpse of the pictures Seto was talking about and grimaced.

"Niomi?" Mokuba said raising his head from his pillow.

"The one and only!" Niomi said as she turned to Mokuba and posed.

Mokuba cracked a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

_I'm sososososo sorry I know this is a**VERY** short chapter... but I am running a fever of 101-102 degrees F and I'm not really supposed to be up but I wanted to update to let everyone know that I'm still alive. Just really sick and stressed out and so on and so forth. My Algebra grades are slipping so bad that my teacher called my mom at her work god :shoots herself: My teacher makes me feel like the stupidist student in her classroom when I ask her a question over a problem I don't understand. While I'm sick and in bed I've been drawing and practicing my Hiragana and Katakana. Anyways reviews._

* * *

**Darkrose Dragonkin**: _That's good to hear n.n Yay for teh squirells:D I've never really watched Fruits Basket o.o;; sorry v.v;; but I have seen previews of the Anime and seen parts of the manga and stuffs. The Cat is probably my fave of em all (prolly cause I'm a kitty lover) and my sis likes the cow guy Lol :sneezes: gah T.T sorry bout that eheheh. YESH! KILL THEM U.S EDUCATION LEADERS! NYAHAHA :goes demonic: sorry I think this cold is getting to me or something o.o;; lol Thankyou for the review._

**Dannyp.Kaiba**: _Really? O.O;; Thankyou so much it means alot to me to know someone thinks my drawing is really good:glomps ya: maybe that wasn't the best Idea since I'm sick right now n.n;; lol well I was Emo because my internet was out so yeah without my internet I have nothing D: nothing! D: eheheh n.n;; Thankyou for the review!_

**AmePiper**: _Aww sorry to hear about that :( Ehmm who's dat person now? OMG I KNOW! Algebra I don't get it when will we ever need to use letters in our equations and stuff! I think basic math is all we need to know. Adding, subtracting, multiplying, dividing, etc I know how feeling like shit feels P: My algebra teacher almost always makes me feel like shit. Eheh yeah last I checked I had a C but I'm not so sure what it is now o.o; For the Kaibas and etc things'll only get worse! I mean uhm you weren't supposed to know that woops! lmao Anyways! Thankyou for the review!_

**Kurama-is-cute**: _ehm I feel stupid but what'd I do exactly to Seto to make you love it n.n;;;; Thankyou for the review!_

**Hikari**: _:D I feel special getting to place your character in my ficcy :D lol Thankyou for the review!_

**the-brothers-kaiba**: _oooooo well now you know! On Koi-Baras super short show! sorry had to say that eheh n.n; Seen that little comercial thingy? It's catchy. Thankyou for the review!_

* * *

_About my balloon car :D It moved up to the C point XD but since I'm like the teachers pet; I really dunno how that happened I guess it's just cause I'm always quiet and do what I'm told and turn in every science assignment and have an A in his class. Anyways he said he'd give me a B for it instead of a C :D I was supposed to have 20 points deducted from it for not working on it in class for 2 days but either he forgot or just ignored that. Yay! lmao. Soooooory for not updating in a loooooooong time T.T_

**KoiBara**


	31. Chapter 31

Hey uhmmm... Ah heheheh ; 

Please don't shoot! I give I give!

This is the first time in the past almost 2yrs!? That I've started to feel creative with my writting again. I'm so sorry everyone for not updating since...February 11th of 2006 o.O;;;

I just wanted to inform anyone who might still be alive that I'm going to try and sort through my chapters, update them correct them etc etc and then I'll finish this fic off, I was only a few chapters away anyways. I've always had the ending in my head however I could never get it onto paper/the computer etc o;;

I started this fic when I was just starting my Freshman year. I'm now a Junior in highschool and wow...alot happened I mean alot... I almost killed myself well I wanted to I got seriously depressed my life went into a shit hole and I think I'm just now comming out but I still think alot...just about things and well yeah...

sorry

Love, KoiBara


End file.
